


A Feather on the Air

by MoonlitMidnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Canon Rewrite, Dom Maleficent (Disney), Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Smut, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Queens of Darkness (Once Upon a Time), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: A rewrite of the Queens of Darkness arc, exploring the possibilities of Regina's feelings for Maleficent and giving the Queens of Darkness the badass story they deserved.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Lily | Lilith Page, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Ursula the Sea Witch, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Lily | Lilith Page & Maleficent, Maleficent & Cruella de Vil (Once Upon a Time), Maleficent & Henry Mills, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ursula the Sea Witch/Cruella de Vil (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 281





	1. The Days are Dark and Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I haven't been super active but It's just my perfectionism getting the best of me. I missed writing and sharing writing so much so I decided to risk it and post this. This is actually the first fic I ever wrote. It got me through some rough times man and I love it a lot. I've recently rewritten a good chunk of it and fallen back in love with the story and the ship. There simply aren't enough dragon queen fics out there, they deserve so much better. Also, if you can't tell by the title, I have been obsessed with the musical Hadestown so expect some references often lol. I hope you enjoy this as well!

Over the past three weeks, Storybrooke had been quiet. With Gold’s sudden disappearance and the Snow Queen defeated, happenings in the quaint town were at a standstill.

In the three whole weeks since Rumple’s ‘disappearance’, the entire town reveled in their newfound peace. But, no-one seemed to be enjoying it as much as the Charming family. Now that things were remotely safe, they were taking the time to do nauseating familial bonding activities and to go out on cliche outings every chance they got. Every stereotypical imaginable was suggested and implemented by Snow White of course. From movie nights to game nights to reading nights to Sunday dinners; all of which, Regina had been invited to at least once.

She politely declined of course. It wasn’t the idea of such cliche outings that bothered her, it was the idea of having to endure them around _that_ family that really set her skin on edge.

Sitting in the same room as Snow and Emma for more than thirty minutes was a challenge Regin was not ready to face. She and Emma were still barely on speaking terms, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Henry alternated weeks with his mothers and despite the stifling tension that filled any room they were in together, he was quite content with the arrangement.

Which was what made today so bittersweet.

It was Regina’s last full day with Henry this week, so she’d taken the liberty of making it as special as possible—as she’d now made a habit of doing.

They spent the morning in the stables, riding for hours until they grew too sore to sit up, let alone ride. Then to Granny’s for milkshakes and fries—a weird concoction Henry had shown her some months ago that stuck with her. She’d never admit to him that on the nights she was left alone she’d watch reruns of Charmed and eat that very concoction every single night—then to the library to pick out books for their bookclub. This month’s theme was horror books. Henry picked out Stephen King’s Misery.Then finally they returned to the manor to cook dinner. It was a calm and relaxed affair and by the time they needed to get on the road to take Henry to Emma’s, Regina was holding back tears. That loneliness that she’d been keeping at bay since Robin’s exit came creeping back up her spine. An unwanted yet frequent visitor.

“Can I ask you a question?” Henry asked out of the blue. He sat in the passenger’s seat of her Mercedes, eyeing her diligently. He looked nervous, but Regina could not fathom why.

“Of course.” She responded with no hesitation. They were both learning to be more open with one another through Archie’s suggestion. It was a challenge—what with Regina’s natural inclination towards white lies for his sake—but learning to keep the lines of communication as open as possible was proving to strengthen their bond.

“…This whole arrangement with Ma…It’s not making you too uncomfortable is it? I mean—now that I’m older I can see how sharing the kid you raised with someone else all of a sudden has got to be hard. _And_ it’s on the heels of all that stuff with Robin and Zelena…I…I just want to make sure I’m not doing that thing I do.” His voice became quiet.Regina’s brow furrowed and she turned to get a better look at him.

“What would that be?” She questioned. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but knew in the end it would be better for him to identify the flaw himself. Just as she had done with her many, _many_ flaws.

“Putting on blinders when I’m really happy or excited. This thing with Ma is a dream come true for me but I know it’s gotta be hard on you. And I don’t want to be blind to that.” He said in a sincere voice. A voice that belonged to a man much older than the 14 year old sitting beside her.

Regina took a few moments to process his words, to consider how much she wanted to reveal, and most of all to thank the gods for the miracle of beinggifted with the most insightful and mature child.

She cleared her throat of the lingering tears before she spoke. “It’s hard.” She admitted quietly. “Like you said—especially after everything with Robin. It will always be hard I think. But, it makes you happy. That’s all that matters to me Henry. I’ll work through my issues with Emma and with all of them if it means you’re happy.”

He smiled a shy smile at her. “Thanks Mom.” She knew he wasn’t just thanking her for essentially giving him her blessing on fully enjoying the experience of his family. She smiled back at him and when that smile dimmed at the sight of Emma’s new house, he kissed her cheek with a quiet promise to call the next morning before school.

Regina watched with a knot in her throat as he ran up the path to greet Emma at the door. As she pulled out of the driveway she could feel eyes on her, but she did not acknowledge them. She was not in the mood to hear Emma’s pleading apologies right now.

Although—she had to admit—this whole thing was getting tired.

Keeping up grudges was a lot more exhausting than it used to be. She wanted to forgive Emma. Truly, Regina wanted to put this whole thing behind them and go back to the tentative friendship that had been forming. But when she thought of the moment she realized exactly who Emma had brought back with her—when she remembered the devastation and the heartbreak—she could not find it in herself to forget just _who_ was responsible.

She’d thought Robin was her second chance. Her _last_ chance in all honesty. And just as the sparks of love between them had ignited, they were snuffed out. But Regina hadn’t been ready to let go of her last chance. So she made a fool of herself, allowed herself to be tempted by a married man just because fairy dust said so. Her face and ears heated up to a painful degree at the thought of what they’d done in the vault. She hadn’t felt so dirty—so horrible—in a longtime. And wasn’t that the opposite of what having a soulmate was supposed to feel like?

Regina had spent years researching and studying her craft before and even after the curse—and the topic of soulmates was always been a relevant one. She’d always imagined the experience of finding a soulmate to be something along the lines of an unmistakeable ache to always be near that person. A constant, burning need for them in the best way possible. That person was like oxygen and no-one else could sate your hunger for them.

Regina had certainly felt that, but not with Robin.

As she was looking back on it now, she realized—his leaving hurt her, sure. But the ache subsided after he was gone. She had spent more days pondering the meaning of her feelings then actually grieving the potential love she lost. She wouldn’t lie to herself or anyone else and say there was love brewing between the two at the moment his wife returned. And after that, the way he left her—not callously, not thoughtlessly but in a way _easily_ —didn’t speak to the supposed staggering connection they had.

So—in conclusion to the long internal vent that was long overdue— maybe deep down she had known the answer to the million dollar question all along.

Robin wasn’t the one.

He may be her soulmate by dust, but the chemistry they would have had died along with the people they used to be. Maybe in another life where she had made better choices and he had made different ones, they would have had a great love. A love to rival that of Snow White and her prince. But in this reality, there was no real love lost between them. Except maybe the love Regina felt for Roland. After careful evaluation, Regina recognized that the feeling of loss she felt was not for Robin—It was for his son.

She nearly swerved off the road and right into her own mailbox. The revelation was a long time coming but also something straight out of left field.

She’d wasted so much time being angry at Emma for taking something away that deep down inside of Regina—she hadn’t really wanted. Her relationship with Robin after the revelation of his tattoo was something she thought she _needed_ or was _supposed to have_. And wasn’t that the opposite of what love was supposed to be? Something unconsciously or worse—consciously—forced? She’d had that before, and she would never do it again.

She would say thank you to Robin if she ever saw him again—surely because he taught her both pain and love. He helped her remember through a series of misfortunate and hurtful events—that she deserved better. She deserved to have control over her destiny and the person who would stand beside her in it.

There was a knock on the window. Regina jumped a mile high.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked over at her visitor. It was just Mrs. Torres—the old lady in the shoe according to the tales—her neighbor…who’d most likely seen her swerve like an idiot and sit in her car staring at the road with wide eyes like some maniac.

Damn.

“Are you alright dear?” She asked warily.

Regina cleared her throat. “Yes Ma’am. I’m fine. Just in deep contemplation. Thank you for your concern. Sorry to bother you.”With a sheepish wave Regina parked in her driveway quickly and practically ran into her house.

On the other side of town, the underbelly of the library shook with the resurgence of an ancient power.

xxx

Regina placed her purse down with a sigh.

Coming back to this place so empty would never not hurt. The loneliness that was ever-present in her grew exponentially when Henry was away. And was helped none by the large and empty halls she resided in. The pain and loneliness had lessened with Roland around, but they were stronger than ever now. Her little prince had another mother now, and he didn’t need her as much as he used to. Some days, Regina thought of selling the mansion, or maybe giving it to Snow since she was now the mayor. It was rightfully hers anyway and with a family her size it made much more sense to give it up to her. A place this big was simply too big for one woman to live in.

One reason in particular, was that the empty hallways and empty rooms tended to echo.

_*BANG!*_

The sound of something falling echoed through out the house. It certainly wasn’t Regina. She was two seconds in the door and had barely put her purse down. Henry was gone and no-one else cared enough about her to enter her house. Which meant there was an intruder.

Regina growled and raised her hand to form a fire ball. What luck—the perfect distraction from her tumultuous emotions. Scaring an idiot half to death would increase her mood ten fold.

She was as silent as a mouse as she stalked down the hall. Her eyes and ears peeled for signs of the intruder.

_*BANG!*_

As she came closer she could tell the noise originated in the kitchen. She slithered towards it and called out in the most Evil Queen reminiscent voice she could muster.

“Whoever the hell is in my house, you have 10 seconds to show yourself before I set you on fire. I’ve had a rough day and I’d delight in a little bit of terror before bed time.” She snarled, channeling her anger into a brighter and hotter ball of fire.

Regina turned the corner and snarled as she moved to put her magic forward, but instead she stopped abruptly. Her eyes trailed up the miles and miles of bare skin on display.

Unruly blonde curls fell far down onto a strong back, just above the middle. Her skin was pale, covered in faint scars that were vaguely familiar. She was standing in front of the refrigerator, stuffing her face with anything she could get her hands on.

Regina looked on in confusion, but it didn’t last long as her presence was noted by the stranger. She turned around quickly and at the sight of Regina became almost overcome with excitement.

“R’zhina!” The woman called. Her eye brightened with excitement. Food spilling out of her mouth (what looked like leftover lasagna) and out from between her claws. She didn’t seem to notice or care as she pulled Regina into a tight hug. The rest of the food was trampled under her feet, dirtying the floor but Regina couldn’t care less.

She was too stunned to think. Her heart stopped beating all together at the sight of a resurrected Maleficent standing in her kitchen.

“Mal?” She quietly asked in a shaky voice.

“R’zhina I mished yhu!” Maleficent said through a mouthful of food. There was an audible gulp before her words became more coherent. “Regina! I missed you so much! I’ve been waiting for you to come back to this place. I smelled you on the sheets upstairs. Where have you been?” She asked in a tone that was as close to a whine as Regina had ever heard come from the sorceress.

“I was…I was out running errands. I’m sorry for being so long dear.” Her voice was growing tight with tears.

Maleficent nuzzled her face into the crown of Regina’s head and inhaled deeply before replying. “I forgive you.” She exhaled. Her arms tightened around the shorter woman and Regina could not help but hold her tight as well. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Not a day went by where Maleficent didn't cross Regina’s mind. Her transgressions against the dragon weighed heavily on her mind. She regretted them every day. Every moment she breathed was twinged with a reminder of her own cruelty. But never had she thought she’d get the chance to apologize to the woman who meant so much to her.

“You smell like heaven.” Maleficent murmured against her hair. “I wonder if you taste as heavenly as you smell.”

Regina blushed bright red. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. As she pulled back she finally took notice of the dilated pupils and shaky hands/claws.

Of course. It made sense now.

Gently, Regina took Mal’s clawed hand and led her up the stairs.   
  
“Where are we going?” The dragon asked innocently. Her eyes had obviously given up on being functional now that they’d seen Regina. They were going in and out of focus as Maleficent tripped up the stairs.

“To my room. You must rest.” Regina said, her voice hitched as Mal followed her words up with a growl.

“I don’t want to! If I rest you may not be here when I wake up. Like all the times before, in that _cave_.” She spat the word like it was a curse. She even managed to look upset underneath the layers of both dirt and food on her face. Regina made a mental note to force her into the bath the next day. (She’d gladly have something to focus on—anything other than the devastation blatant in Maleficent’s grey-blue eyes. )

Regina took Maleficent’s face in her hands and forced her to meet her eyes.

“I’m as real as they come my dear. Though I’m sure you won’t be so pleased to know that by tomorrow morning. For now, how about this: I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. You can hold my hand and know I’m here with you **_for real_**. How does that sound darling?”

Maleficent eyed her for a few moments before nodding in a meek fashion. It was strange seeing such a force of nature look like a child. She was truly vulnerable in this state—her eyes were wide andtrusting, her posture revealing everything she felt. She was literally laid bare for Regina to see. And Regina felt she had no right to see her like this.

Not after what she’d done.

So Regina helped Maleficent into her bedroom and onto her bed as quickly as she could, ignoring the way the clean freak in her cringed at the sight of her very expensive and meticulously cleaned Egyptian Cotton sheets stained by the soot and remnants of food practically rolling off her dragon.

With a flick of her wrist, they both were in slips. Maleficent’s was grey, while her own was a dark purple. She just managed to flip the light off when Maleficent had enough of her being so far away and pulled her onto the bed by her wrist. Regina plopped beside her with a yelp but allowed herself to be coiled around. Maleficent maneuvered her until she was satisfied, then quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Regina’s nose was firmly placed at the blonde’s collarbone. Maleficent’s hands were in her hair and on her waist keeping her close. From her position, she could feel the way Maleficent literally purred (an attribute that Regina had found to be incredibly adorable during her days in the Enchanted Forest and still did).

As Regina watched the gorgeous sorceress sleep, she could not help but admire her beauty for what would most likely be the last time.

Before, there had been many times where she’d find herself jealous of it. The slope of her nose, the pretty pout of her pink lips, the size of her pillow like breasts. Everything about Maleficent was perfect in every way.

What harm would it do to hold her for a little longer? To reminisce on a time where she wasn’t so lonely? Mal would most likely be too out of it in the morning to care much anyway, and she’d wake up before her. So she snuggled closer to the dragon and hummed happily at the feeling of her heat and the sound of the woman purrs.

Sleep came easily for the first time in a long time.


	2. The Winds Never Truly Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I just put this out yesterday but I couldn't hold back my excitement I had to share more! Thank you all for your sweet comments and kudos, I'll be responding as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Regina woke the next morning against something warm. It was purring a sweet, delirious purr that would have put Regina right back to sleep if her brain had just shut up. But something was niggling at the back of her mind. A reminder of something important.Some thought was screaming at her and though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was saying, she figured it was important.But it felt exquisite to have someone to hold onto while she slept. Regina nuzzled into the warmth of them and pressed a kiss to the closest strip of skin she could find before reluctantly sitting up.

It was morning, evidenced by the streams of sunlight coming into the window through her curtains. She couldn’t really remember crawling back to her bed last night, and the lack of immediate nausea meant she hadn’t indulged in her usual ritual since Henry wasn’t with her.

So what did she do last night? 

The arm tightened over her waist, and the person beside her let out a feline like whine that was achingly familiar.

In a wave of unbridled emotion, the memories all came racing back.

Maleficent broke into her house and raided her fridge, then passed out. When she was resurrected, she most likely tried to use too much of this world’s magic at once, which resulted in what was essentially a magical overdose. Now she was sleeping it off in Regina’s bed, wrapped around her and protesting when she tried to move.

“What the actual fuck?” Regina mumbled. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stealthily extracted herself from Maleficent. Or attempted to. But the dragon was unyielding and the more she tried to escape the more awake she became.Her closest friend was alive again. It was a miracle. No, not a miracle. Magic. Someone had brought Mal back but Regina couldn’t even begin to think of someone who would want to do that. Did they do it for revenge? Was Mal under someone’s influence? After the high wore off would Maleficent kill her in her own bed? It wouldn’t be anything less than she deserved but Henry would be the only person to look for her, and he didn’t deserve to find her body.

Fortunately she didn’t have time to ponder her actions for much longer, because Maleficent seemed to have had enough of her moving. She flipped so she hovered above Regina. Then, she gripped Regina’s thighs and pulled her further down the bed to rest on her back. The brunette yelped then held in a whimper as the sorceress slid upwards to straddle her waist.

“Stop moving.” Maleficent growled. To Regina’s surprise, Maleficent was wide awake. It was as if she hadn’t slept at all. She was wide awake, her eyes bright and without a trace of sleep in them. Her eyes were more human now, but still possessed the feline slitted pupils that set her apart from any old woman.

But they were clear. Clearer then they were last night. She was free of the magical overdose that had plagued her the night before. Which meant Regina was in for a world of trouble.

Maleficent watched her with a predatory gaze, her eyes sharp and inquisitive. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, and leaned down to press her nose to Regina’s neck.

She inhaled. Regina’s heart beat was twice as fast in seconds, but she kept still as Maleficent reacquainted herself with her little queen.

It would surprise the average individual who based their knowledge of her off of fairytales and rumors spread around the kingdoms, that Maleficent was all dragon. She was a sorceress—true—but underneath that facade was a dragon through and through. Regina always likened her behavior to some odd mixture of feline, fox and reptile. Maleficent was curious, calculated and temperamental to say the least.

If Regina even twitched she knew Maleficent would not hesitate to bite down on the skin between her shoulder blade and neck and force her still. So Regina remained as motionless as she possibly could. She peered down at blonde curls as they moved across her neck. Maleficent inhaled deep, then moved down to inhale at Regina’s collarbone. Soft lips pressed a sweet kiss there, then warm hands reached up to play with the hem of Regina’s nightgown.

“Mal—we can’t.” Regina tried to protest. She knew intellectually that doing _that_ was out of the question at the moment—no matter how much her body yearned to feel those warm, slender fingers inside of her. Maleficent had a way of doing that to her, setting her ablaze with lust with only one touch. For years Regina had surrendered to it and her and had found herself enamored beyond belief with the dragon.

But even with all of her affection—and dare she say love—for Maleficent, Regina had still managed to find it within her twisted mind to imprison her beneath Storybrooke, steal the sleeping curse from her and allow Emma to kill her.

So, it should have been an unspoken understanding that fucking was a really bad idea. But no, despite her weak protest, Maleficent’s hand still crept its way up to her thighs continuing on their one way track to the treasure between her thighs.

“Why ever not? Are you not willing little one?” She looked up from Regina’s chest. Her eyes were wide and innocent on the surface, but Regina could clearly see the lust and mischief hidden within.

“Of course I’m willing—you are, well, _you_ for the gods’ sakes. But you shouldn’t—we shouldn’t—it’s.” Regina gave up for a moment and let her head fall back onto the pillow to gather her thoughts. An act that became completely futile as the dragon stroked right over the wet patch of her panties.

Regina growled internally. She needed to focus and get herself together. Maleficent deserved a proper apology or twelve. Not a half assed, breathy version like this one. But, Maleficent seemed to have forgotten all about Regina’s past transgressions.

She kissed the cup of Regina’s nightgown before pulling it out of her way and licking at Regina’s nipple. With all of her experience with Regina’s body, she easily and quickly coaxed her nipple into hardening. Regina could not help but let out a whimper at the feeling.

“I missed you Little One.” Maleficent purred. She briefly took the nipple in her mouth, then bit. Regina cried out and bucked her hips towards the dragon. She could feel the wetness growing. It wouldn’t be long now, before she gave in. “It’s been so long since I’ve tasted you.”

“Which is exactly why we shouldn’t be doing this—I kept you imprisoned for 28 years under the town I created with magic for a curse. I don’t deserve this. And you deserve so much better.”

Maleficent snorted. “28 years? It felt like only yesterday I watched thosepurple clouds roll in. Do you forget my darling, that I am thousands upon thousands of years old? A mere 28 years is nothing to me.”

“Even if the length of time means nothing my betrayal should!”

“And it does.” She sat up, still remaining straddled on Regina’s waist. They locked eyes. “I was deeply saddened, disappointed and hurt by your actions Regina. I wanted to hate you forever for what you did to me—and what you allowed yourself to do—but I realized in my brief moments of lucidity that hating you would change nothing. You were sick and being pulled along by darkness. You made choices that were detestable. But so did I once upon a time. I vowed that if I ever escaped my prison, that I would find you and scold you first for being so foolish, then fuck you so hard you came to your senses.” She sighed and climbed off of Regina to lay beside her.

The brunette was frozen in place, her heart beating wildly and tears streaming down her face. Maleficent took Regina’s hand in her own.

“We can speak more on this later little one. I can tell you are becoming overwhelmed—both with my sudden presence and what I have to say. How about a bath? Do they have those in this world?”

Regina nodded and sat up. “I’ll draw you one. It won’t take as long as you’re accustomed to.”

She left the bed as fast as she could, not risking the last bits of her dignity by looking back at Maleficent.

———-

It didn’t take long at all for Regina to draw the bath. She called Maleficent in shortly after it was ready and as she listened for the sound of feet padding against the wooden floor, she reached into a glass jar she kept beside her bathtub.It was full of various bath bombs. Ever since she’d come to this world, long hot baths full of colors and scents that were positively heavenly were a staple of her Friday nights. Even though it was technically Monday morning, she would make a concession for Maleficent.

“You were right—that certainly was faster than I am accustomed to. What magic have you used to make it so?” She asked.

Regina turned around to answer her, but nearly dropped the jar when she caught sight of Maleficent. She was completely bare. She’d stripped herself of the nightgown and had thought it a good idea to prance in there with nothing on. Regina’s heart rate increased and arousal flooded her once again, but this time she managed to push it down.

Maleficent was stunning. Like something out of one of Henry’s comic books. Her figure was perfect, her long blond curls just barely reached down to cover her ample breasts. Her hips were shapely, her waist thin and her skin glowed. She was always glowing to a certain degree.

Regina swallowed as she got her arousal under control.

“It’s called plumbing. It’s an invention in this land that allows people to conjure both hot and cold water without magic or the assistance of several maids.” Her voice was breathy and weak. Maleficent smirked.

“This world sounds fascinating—anything else I should know about before I plunge in?”

“Yes.” Regina held up the jar. Maleficent eyed it with curiosity. “These are called bath bombs. They’re really just fragranced balls of soap, but they’re fun…I usually use them when I need a pick me up. I uhm…I thought you’d like to use one.” She tried to resist the blush but it was futile.

Maleficent smiled down at her. Even barefoot, she was much taller than Regina. “I’d love to. Can I pick?” Regina nodded. The blonde reached her hand down into the jar, her eyes never leaving one bath bomb in particular. She pulled out a grey toned ball with indents of squares. “Do I just put it in the water?” Regina nodded again.

Carefully, Maleficent let the little ball plop into the water. Instantly, it dissolved into hues of yellows and pinks, with little specks of black. She giggled at the sight of it, leaning down the get a closer look. In that moment, with her hair falling so freely and her eyes so full of pure wonder—Regina fell in love all over again. The woman had only been alive again for less than twenty four hours and yet Regina found herself completely enchanted with her every move. She thought that she would never see this again. See her again. And that had pained her to her core. But Maleficent was here now, and she could see her and all of her little quirks for as long as it took her to realize she could never possibly forgive Regina for all the pain she had caused.

“Can I get in now? The dust and dirt from my former prison are really grating my nerves now.”

“Yes of course. I’ll be waiting outside.” She turned to leave, but Maleficent grabbed her wrist with a force she was certain she could not break.

“Don’t leave.” Maleficent said, though her words were so much softer and smaller than anything Regina had ever heard. She looked up at the dragon, taking in her form and watching as the fear bled into her bright eyes.

She was in a strange place, in a strange land after being resurrected by the gods knew who—she had every right to be terrified. And Regina—ever the sucker for those big blue eyes—said nothing as she pulled her chair from her vanity beside the bathtub.

Maleficent smiled a bright smile at her before climbing in.

“This is magnificent. _Exactly_ what I needed. I must say, this land may have its benefits after all.” She sunk down into water with a hum, her eyes closing briefly as she relished in the comfort of a warm bath for the first time in 28 years. “Tell me Regina, what is your life like here? If you don’t mind me asking. If this house is anything to go by you are well established. You look much different, dare I say happier and…saner than the last time I saw you. Tell me all about it.”

Regina cleared her throat. “Well, I adopted a child—a boy.”

Maleficent’s eyes popped open, surprise and a twinge of something sad passed along her features before happiness covered them. _What was that about? What could have possibly made her feel such a bitter sadness?_

“That’s wonderful Regina—I am so happy for you. What is he like? What is his name?” She asked in a happy tone. A happy smile of her own passed over Regina’s face as she began to describe him.

“His name is Henry. He’s…gods…He’s everything. He’s so smart, and loving and curious and hardworking and mischievous. I never knew I could love so purely and wholly until I met him…I’m so thankful.”

“I’m glad he came into your life then. I can see the difference his love has had on you.” Maleficent said honestly.

“Is it that obvious?” Regina questioned with a shy smile.

Maleficent’s smile grew wider. “Yes. Not only do your features look different—your hair is shorter, your skin brighter, your eyes…lighter. But it’s your presence. Before, at the height of your pain I could feel it roll off of you in waves. It was hard to be around at time—the sheer amount of pain and anger you exuded. But now you are just…calmer. I am truly happy you’ve found a semblance of peace in this world.”

Regina blushed in response. She could not help herself when Maleficent spoke in such a soft and sweet tone. She truly was happy for her, even if Regina’s happiness had cost her time and endless amounts of pain. The happiness evaporated in a second, and gave way to regret and a bone deep sadness.

“I wish I had been stronger back then. Strong enough to resist Rumple and my own demons. Strong enough to treat you the way you deserved. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for everything…I won’t even try. I’ll only do anything you ask of me for as long as you like. It’s the least I could do.” Regina let tears slip down her cheeks as she spoke.

She was supposed to be the one who wouldn’t hurt Maleficent. After Briar Rose, Maleficent had been hesitant to let anyone in her life, and yet Regina forced her way in and nestled herself right beside her heart. Then crushed it the moment she had the chance. She was a monster. After everything Maleficent had done for her and after everything they experienced together she’d gone and thrown it away for revenge. Regina wanted to kick her younger self for being so stupid.

Maleficent reached out and placed her wet hand on Regina’s cheek, wiping her tears and caressing her cheek.

“You do not have to be my indentured servant little one. Like I said—you are not the only one who has stomped on the heart of someone you cared for in an effort to get revenge. You forget—I was where you were once. Lonely and hungry for the blood of my perceived enemies. I did everything I could to kill Stephen and Briar Rose, even going as far as to attempt to harm their child. But, it all fell apart for me as it did for you and I rebuilt myself and became better. As will you. All I ask is you take care of yourself and that boy you love so dearly.” 

Regina nodded and sniffed in an embarrassingly childish manner.

“Now that you’ve gotten that off your chest, tell me about this world and how this curse has been working out for you so far.”

Regina snorted. “It’s been awful.” Then, proceeded to explain the goings on of the past few years. It was hard to believe that everything they’d experienced had taken place in the space of about a year and a half. It felt like so much longer and yet at the same time only the blink of an eye. One moment Regina was raising a son, trying to forget she was once an evil queen, and the next she was escaping the clutches of her evil sister.

After a long explanation that felt never ending, Maleficent’s eyes were wide and amazed.

“That is.… alot. I…I have a lot of opinions. A lot of things I would like to ask but I will save the questions for after I meet everyone you’ve mentioned in these stories…Will I get the chance to meet Henry? I understand if you are hesitant—”

“Of course you will Mal!” Regina exclaimed, instinctually reaching out for the dragon. The thought of hiding Henry from Maleficent made her feel sick. “I would love nothing more than to have you meet him and for him to love you. He’s grown a lot since this all began and I’m positive he’ll fall madly in love with you. Just be prepared. He will want to know everything he possibly can about you. He’ll question you for hours if he could.”

“That reminds me of someone else I know.” Maleficent commented. Regina chuckled and blushed pink. “This water is cold now. Do you have towels here?” Regina nodded and stood to find the closest unused towel. Just as she reached into the linen closet, her phone rang the blaring tune reserved for Emma Swan from her bedside table. Regina rolled her eyes but returned with the towel quickly.

“What was that noise? Where are you going?” Maleficent questioned, her easy tone creeping into something panicked.

Regina was quick to assure her there was nothing amiss. “It’s a form of communication called a cellphone. It allows me to talk to someone from another part of the world easily. That noise is an alarm that tells me they are calling. That one in particular is for Henry’s other mother. Get dried off and I’ll get you some clothes while I deal with her. There are several lotions and oils to pick from if you’re so inclined.” She pointed the blonde to the display beside the vanity.

Regina growled as she moved to pick up the still ringing phone. Though she was angry on the outside, fear ruled her body as she answered. Was Henry alright? Had he been injured? Was there another villain in town and were they targeting him?

“Is Henry ok?” Regina spoke instead of a greeting. 

_“He’s fine. We have a problem. What took you so long to answer?”_

Regina growled under her breath. “I’m not at your beck and call Miss Swan—despite how much you seem to think so. What is the problem and what does it have to do with me?”

 _“There’s a problem at the town line—I need you to meet me there like right now.”_ Emma replied.

“You’re not going to expound on that request? Maybe give me a hint as to why I should take the time to see whatever problem you’ve conjured?”

_“I didn’t conjure anything. They—for fuck’s sake I know you’re mad at me right now but can you please put that aside for 2 seconds?! There’s a serious problem down here that could jeopardize the safety of this entire town and I need your help. Please Regina!”_

Regina sighed in frustration. “Fine. Give me five minutes.” She conceded with a roll of her eyes.

Emma let out a breath of relief. _“Thanks. I’ll see you—”_

Regina hung up before she could continue. With a flourish of her hand, her magic enveloped her. When it cleared, a tight long sleeved blue blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels took the place of her nightgown. Her makeup was perfectly applied, and as she fixed her hair Maleficent came out from the bathroom.

Her form was barely covered in a pink towel but she didn’t seem bothered by it or how it affected Regina.

“Where are you going? Is Henry alright?” She asked in a worried tone.

Regina sighed. “He’s fine. Apparently there’s a problem at the town line. Emma thinks she can’t solve it without my help. I won’t be gone for long. While I’m gone though, why not catch up on the things you’ve missed.” She summoned a few books from her study to land on her bed.

“What are they about?” Maleficent let her head tilt in a manner that suggested she was curious. Her eyes fixed onto the pile of books. Her pupils dilating in interest.

“Life here—some are instructional, others are just considered rights of passage in literature, others are some of my personal favorites. I don’t think I’ll be gone very long, but you can at least get a heads start before I return. Don’t let anyone inside the house who isn’t me. If anything happens use this.” She summoned the house phone and a piece of paper with her personal cellphone number on it. “And push the numbers in the sequence I’ve written. It will allow you to speak with me.”

Maleficent nodded hesitantly. Guilt rose in Regina’s chest. She felt horrible about leaving Maleficent by herself while everything was still new, but if she didn’t go Emma would be barging in by the end of the hour. Regina pulled the taller woman up into a hug before attempting to find her coat. As she found it, Mal grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. Her lips pressed against Regina’s briefly, before Maleficent rested her forehead against Regina’s.

“Hurry back little one. We have much to discuss.”

Regina nodded and gulped before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing these two together I can't wait to write more and add a few more interesting characters to the mix. Can you guess who? (It's low-key obvious but still lol)


	3. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the beginning of the plot of this story. Or at-least one of the plot points of this story.

Regina appeared a few paces away from the town line. Standing in front of it, next to her bright beacon of a car, was Emma Swan. The air between them was tenser then usual and Emma seemed troubled.

“What’s the problem Miss Swan?” Regina asked as she walked closer. She tried to hold back from letting her frustration transform into aggression.

Emma heaved a heavy breath and pointed towards the town line. She looked so very tired. “Take a look for yourself.”

What Regina saw on the other side of the line was the exact opposite of what she’d been expecting to see today. Or any day as a matter of fact.

A few inches away from the line stood Ursula and Cruella de Ville. They were casually perched on the hood of what appeared to be Cruella’s car. And what a nice car it was. The green leaves and dark paved road around them reflected well off the clean surface of the driver’s side door.

“How long have they been here?” Regina questioned after a moment or two of astonishment.

“All night I think.” The blonde sighed. “I was doing my morning patrol and heard them yelling, so I came to investigate. It seems they know something is behind the wall of nothing they see and they know it belongs to you. Which is why I called you.”

“Who else did you call?” She asked. It was imperative for Regina to know as soon as possible who Emma involved in this now _very_ delicate situation. If Emma was as stupid as she led others to believe, then this situation could become ten times messier in the next few minutes. Before the blonde woman could open her mouth though, the squad car pulled up to the scene, manned by none other than the rest of the Charming family. Snow White stepped out first.

“Emma? Has the situation changed yet?” Snow called out as she stomped over. Her posture screamed a level of self entitlement Regina was _not_ in the mood for. For fuck’s sake she hadn’t even had her morning coffee yet! She rolled her eyes as they came closer.

“No. Nothing’s changed. They’ve kind of just been….Standing here.” Emma replied. Halfway through her sentence, she seemingly realized how stupid she sounded and grimaced.

Regina gave a dramatic gasp. “Like the human beings they are—Wow what a shocker! They’re actually human beings not animals like you all seem to think they are. Now, have you taken the time to try and communicate with them?” She asked in a clearly exasperated tone. She couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Uh, not yet. I mean—they kinda yelled when my car pulled up but I didn’t say anything back. I was waiting to see what everyone thought before I tried to do anything.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. Emma’s need to please her parents was giving her a headache. Of course she would just call them all when Ursula and Cruella did nothing but stand there. Yet. She knew with them it was only a matter of time, but still, Emma made it sound like they’d dragged a fresh body up to the barrier and paraded it around.

“Of course—you just called me out here because they breathed menacingly. Makes perfect sense.” Regina hissed.As Emma moved to protest, Regina took a moment to ignore her in favor of taking a long look at her former friends. They were holding hands now, which seemed odd considering the last time Regina had seen them. They had been at each other’s throats then, threatening to cut off various appendages and limbs.Regina knew all too well that there was a thin line between love and hate. It actually made a-lot of sense. She raised as eyebrow at them.

“Stop with the snark Regina. This is serious! We need to figure out what do to about them being here!” Emma exclaimed frantically.

“We obviously send them away. They can’t be here.” Snow answered quickly, her tone almost astonished at the thought of anyone not doing what she suggested. Her hands instinctually came up to her hips. A pose that screamed superiority and authority. She turned to look at her husband for backup.

“They are villains. I don't know how they found Storybrooke in the first place, but they shouldn’t be here.” David affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“What if they need help?” Emma asked. “What if they’re in some kind of trouble and they need us to help them?”

“Any trouble that would follow these two is the kind of trouble we need to stay away from. Emma,” David sighed. “I know you want to help everyone but not everyone can—or should—be saved.”

“By those who can’t be saved you mean those that are like me.” Regina interrupted. This conversation was quickly becoming tedious, borderline offensive and it wasn’t something Regina was not up for today. The last 24 hours had been stressful enough. Add on top of that, former friends back from god knows where, and the Charmings’ self-righteous and overly pious spiel—as if they were the pinnacle of perfection or some shit—she wasn’t going to make it through the next thirty minutes if they didn’t shut up.

“Regina, n—” Snow tried but Regina was having none of it.

“Yes, Snow. The women behind that barrier are exactly like me. Better than me if we are to be honest. Do you know how many people I’ve killed in the name of revenge? It is easily well into the thousands. They have maybe a hundred between. Most of which goes to Ursula. All of that to say, who am I to say no to them? I got my second chance when I cast the curse, but they are just getting theirs. I don't know why they’re here, but who I am to stop them from entering? I’m sure my curse brought them here somehow—therefore I am responsible for them. You all have obviously brought me here to make the decision for you, that is what I will do. We will let them in.”

With a swish of her hand, the scroll that acted as entrance to their little town appeared within it. Along with it, a small envelope. Regina walked towards the shimmering barrier, and took a deep breath before sticking her hand out. The edges of her fingertips grazed the protection magic, when Snow spoke.

“Regina wait.” The woman pleaded. She moved closer to Regina, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You can’t do this. We don’t know if they’re here to hurt us. How do we know that the reason they found this place wasn’t to hurt us?”

It was a reasonable argument, but despite her past with the women, they were easy to read after all this time.

Ursula’s hand shook around Cruella’s. They sat so close their thighs touched, but their touches were innocent. Cruella placed a small kiss on Ursula’s trembling hands, and the two exchanged small smiles. They were nervous. Terrified even, which seemed so out of character for women as fierce as these. When it came to evil deeds, neither of the women shied away from them. As a matter of fact they laughed in the face of danger, spit in the eye of the devil and pissed in his food while laughing hysterically.

Which meant that their nerves were coming from the thought of doing something _sane_.

“They aren’t going to hurt you anymore than I am Snow. They’ve changed.” She tossed the scroll over the line before anyone could say anything. They needed to trust that she knew what she was doing. After everything she’d done to prove herself, they could at least trust her in this.

“REGINA!” The others yelled in fear as the scroll hit the ground just below Ursula’s feet. She looked up in astonishment, her dark brown eyes searched the line to see who could have thrown it. She only saw as she read the incantation aloud.

When the barrier disappeared, they scrambled into their car—nervous energy crackling between them. As they drove up to the line, Regina was the first to speak. The others seemed to be frozen in fear.

“Welcome to Storybrooke ladies.” Regina said, dipping her head down to the two women.

“Hello again dahling. We must catch up soon, it’s been _ages_ since we’ve last seen you.” Cruella stated. A cruel smile curled on her lips, but it was useless. Her voice shook in the slightest. Her hand was laced tightly with Ursula’s—still. The woman was nervous, andthere was no hiding behind the mask of malice when it came to Regina.

So, she returned her smile and responded. “Yes dears, we must catch up. There is a diner on what is called Main Street. It is called Granny’s, meet me there in the next half an hour and we can catch up…I look forward to it.” With one more fiendish grin, Cruella and Ursula drove into town.

“What the hell Regina?!” Emma yelled as she stalked up to the woman. She shoved her back with a growl. Regina had to hold back the explosive urge that suddenly itched behind her eyes to shove Emma right back. Only ten times harder than the blonde would ever dare and _maybe_ wrap her hands around the woman’s throat. “I know we’re not on the best of terms right now but pulling a stunt like that is fucking _stupid_. Stop acting like a child—“

“—I’m not the one acting like a child Miss Swan!” Regina hissed back. “You asked me here to help, and I did. Cruella and Ursula are no more threats than I am like, I said. I let them in because we have no reason not to other than some silly prejudices based on their behavior 28 years ago!”

“They were villains Regina! Evil people who didn’t and still don’t deserve our help or our town!” David protested loudly as he stalked up to stand beside Emma. Regina didn’t shy away from their rage. She took a step forward.

“First of all—It’s my town! I created it and ran it smoothly for almost 30 years! And those villains were my friends once upon a time. On their worst days they were still better than me at my best as the Evil Queen. They are harmless when left alone. As long as you treat them human beings, they will not attack. After everything I’ve done for this town—for _you_ —give me the benefit of the doubt. _Trust me_.” She was frustrated beyond belief and the smallest bit hurt. She’d risked her life countless times for these people—despite how they treated her—and proved herself changed dozens of times over. She’d done horrible things to them all true, but she’d changed. And they only seemed to want to remember that when it benefited them.

As quickly as she’d appeared, Regina disappeared again.

———

She reappeared outside the diner. From her position outside, she could see Cruella and Ursula sitting in the back booth, their heads held high but their shoulders tense. Back again with that uncharacteristic nervousness.

In the Enchanted Forest, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent, and Regina had been a force of destruction throughout the lands.

For years they’d pillaged and plundered countless castles and both started and ended many a war. They were beasts. And the most unflinching of them had been a tie between Regina and Cruella, though Regina had the highest body count (not for a lacking of trying on Cruella’s part though.) In their wildest moments neither woman hesitated. And yet, here they were, nervously looking around waiting for Regina.

Regina put them out of their misery shortly after she arrived. There weren’t many people inside, so it was no problem for her to strut to the back booth and sit across from them. They all exchanged wary looks, gulping at the silence and working their lips to say something, _anything_ to fill the painful silence. Granny took pity on them, and provided cups of coffee for all while sending them stern looks.

It was clear what the look was intended to say—Fights were to be taken outside. No exceptions.

Ursula, surprisingly, was the first to break. She had always been a patient creature. But her patience seemed to have run out now. She dropped her hands onto the diner table with a loud bang as she exhaled. “Alright, Let’s cut to the chase. Regina, we need your help.”

“I figured as much. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourselves into?” Regina asked as she took a sip of her coffee to distract her from the sinking in her stomach.

Part of her was afraid of what they would say. Recently, her presence had only been tolerated when trouble was afoot, and for a little while she could pretend that that wasn’t the case. That maybe someone besides her son actually believed her worth went beyond her knowledge and magical ability, but theirpresence only confirmed her suspicions. She was nothing more than a glorified tool to the people around her. Only to be called on when she was deemed useful, then put back on the shelf until further notice.

“Actually Regina…It’s not trouble we’ve gotten ourselves into, it’s love.” Cruella snarked. She and Ursula’s joined hands appeared from below the table. Shiny engagement rings and all. “Marriage more specifically.” The couple locked eyes. “Isn’t that right Starfish?”

The brunette watched in abject horror as Ursula _giggled_ and kissed their joint hands.

“Wha—Who—You two are married?!” Regina sputtered. She set down her drink before she could drop it. Her hands had begun to shake. It was a shock to see these two women together in such a way—in hindsight, maybe not _so_ surprising. It was still a shock though. The juxtaposition between the last time they’d seen each other— hellbent on chaos causing with no true intent except to destroy— to blushing brides, sitting in a booth sipping on too-sweet coffee. They had been war machines, Satan’s mistresses and they may still be, although Regina felt deep in her spirit that they had evolved to become more than that, just as she had.

“Well, not yet anyway. That’s part of the reason we’re here.” Ursula took a deep breath before continuing. “In order for us to get married —legally married—we have to be actual people. Queen Ursula of the Kingdom of Atlantica, and Cruella De Ville aren’t real life people in this realm are they?” Cruella pulled something out from her coat pocket and slid it across the table towards Regina.

Things started to click quickly.

“I assume this is where I come in?” Regina asked. She took a glance inside the folder and found it to be full of the papers any citizen of the United States would own. Blank Birth certificates, blank social security cards, blank I.Ds etc. two copies of each.

“Before you say no, we want to explain some things to you. From what we can see, you have yourself set up pretty good here. Peasants that call upon you for their every need, a beautiful house and perhaps a family of your own. We don’t want to interfere with that Regina…In fact, we want a piece of it ourselves.”

Cruella sighed. “When you cast the curse, something happened that left us desolate in this new realm and at first, I was livid. If you had found your way to us I surely would have attempted to murder you on the spot, but then things changed and we changed. Now I have the clarity of mind to say Thank You Regina. The solitude did us well. We have had time to heal and to grow and to learn and now we’re ready to enter into the next chapter of our lives…But we need your help.”

It was jarring to hear such sincerity fall from Cruella’s lips. The woman had always been manipulative and utterly dishonest in everything she did, but this was the first bit of truth Regina had ever heard from her.

That fact alone made her decision pretty easy.

“I’ll help you.”

Ursula squealed —an act so uncharacteristic of her that it made Regina jump—and flew across the table, pulling Regina into a bear hug. Cruella followed suit in a much less enthusiastic manner.

“Thank you Regina. Thank you Thank you thank you thank you.” The sea witch chanted, planting kisses all over her forehead and cheeks.

“Alright Alright. Get off me.” Regina demanded, pushing the women off of her. Their affection was odd to have now, knowing who these women once were to her. They sat when asked. “I can create identities for you by the end of the day. You can stay at the Inn Granny provides here and be on your way by morning. If there’s nothing else I have a few things to attend to—

“Wait…we haven't finished our request yet.” Cruella said, the hand grasping Regina’s tightening in desperation.

Regina gave them a questioning look. “What do you mean you haven’t finished your request?”

Ursula cleared her throat and shifted a bit in her seat. “Our main request is to have proper identities…That request comes with two…Let’s call them subcategories.” She looked over to her partner, anxiety building behind her eyes.

“We need identities not only to get married, but to adopt a child. A child that would hopefully be raised in this town…” Her last words were so soft Regina barely hear them.Which made this whole situation more difficult.

On one hand, she didn’t want to let them in. Letting them in would disturb the tiny bit of peace she had found. On the other hand, letting them in would not be the worst thing in the world. The Charmings would learn to deal with their presence in a respectful manner. They were people. People like her who deserved a second chance just as she had gotten. In the future, a child, who deserved the love and protection of her parents and her family.

“A child…we seem to be more alike than I previously thought.” Regina chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Ursula asked.

“I adopted a child as well. After eighteen years of living in the curse I adopted a son who just so happened to be the son of the Savior…His name is Henry and he is the most wonderful, imaginative and passionate child I have ever known.”

Ursula’s smile was as soft as her next words.

“Henry…He sounds wonderful.”

Regina chuckled. “He is. And I must say, he is the reason I am hesitant to allow you into Storybrooke. If anyone or anything were to hurt him I would rip them apart.I thought for a moment, that was what I was going to have to do to you two..until I saw the look on your face Cruella at the mention of him. Until I felt the softness I heard in your voice when I mentioned him Ursula. I see now that you two are changed, just as I have. So…I’ll help you get settled in Storybrooke.”

This time the two women contained their excitement, but couldn’t quite contain the rest of their emotions. Fat tears fell down Ursula’s face and Cruella gave Regina’s hand a grateful squeeze. Their features were painted with relief and hope for their new life. 

“But before we begin all of that, I must say I am absolutely starved. I haven’t had the chance to have breakfast this morning.”

“Neither have we.” Cruella complained. “It’s been a hell of a drive and unfortunately for me I am the only one who knows how to drive. I could eat a dragon right now.”

Regina chuckled again. “Speaking of that—let’s get something to go. I have much to tell you.”

She called Granny over, and ordered four helpings of her usual order before letting Cruella and Ursula order. Ruby came back twenty minutes later with a tote bag full of their orders. Hesitantly, she brought them over.

“Granny told me to tell you to bring this back tomorrow or she’ll cut your head off.” Ruby warned solemnly.

Regina chuckled and nodded. “I will. I promise. Thank you Miss Lucas. Have a pleasant day.”

The trio exited the diner, leaving a stunned Ruby in their wake.

———-

After much debate, it was decided that taking Cruella’s car was the best option. ‘Poofing’ that many people would have left Regina too tired to eat and possibly defuse the situation that would arise once they learned of Maleficent’s reemergence.

Regina kept it a secret all the way up until they reached the mansion. She thanked the gods that the Charmings didn’t try to confront her there. It was something they most certainly would have done, but they must have been too busy consulting Blue about ways to safeguard the town against Cruella and Ursula.

“Before we head inside, I have to tell you something.” Regina began.

“We’re all ears.” Cruella said.

“Well, during my curse I made some poor choices that led to Maleficent being trapped under the town’s library and dying by the hand of the Savior.”

Ursula gasped and if Cruella hadn’t been there, she surely would have dropped the food. A tear streaked down her face. “She’s dead? How could—How—“

“That’s the thing—she’s not dead anymore. She came back last night. I was with her just before Emma—the Savior—called and told me you were here.”

“You waste no time.” Cruella muttered. Regina rolled her eyes.

“We weren’t—we didn’t—that doesn’t matter right now! What matters is that I don’t know who brought her back. I haven’t had much time but since you’re here I was hoping you’d be able to help me find out.”

“We can try our best, but we won’t be able to dedicate all of our time to it unfortunately. I hope this doesn’t sound terribly rude or selfish but we have a lot of things we’d like to accomplish now that we’re going to be legal citizens.” Ursula confessed.

“Wedding planning, house shopping, house decorating, planning for a child. Things of that nature.”Cruella listed.

“That’s completely understandable. With Henry, I barely have time myself but I just want to rule out the possibility of some powerful being controlling her.”  
  
“Also understandable—we’ll do what we can.” Ursula assured, though her words were cut off by the blaring sound of Regina’s phone.

It was the house phone. Maleficent.

Without another word she scrambled up the stairs and into the house. The sight that greeted her was both exciting and absolutely terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Regina isn't 100% 'good' after 'joining' the Charmings side and that's one of the biggest ideas that will be explored in this story. Regina has seen some shit and done some shit and I don't think she'd just be able to or even be interested in pretending like she hadn't for the sake of being on the Charming's good side. The Regina we all know and love is a result of all that 'bad' stuff. I didn't like the ending of the show where they dubbed her the 'good queen'. It just seemed childish to me because the world isn't good or bad. It's grey. And I want to explore the character's 'greyness' if that makes any sense. Feel free to


	4. Take What You Can Get and Make the Most of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are tired from crying all day so I'm sorry if there are mistakes I missed lol I had a bit of a COVID scare this morning but we're managing. I needed to do this to calm myself down. I hope you enjoy.

Henry stood in the living room, his backpack at his feet and his mouth wide open. Maleficent was frozen on the couch across from where he stood. Dressed only in one of Regina’s Led Zeppelin shirts and a pair of too short sweatpants, house phone clutched in her hand and her eyes wide with fear.

It still rang as Regina ran inside.

“Shit!” She cried. Henry’s mouth dropped more as the uncharacteristic profanity slipped out. She couldn’t help herself. This was the complete opposite of the way she wanted them to meet. Behind her, Cruella cleared her throat.

“We can come back later dahling.” She tried after a few moments of stunned silence.

“Maybe for dinner.” Ursula offered.

“Yeah—Dinner sounds great. Come back then. Take your food but leave ours, I have a feeling I’m gonna need to use it as an apology.” Regina breathed.

“Sure. We’ll take the bag with us for you.” Ursula offered. They carefully and quickly took the styrofoam boxes from the tote and placed them in Regina’s hands before taking their own food and the tote back to the inn in a cloud of Regina’s magic.

Silence stretched on for what felt like forever before Henry finally managed to speak.

“Why’s Maleficent on our couch?” Henry questioned. His tone was far from accusatory—more on the verge of confused curiosity than anything— but Regina couldn’t stop from internally flipping her shit.

She could see her inevitable future now—the mistrust would start up again. He’d tell Emma and Emma —along with her family— would make it a mission hide Henry away like she was like a leper until she was deemed her ‘fit’ to see him again. Which would mean Mal would have to live somewhere else if she ever wanted to see Henry again without supervision. Regina was spiraling—she knew that—but if her past experiences with being less than perfect told her anything, she had every right to.

But she pulled herself together briefly for Henry.

“She came here last night and was really sick. I’ve been helping her get better before Emma called about something important. Cruella and Ursula found the town and wanted to speak with me about getting new identities so they could actually _live_ in this world.” Moderated honesty was always best. If she told 95% of the truth, no-one could hold much against her.

Henry swallowed and nodded. “That makes sense. I’m sorry for being a bit freaked out—”

“Don’t apologize. Finding a dragon sorceress on your couch would freak anyone out. You handled it better than most have.” Regina forced out a chuckle.

Maleficent cleared her throat. “Your mother is right—I’ve bared witness to several people losing consciousness and losing control of their bladders from my presence—both surprise visits and planned ones. You are among the few who have stood their ground.”

Henry let out a tense chuckle. “I can’t see why—you don’t look so scary.”

Maleficent smiled a small smile. “I truly am not once you get to know me. Their fear comes mostly from exaggerated stories. I fear we have started off on the wrong foot.” She stood slowly then held out her hand in greeting. “I am Maleficent.”

Henry blinked up at her, then a smile of both amusement and raw emotion filled his face. He took her hand and shook it. “I am Henry Mills. It’s a pleasure to meet you Maleficent.”

——-

After the initial first few minutes of awkwardness, Henry and Maleficent got on like a house on fire. He was curious, patient, kind and everything Regina taught him to be.

They sat at the kitchen island now, looking over Henry’s comics and gauging whether or not Maleficent could perform the abilities of some of the X-Men. Regina sat at the kitchen island, sipping a cup of chamomile tea as she watched them. They were beautiful together. Both so pure, so full of questions and eager to find solutions. Very much like she once was. But life and her own bad choices had left her jaded, tired and with only a hint of that wonder and liveliness.

Sitting beside them though, she could feel the pieces of her broken heart and bruised soul begin to mend.

Of course, the peace she’d found was destined to be cut short.

Someone furiously pounded on the front door.

Both Maleficent and Henry jumped, but Regina only rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who was at her door. In all honesty she’d expected them to arrive sooner with the way she’d acted earlier.

“REGINA! OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! WHERE IS HENRY?” David roared as he pounded on the door.

“Shit—” Henry hissed, his eyes darted to the door and his shoulders hiked up beside his ears. He suddenly remembered how he failed to alert his family of where he was going. He’d been gone for an hour at this point without a single word to them.

“—Language!” Regina scolded. She shook her head and stood from the stool. “Would you care to explain exactly why your grandparents are trying to bust my door down?”

Henry gulped. “I overheard Ma talking to them about a breach at the town line. Last time someone new came to town, they tried to go back in time and erase you from existence so I got a little worried—understandably. I raced here on my bike without telling anyone and let myself in. I thought I heard you in the living room so I ran in there—which is how I found Maleficent. I meant to call them and tell them where I was but with all that's been going on….I forgot. I’m so sorry Mom.” His eyes were full of contrition, and Regina just hated seeing him look so defeated and sad. So she placed her index finger his chin and lifted his head to look at her.

She smiled a small smile. “We’ll figure something out. All of this isn’t your fault. Your grandparents are overreacting per usual because I let some people in the town today they didn’t agree with. They’ll most likely yell and scold me like a child for a bit but we’ll be fine. But they’ll want you back at Emma’s I’m sure. So go get your things together and say goodbye to Maleficent.”

“What about Mal? They’ll get even more upset if she’s here won’t they? Are you going to hide her?” He asked.

“No—it will cause more problems if try to hide her from them. As long as she’s comfortable we’ll just have to face them.” Regina looked up at Maleficent for confirmation. The dragon nodded and smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting everyone after all this time. From what you told me—this will be interesting.”

Regina snorted. “To say the least.”

Henry began to gather his comics and notebooks he’d used to record Maleficent’s observations and powers. The pounding continuedand David yelled again.

“STOP PLAYING AROUND REGINA! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!” He bellowed with a pointed thump on the door.

Regina rolled her eyes at his antics. Maleficent cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. “Are they always demanding with you?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Regina confessed.

“Do they forget what you are capable of?”

“I'm a different person now…and they know I would never do the things I did then. So, they’ve become a bit more loose with their tongues.”Maleficent let out a low growl. The irises of her eyes were now rimmed with a lurid green, that steadily overtook the grey blue. Henry froze and stared at Maleficent with a mix of fear and awe in his hazel eyes.

“Their disrespect is a grave mistake they will soon come to regret.” She growled.

“Let’s not get hasty now.” Regina said placing a calming hand on Maleficent's shoulder. She stroked down the dragon’s arm to calm her. “They are Henry’s family. Which means they are off limits. No matter what they say or do. Keep your composure and be as calm as you can—for both his and my own sake.” She looked up at Maleficent, their eyes locking.

Shivers ran down Regina’s spine as she met the glowing gaze of the dragon. The power that was housed inside her was extraordinary. She could feel it vibrating off of Maleficent as her hand pressed onto the dragon’s arm. Maleficent let out one last growl before rolling her eyes and swallowing down the rage she felt for the Charmings. Regina had a feeling, based on the level of rage presented, that something else was going on. Something else had passed between them—something she would have to investigate at a later date.

“Fine. But if they try to harm you, I will not hesitate to at the least threaten them.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “ I can deal with that. Let’s get this over with.” She beckoned Henry towards the door and when his back was turned, cast her magic over Maleficent changing her too small sweatpantsinto a sensible pair of jeans. She took a very deep breath before yanking the door open. David fell in, having been mid knock when the door was opened. Behind him stood of course both Emma and Snow.

“Why in the gods’ name are you making such a fuss? This is a residential area, your yelling is disturbing my neighbors. " Regina said in a bored tone.

David snarled. “You don't have any neighbors left. They all left once they realized what a conniving—

Snow stepped in and pushed David back with a hand on his chest. “Let’s not let our tempers get the best of us. We’re not here to fight, we’re here to talk.”  
  
“I sure didn’t think that when your husband pounded a dent in my door.” Regina hissed.

Snow sighed. “We’re all a bit on edge after this morning.”

“Can you blame us?”Emma cut in. She sent Regina a sharp glare and only received rolled eyes in response. “We watched you let in villains knowingly and without a single thought for us or the safety of this town. How the hell else are we supposed to feel?”

“You know damn well I thought of the safety of this town when I made this decision. I’m not reckless and impulsive like you. I know both Cruella and Ursula have changed or at the very least are not threats to this town. For one, Cruella can’t kill anyone—she hasn’t been able to do that, despite how much she's wanted to, for the past four decades—and the worst Ursula will do to humans is switch their drinking water with salt water.”

Emma glared. “Of course you’d think that. They’re your friends. For all we know you’re all plotting to take over the town.”

“She wouldn’t do that—she’s not like that anymore and you know it. I’m sure she had her reasons for letting them in but coming in here and accusing her isn’t gonna solve anything.” Henry cut in, stepping in between his grandparents and mother. It was sad that a 13 year old could be more mature and level headed than most of his family combined. Regina glanced behind her, where Maleficent stood hidden from the view of anyone outside.

Regina had to play the game if she wanted to reap the rewards. Henry and Maleficent's safety were top priority right now.

She let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry.” It was hard to push the words out, but she managed. “ _I_ know they won’t do anyone any harm but you don’t—so I can see how you would be upset. I was frustrated and angry in that moment, so I made the call without consulting anyone and for that I am sorry. But I made the right choice. If it soothes everyone’s conscience, how about I take full responsibility for them for a period of a few months? In essence, I’ll be their probation officer until probation is complete.”

The Charmings looked among themselves. For a moment Regina was sure they would do something childish like step away onto her driveway and huddle into a circle to discuss her offer. But they didn’t. Snow only cleared her throat and nodded.

“Fine.” She allowed.

Regina smirked and clapped her hands in a dramatic gesture “Brilliant—now let’s get onto more important business."

“What could that be?” Emma asked. Regina's smirk only grew as she opened the door as far as it would go. Maleficent took the hint and stepped forward, moving so close that her chest almost pressed against Regina’s back.

“She came back from the dead last night—I have no idea why, but I intend to find out. She—like Cruella and Ursula— is not here to cause trouble. Last night she appeared here, wounded and sick, so I doubt she's here to plot world domination. I will take her on as my charge of sorts—just as I will Cruella and Ursula. Do you have any objections?”

Just as she'd expected—and hoped—all were too stunned seeing the newly resurrected dragon to say anything to the contrary. And if Regina could keep Maleficent out of trouble, she could possibly avoid yet another rant. So, she let her smirk slip into a full smile and leaned down to kiss Henry’s cheek.

“How about you escort them home darling. Call me when you’re about to go to school tomorrow morning.” She smoothed down the unruly pieces of hair on his head before pushing him towards his other family. He looked back at her and laughed just before shutting the door behind him.

————

Things were calm after the first interruption. After Henry was gone, Regina called Cruella and Ursula's room to invite them over for lunch. She didn’t feel like waiting all the way until dinner to have company. She needed to vent now. Besides, the day had been so very exhausting and if she waited another hour she would be asleep.

Regina set about multitasking monitoring Maleficent’s studies of the modern world and preparing the lunch with a speed and fluid grace only held by mothers. She watched with one eye as Maleficent read the same sentence over and over.

“Do you have any questions dear?” Regina asked.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. “Several but I don’t think you have time to answer them all right now.”She snapped the book closed and set it on the kitchen island with a sigh. “How long did it take you to adjust to this world?”

“I woke the first day of the curse with some innate abilities—driving a car for instance and the knowledge of how toilets work—but the more intricate and recent things such as the internet in general I have yet to master. Don’t stress yourself over any of it. I’m sure either Henry or I will be around to help you with anything overly confusing. On occasion Henry still has to help me—and I’ve been here for 28 years.”

Maleficent smirked over at her. Regina cocked her eyebrow in response. “What are you smirking at?” She asked.

“You of course.”

“Why?”

“Because your words suggest that I will be here for a long time. I like it.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “Wherever did you get that idea?”

“Don’t play coy with me Regina—you and I both know that if you’d have wanted me gone you wouldn’t have vouched for me. You would have suggested they take me with them when they went. Not to mention you saying that both you and Henry would be available to me should I have any questions about this world.You wouldn’t mention him unless you intended to keep me. Don’t try to deny it.” She got off the stool and slid around the kitchen island to stand before Regina. She pressed the brunette up against the kitchen counter and leaned down over her.

Regina tried her hardest not to give in. Not to concede despite the fact that she knew her fight was futile. Maleficent was right. She wanted Mal in her life more than anything. But she didn’t just want to up and admit that. Not yet anyway. And she didn’t want her admission to give the dragon the wrong idea. Just because Regina wanted her here didn’t mean they could just pick up where they left off. Back to the late nights full of steamy kisses next to the fireplace and deliciously rough hands handling her just the way she needed.

Regina looked up at her and tried not to let herself fall right back to where she always seemed to fall when Maleficent gave her _that_ look. That one full of primal need and a bit of smug arrogance. She’d melt into herself and become nothing but a puddle of pliant warmth for her dragon.

The doorbell rang. Regina let out a relived sigh.

“Saved by the bell.” She whispered before moving from Maleficent’s grip. She summoned all her strength to push her arousal down. By the time she got to the front door, she was able to save face and act like she hadn’t been seconds away from submitting for the first time in 30 years.

———-

Loud laughter filled the dining room as Cruella retold the story of the time Ursula almost burned their apartment down attempting to grill fish on the stove with no pan whatsoever. Lunch had transformed into an early dinner then finally snacks and alcohol in the dining room. Their bellies were full and hurt from laughing so profusely. Their spirits were high, their inhibitions low as Regina’s fine wine coursed through their systems. It had been ages since they had had a proper night together. In fact, this may be the very first time. Technically.

Their previous encounters had been… less than enjoyable in hindsight. Most times, they would spend hours concocting plans to harass the surrounding population, vanquish their numerous enemies, or sit around in drug induced stupors until they were prompted to do something awful. The relationship consisted of feeding off of each others pain. But now, the pain was minimal. It was still there—as it always would be—but it wasn’t the defining aspect of their relationships. It brought them together, but it wasn’t the main focus. The main focus now was a strange sense of respect that had morphed into something close to affection which was now turning not something none of them wanted to admit to.

“And then—and then, she tried to pass it off as something edible as if she hadn't just burned half of our apartment down. She put it on a plate everything.” Cruella wheezed, clutching her stomach tight and trying her hardest to catch her breath.

“It didn’t even look that bad Cru!” Ursula argued, taking another sip of her wine. She barely managed to get it on her tongue before Cruella retorted.

“It looked like something only Mal would eat dahling!”

With that, the women were caught in another wave of laughter. Previous to this, the night had been filled with light hearted stories and painful explanations. The topics of conversation had varied from fun to downright uncomfortable (Regina would rather get waxed everywhere at once then recall the looks of horror and the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she recalled Maleficent’s explanation of her death) and Regina was loathe to pop the bubble of relaxation that had fallen.

But she needed to ask. So, when the laughter settled down, and they were left only with small chuckles as they wiped their eyes, Regina spoke up.

“I have a question. You don’t have to answer but it would mean a great deal to me if you did.” The couple nodded, while Mal looked on curiously.

“How did you find this place? As you saw, there is a protection spell around the town’s border and another spell preventing anyone from knowing of the town’s existence. How did you manage to get here?”

The couple took a sip of the wine one more time, before Ursula replied “There isn’t really an explanation. We were just living our lives one minute, trying to find a way to get identities and then there was this pull. You know, we were living in New York before all this and we had never had the desire to go anywhere else, until we couldn’t stop thinking about going to Maine. We were on our way here when I had this dream. I could see all of Storybrooke, and I could see us living in a house by the sea raising our children. So we followed our instincts and they took us here.” Ursula explained. It was a simple explanation. Most likely, the magic in Storybrooke called to the only other magic users—that they knew of—in this realm and they answered.

But the timing was still incredibly suspicious. Cruella and Ursula appearing hours after Maleficent was resurrected? Something else was at play here.

“That makes sense.” Regina said her voice barely above a whisper.

“If we’re going to be having such serious discussions we might need something more than hardy wine darling.” Cruel remarked. The comment caused a ripple of chuckles throughout the table. “And when you get back, tell us more about your time during the curse, before the wretched savior came into the picture. I’m dying to know about your first time watching late night television.” She called.

Regina chuckled as she made her way to the study for apple cider. It felt surrealto have such an amicable encounter with the women. She and Mal had had plenty,but Cruella and Ursula were never privy to those intimate moments. If things continued the way they were, Regina could see their time together divulging into something akin to that of tv housewives—getting brunch while gossiping about the latest town news, shopping for nothing in particular and sipping fancy wine while discussing the newest designers and their children's football games.

She returned to find the table caught in another fit of laughter. For a moment, she stood in place, and watched the faces of her closest friends. They looked so happy…so free. Even when Mal’s claw got caught in Cruella’s jewelry, or when Ursula snorted up wine, the happiness never left.

“Are you ladies sure you can handle any more liquor. You seem pretty far gone as it is.” She knew it took a substantial amount of alcohol to take them down, as a mixture of their obscenely high tolerances (drinking was another bonding exercise) and the level of magic they possessed made it difficult to get completely white girl wasted. They’d taken down two bottles of wine and only just managed to reach tipsy. But the apple cider was quite literally made to takethem out fast. This could get dangerous.

Cruella only laughed. Her eyes twinkled with devious mischief. “We’ve all had 40+ years of practice with drinking. It will take another two decanters to get even half way drunk. Bring. On. The Liquor!”

They all cheered as Regina brought it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to explore more of Mal's relationship with Henry, the new and evolved friendship between the queens of darkness and the way the Charmings will cope with the presence of the 'villains'.


	5. To Make the Wedding Bed, Times Being What They Are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I struggled a bit with this chapter but love it after the alterations. I think this fic is gonna be long, but I'm excited. If you have any requests let me know.

Sleep did not come easily that night. Even with the liquor coursing through their veins, both Regina and Maleficent struggled to find any peace.

For Maleficent, the problem was that she’d been asleep essentially for nearly 30 years. The sheer thought of sleeping for one more moment made her sick to her stomach. For Regina, the worries about her future in regards to her relationship with Henry, her life with her ‘long-lost’ friends in it, and the realistic possibility that someone or something brought Mal back. And for what reason?

Her mind was an endless pit of worry and fear, often times manifesting itself in the physical. She trembled when the thoughts began to overwhelm her, and she neared hyperventilation every time she let her thoughts linger for too long. But each instance was met with Maleficent’s warm presence. She didn’t hesitate to run her fingers down Regina’s spine, or run her fingers through her thick raven locks. When the tears came she whispered calming words in a language Regina barely remembered but felt comforted by all the same.

For the first time in the majority of her life, she felt supported and cared for in her time of need.

They’d have to have a conversation about this, whatever it was. Sleeping in the same bed and being so intimate emotionally even with the lack of sexual activity was indicative of something more. They needed to define it and communicate about it before things got too far. But that would have to wait.Because of course there was something waiting around the corner.

The next morning, Regina sat at her vanity skillfully applying her makeup, after just finishing straightening her hair. It had grown so long now, almost past her shoulders. The hair framing her face made her look younger, more vulnerable and it scared her —despite how silly it seemed to be afraid of the way her hair made her look—and thrilled her. She had had less troubles then, at least for a little while. She had Daniel then (although his face was beginning to fade into the pits of her memory, sea blue eyes exchanged for grey blue and wide, warm smiles intertwined). She shook the thought from her head. They had to meet with Cruella and Ursula in the next few minutes, but she found the process of doing her makeup to be relaxing and comforting in equal measure. And she needed to be as relaxed as she possibly could be to head out into town. Mal came up behind her slowly, placing her hands on Regina’s shoulders. Her presence in this moment was the farthest thing from overwhelming, her hands warm and her breathing steady. She pressed a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head.

“You don’t need all this makeup my darling. I know I’ve said it before but i’ll say it again—this mask you wear is useless around me. As much as it accentuates your beauty, it is unnecessary.”

Regina tried to hold back tears. It was ridiculous how fast Mal could pull her apart and put her back together again. In just a few simple sentences she’d reminded Regina of just how much she _needed_ her, and it scared the former queen half to death. She took one of Mal’s hands. “You’re right, but I’ve gotten so used to putting this on to protect myself from…them. I don’t want to go out without it. Not yet.”

“I understand. I hope the longer I stay here the more safe you feel. I won’t let them hurt you. Not ever again.” Her grip tightened, but not hard enough to hurt. Her eyes blazed with a ring of lurid green.

Regina gave a small pat to the hand she held. “We have to get going. Leaving Cruella and Ursula waiting is _not_ a good idea.”

Mal huffed. “You are correct. I shall get dressed.” Unceremoniously she left the room and walked into the closet.

Regina exhaled. This was going to be a long day, she could feel it already.

xxx

They met Ursula and Cruella a few blocks down the road, outside house for sale in Regina’s neighborhood. They walked instead of ‘poofing’ which Mal grumbled about the entire way. Just as they came to stand on the street that would potentially be a new home for Cruella and Ursula, she gave a deep growl and pulled at her shirt again.

Regina rolled her eyes fondly. “This is what happens when you wear a shirt that is most definitely not your size. Is it one of mine?” She questioned looked Mal up and down, noting the too small teal blouse and fitted trousers.

“Yes. It smelled of you so I put it on. It helps keep the smell of this world at bay. So artificial, so…grating. I didn’t realize the difference of our breasts. Yours are much smaller than mine.”

Regina blushed. “Yes Mal. They are. No need to remind me of that fact.” She couldn’t help but glance down at Mal’s breasts—which were essentially spilling out of the shirt, though with the tank top she had on she didn’t look too obscene. But Regina had seen those breasts bare. She’d tasted them and gods did she want to do it again. If they weren’t on their way somewhere and if they were more secure in whatever they were gods she’d—

“I was not poking fun or trying to make you feel bad. You know that I consider your breasts to the the perfect size for a mouthful.” She gave a smirk that clearly stated she knew exactly what she was doing. She took one step forward but whatever she planned to say was interrupted by a cleared throat.

Cruella and Ursula stood a few paces away, under two parasols—which Regina couldn’t even blame them for, as the sun was bright today admittedly. Ursula was clearly amused, but Cruella tried to feign upset.

“Do we need to avert our eyes while you fuck in the street?”

Regina blushed bright red. “That’s not what was about to happen and you know it.” 

“No I don’t know it. But regardless now that you’ve gotten a chance to cool off can we return to the matter at hand. Where’s the first house you’ve planned to show us? I can’t live in that inn for much longer. ” Cruella said.

Regina pointed to a house at the end of the street and they began to walk. On the outside, the house looked similar to Regina’s but the minute they stepped inside it was a completely different space.

The house was huge. It was similar to Regina’s on the outside but the inside was personalized to a lavish taste. Long black marble floors and dark red walls. It was empty now, but Regina could almost see the plush fur carpets running along the floors, crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and expensive abstract art hanging the walls. It could easily turn into Chateau DeVille—but maybe that was the problem. She and Ursula were getting married and they had to find a home that expressed them both.

“I don’t think it’s the one.” Ursula said with the sigh. Maleficent nodded next to her. She was calculatingly looking around the home, and as impressed as she looked it was clear she didn’t think this was the one.

“You’re right Starfish, it feels too…” Cruella trailed off and gestured some frustrated movement with her hands.

“Chateau DeVille” Regina offered with a chuckle. Mal snorted after her.

With a snap of her fingers Cruella responded. “Exactly! There’s too much _me_ and not enough _us_.”

“Understood. We can go to the other properties then. If you would be so kind.” Regina held out her hands and the women latched on.

In a puff of swirling purple and grey smoke they were off to their next location.

They appeared on the other side of town, in one of the most suburban little neighborhoods. Before them stood a Craftsman style house. It was in a palette of warm browns and beiges and was moderately big compared to other houses the block. The inside was just as warm. A sturdy staircase, warm decor and burnt orange walls. Light brown wood floors. It screamed domesticity. Despite how family ready it was, it was almost too much. Too much for the bundles of vibrance and mischief that were Cruella and Ursula.

“We’re getting closer, it’s just not…it.” Ursula said. The others nodded.

“There’s house a few doors down that might be better. Let’s check it before we go.” Regina suggested. Just as they began to walk out of the home, Regina spotted the flashing red and blue of the sheriff’s car behind them. She sighed and tried her hardest not to launch a ball of flames at it. 

“No fucking way.” She mumbled. Her eyes turned to slits and her mouth formed into a bitter snarl. 

“What is it?” Ursula questioned.

“It’s the police dahling. They are most likely here to arrest us for breaking and entering.” Cruella drolly stated, checking her nails as she did.

“We’ll be fine. This house is for sale and technically I’m the realtor.” Regina hummed with a roll of her eyes. “Stay here until I get everything straightened out.” Mal tried to hold her back, but she met her eyes and gently shook her off. “I’ll be quick.”

xxx

Regina stomped over to the squad car and banged on the window. It cracked under her strength. Emma flinched, and blushed as she let the window down. It was clear she had been trying to hide from Regina, but the woman was too angry to let Emma play her childish games right now.

“Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Regina greeted as she placed a hand on her hip, though the greeting held almost no warmth. She was tired of seeing Emma’s guilty face everywhere she went.

“I’m sorry Regina…Someone saw your magic bring you guys here and got worried. I’m reluctantly responding to a complaint about possibly nefarious dealings. Is everything alright?” Emma asked. Cruella popped her head out of the window and gave the sheriff a shark smile. Emma’s hand crept to her gun at the sight.

“Everything is fine Sheriff. We were just real estate shopping. We’ll be on our way.” Regina said. She wanted to refrain from being so angry, but it was hard to resist when she was provoked on an almost daily basis. She was growing and improving every day—but she was no saint.

“Oh uh…seems a little fast doesn’t? House shopping when you’ve only been here what—a day?” Emma questioned Cruella and Ursula, who were now making their way down the path towards the car. Maleficent right behind them. Emma gulped at the sight of three of the most dangerous women in the Enchanted Forest making a beeline for her.

“We’ve waited for this day—this _town—_ for twenty years. I think we have every right to move in as fast as possible. Any slower and we’ll die of old age.” Cruella snarked.

“I get it. Just…be careful. Ok? And try not to cause a disturbance.” She seemed as reluctant as she claimed to be, but none of that really moved Regina. She rolled and didn’t even try to dignify Emma’s words with a response.

“If I see you again today for anything other than an emergency Miss Swan, please know that your life will be in grave danger.” The blonde gulped and gave a nod before speeding off.

“When she killed me I thought that by some miracle Snow had given birth to an actual, formidable threat. It seems I was incorrect.” Mal quietly said. She took Regina’s hand and squeezed it, a far away look in her eyes.

xxx

They went through three houses before stumbling upon the perfect one. It was the very last one Regina had ever expected to be on their radar—which was why she hadn’t even bothered to mention it. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and when the more lavish houses didn’t seem to appease their tastes Regina resorted to her last option. It was a rustic beach house. Large in size compared to most beach houses but still small. It stood above the sand on white pillars. A white deck stood outside of it leading up to white front door. The exterior was dark beige colored with white trimming. The sea was only feet away.

It was beautiful. And simple. And best of all—secluded. The house sat on Storybrooke’s only beach, in a little area off of the main beach that would have housed several other houses had Regina not grown bored of the project in her 8th year as Mayor. When they appeared on the outskirts of the property both Urusla and Cruella were stunned to silence.

“Why hadn’t you showed us this one first? We could have saved ours of trekking around this shitty little town if you’d only had the common sense to show us this first!” Cruella exclaimed.

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re right—we could have saved hours of my precious time if you’d only told me what you were looking for! I could have referred you to this _first_ if only you’d told me you were looking for a _beach house._ Despite Ursula’s lineage I didn’t think you’d want to start you life on such a….stereotypical spot.”

“Stereotypical doesn’t always mean bad.” Ursula cut in, her voice small. She looked overwhelmed, but excited. “I’ve been away from the sea for the past 30 years. I want nothing more than to share my love of it with my future children. I know it’s unexpected but…It’s perfect. Can you show us the inside?”

“Of course.” Regina remarked before she opened the little gate and led them all towards the house. The entire property was surrounded by a wood fence (easy for defending with magic). As they walked closer, Regina made silent plans to visit her vault after they agreed to sign the mortgage—because of course they would.

She could create the perfect housewarming gift tonight. The inside was modern and sleek, but homey. Bathed in the palettes of beige, gold and white of course, it felt like a home in architectural digest even with its simple design and presentation. It held a certain air of renown. Cruella and Ursula listened intently as Regina gave the spiel of a realtor. Explaining the history of the house and the flowery, technical terms for fancy things they saw. She only got halfway before Cruella interrupted.

“We’ll take it.”

Regina’s eyebrows hit the ceiling. (Though she exaggerated her response for their sake. She knew full well the second their reactions to the place bled through their masks of indifference that they’d be living here by the end of the day—the perks ofliving in a fictional town.)“Are you sure?”

“We’re surer then sure. It’s perfect.” Ursula confessed. Her eyes were filling with tears. She took her partner’s hand as she gazed around the room. “It’s absolutely perfect.” She muttered, quieter this time. Cruella gazed at her soon-to-be wife with nothing but love and adoration. Regina looked away when she identified the look, then blushed as she felt another set of eyes piercing her skin.

Warmth stirred in her belly. Not just from Maleficent’s gaze, but from the knowledge of her good deed. It was nice to do something she _wanted_ without their being some terrible price attached to it. Her path to redemption had been rife with heartache and pain, but this— _this_ was as easy as snapping necks had once been.

They basked in the glow of the moment for a while longer, but soon the bubble of serenity popped once more. Blue and red lights flashed feet away from the beach.

Cruella sighed. “Again. I understand we were shitstirrers once upon a time but isn’t the Dark One living amongst them? Why isn’t the Savior more focused on monitoring him?” She asked.

“Because he’s not Regina.” Maleficent answered before Regina got the chance to answer. She glanced at Regina as she spoke. Regina averted her eyes, shame filling her chest. “They understand that the Evil Queen was once more powerful than the Dark One. What they don’t seem to understand is that the Evil Queen no longer exists. No matter. We will just have to show them. Come along.” She grabbed Regina’s wrist as she sauntered out of the beach house, using her magic to flip the doors open.

xxx

When the door to the beach house opened with a bang, the townspeople jumped back with a dramatic gasp. Emma pulled out her gun and prepared herself to aim should it be necessary. She hoped for Regina’s sake that her friends were as changed as they claimed to be.

“Hello again Savior.” Maleficent greeted. She kept her posture calm and open, but no-one could mistake the glint in her eyes as anything other than sinister. Emma gulped.

“Hi again. I’m sorry guys…It’s just…I got like ten complaints from different people on their way home from work spotting you guys looking suspicious around this property. I know your’e not doing anything but its my job. I can’t just ignore it.” Emma gave Regina an apologetic look, but Regina was about tired of seeing that little puppy dog look. She glared back but didn’t dare say anything.

“We apologize for the trouble. We were only house shopping as you know. But, rest assured our adventure is over. Cruella and Ursula have picked a property.” Mal replied.

Emma’s eyes widened. She gulped again. “Which one?” She asked.

Cruella smirked. “This one of course.” She motioned to the house behind them.

Emma sighed and tried to resist the urge to curse. “That’s suspicious if you think about the fact that you guys have only been here for 24 hours—

“—You’re staying?!” A voice interrupted from the dock. It was then that the pack of women registered the fairly large group of people just ogling. They looked ridiculous really, holding pitchforks, knives and baseball bats. Leroy was the one who had called out, per usual. And from the looks of it, he was the leader of the little brigade.

“Of course dahling. We’ll all be getting to know each other really well.” Cruella teased, a taunting smile pulling on her lips.

“Sheriff! They can’t do that! We don’t allow _trash_ like you in our town!” He spat, taking a threatening step closer. He gripped his baseball bat tighter as Maleficent’s gaze found his. The crowd around them cheered at his words. Regina could only scoff at their behavior.

Of course they would turn on her the second they thought it convenient. Of course they’d forget all she’d done to repent. The countless times she risked her own life to ensure theirs. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn’t antagonize them now. That would only cause more trouble then was worth it. So she took deep breath, and chose to act like the adult she was.

“They’re not villains anymore. They’ve changed—grown—just as I have. They want nothing more than to live their lives in a place safe for them. A second chance. We all got that and so should they.” Regina responded. Taking a small step towards him and crossing her arms over her chest. Maleficent mirrored her actions, though her posture was far more intimidating. Her gaze on Leroy was predatory. Never once straying from his plump face.

“Well Sister, we don’t trust your judgement. So we’ll be makin’ our own assessment.” He took a moment to look around at the people around him. Their grunts of agreement bolstered his confidence. “We’ve assessed that we don’t want anymore villains in our town. If Belle can get rid of Gold, we can get rid you hags.” He looked at Regina specifically. His next words were spat with nothing but hatred. “You’re only safe cuz of the kid. If he wasn’t around—

“— knock it off! This isn’t the way we do things alright!” Emma yelled, taking a step between Leroy and Regina. But her presence did nothing to sway his stance or change his words.

“—you’d be a goner.” He hissed. Regina chuckled at him.

“Do you really think you could even touch me? You and your friends couldn’t touch me for years in the Enchanted Forest. What makes you think you could touch me now?” Uh oh. She was losing her composure. His words hit too close to the truth, and her mouth spewed its barbs of defense before she could stop herself.

Leroy growled and—in an act that would prove to be his fatal flaw— lunged at Regina.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard him lunge. She knew she couldn’t stop him. She knew that any attempts at reasoning with him were null and void when he was this riled up. So she let the stupid fucker lunge at the Evil Queen (Former—her mind reminded her) and didn't look up until she heard a sickening croaking sound.

Maleficent was fuming beside Regina, and before her little one could stop her, reached up to catch Leroy mid-air. Her hands had extended slightly to that of claws, and little barbs of spiny bone protruded from her brow bone and jaw. Her claw caught Leroy by the throat. She squeezed and brought him close to her face.

“I will rip you inside out starting from your troublesome little mouth if you _ever_ even _think_ of touching her again. Understand?” She snarled. Her teeth—sharp and full of jagged, dangerous edges now—shown bright in the light of the sun. Leroy nodded as much as he could. “Good.” She gave one more harsh squeeze before she dropped him abruptly.

No-one moved to help him up. Even the pack was frozen as Maleficent’s response was unexpected. She had always been the neutral party, never one to display such emotion in the face of human ignorance. It was her nature, but her reaction was understandable though. Both Cruella and Ursula knew of Maleficent’s affection for her little queen and although Regina would deny it, she knew very well the true meaning behind Maleficent’s actions.

Leroy had attempted to attack her mate. Her primal instinct took over.

“Ursula and Cruella are going to be living here from now on. If you have any problems with that, you can take them up with me.” Maleficent threatened.Without another word she took Regina’s hand, and led her, Cruella and Ursula back into the beach house. Her magic closed the door and locked it tight.

xxx

They signed the deed that afternoon over a bottle of magically procured champagne. Then ordered dinner from the nearest restaurant in town—a mediterranean inspired place a few miles away from Cruella and Ursula’s new home called Meg’s—and sipped champagne till the late hours of the night.

xxx

“Regina? Are you ready for bed?” Maleficent called. She was stretched out on Regina’s bed, dressed in a nightgown magically tailored to her figure, waiting patiently for her little one to return. Regina’s nighttime routine was extensive, and the dragon had half a mind to interrupt. But her plans would work best if Regina was in a good mood. The brunette scurried from the bathroom to bed as fast as she could—though she’d never admit into anyone. (She looked forward to the feeling her dragon’s arms around her.)

She slid into the bed beside the dragon, letting out a throaty hum at the feel of her warm body pressed against hers. Dragon’s were like heaters any time of the year and Regina was an undercover heat thief. They shifted and moved until they found the perfect position. Maleficent lay behind Regina, fingers threading through raven locks. Regina lay in ecstasy, practically purring in satisfaction.

“Mal?” She slurred.

“Yes little one.”

“We’ll eventually have to talk about this.”

“About what?” Maleficent pressed on a pressure point on the crown of Regina’s head. She let out a heady moan and shuddered. She tried to secretly press her thighs together, but there were no secrets in this bed. Maleficent was tuned in to everything. She could hear Regina’s heart beat start to race. Could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. She had to hold back a moan of her own.

“Everything…but I don't want to ruin this…it feels nice.” The brunette confessed.

“Then let’s not talk about it. We’ve had a very long day little one. Relax and let me take care of you.”Maleficent beckoned her back to the safety of her arms, and Regina went without hesitation. Melting into her dragon’s embrace. Slender fingers slid down Regina’s side, moving towards her thighs and slowly parting them. Regina gasped.

“Mal. We can’t!” She tried. Though not as hard as she could have.

Maleficent only shushed her and continue her journey. Her warm hands sent shivers down Regina’s spine. “Yes we can. I will only stop if you truly do not want me. Not for any other reason. Especially not for any of the other convoluted reasons you’ve created in your pretty little head. Do you want me or not kitten?” She took Regina’s chin between her fingers, and looked her brunette beauty dead in her eyes.

Regina’s eyes were pleading for her to continue, but the hand on her wrist told her to stop. Mal needed verbal confirmation of her lover’s true desires. It took her a moment to gather her bearings, but eventually Regina found it within her to give in. To concede defeat and allow herself the one thing she’d given no other on this earth—not Graham, not Robin, not the countless men and women she seduced and especially not Leopold—her submission.

She let out a shaky breath and relaxed completely against her dragon.

“Please Mal. Please.” She begged.

Maleficent let out a growl and pressed a biting kiss to Regina’s neck in thanks. She could not form words right now. The only thing that would come out of her mouth were primitive growls and possibly a roar. But she held back, not wanting to scare Regina away. Maleficent swallowed the sounds in her throat and—as gently as she could—reached down and ripped the now soaked panties from their host. Regina shuddered again.

She went slow. It had been so long since she’d had Regina like this—in the last years of their tryst, Regina had adamantly refused anything but dominance—so it had been roughly 35 years since Maleficent had the chance to feel her little one shudder and gasp in her arms as sweetly as she did now. She slid her slender fingers through her wetness, caressing her entrance. Regina bucked when a finger came close to entering her.

“Please. Fuck me now. Please!” Regina whined. Her eyes were wet with frustrated tears.

Maleficent knew they didn’t have long. Regina was out of practice and still so unsure. She wasn’t even as fully under the spell of the moment. Sooner or later she would become too embarrassed and stop herself. Tonight was not a night for teasing. She slipped a finger in first, both women groaning as it slipped through her deliciously tight warmth. Regina whined as another finger joined the first. She arched her back when they began to thrust, and she nearly broke out of Maleficent’s hold when the dragon pressed the palm of her hand to her sensitive little nub and scraped against her walls to find the spot that sent sparks behind Regina’s eyes.

Soon, Regina was lost in pleasure. Gasping and whining and speaking in a language she once thought long lost to her as she lost all composure. The closer she got the higher her voice became. The harder she clung to Maleficent. Her slick, warm walls clenched down on Maleficent’s fingers and when the dragon ventured to thrust in a third, she nearly screamed. But each time she hovered near the edge of ecstasy, her body refused her. No matter how she cried out or how she fucked herself on Maleficent’s fingers nothing came of it outside of mind numbing pleasure. The dragon noticed, and could not help but let out a throaty chuckle.

“So, my little one _does_ remember. Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, your body _knows_. It knows better than to come without my permission. Are you ready kitten?”

Regina mewled and frantically nodded her head. Maleficent leaned close to her ear, and uttered a single word in her native language. The throaty tones of the draconian sent Regina spiraling. Convulsing in pleasure so wonderful she nearly passed out. When she was done, Maleficent gently took her fingers out of her and eagerly sucked them into her mouth.

Regina groaned at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Regina finally took the first step in rekindling their relationship. I had a little bit too much fun writing their exchange, but I just love them together even at this stage. Thanks for reading!


	6. In the Light of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put a picture of the house I imagined to be Ursula and Cruella's at the bottom of the page.

Within a week, the news of Cruella and Ursula’s decision became less than news and the town of Storybrooke returned to it’s docile demeanor. For the most part. Still, every time any of the Queens of Darkness left the safety of their homes they were subjected to wary glances and spat insults. But that was better than nothing in Regina’s eyes. They were a group of bigoted idiots, there was only so much that could be expected of them days after such a huge change.

Since the ‘incident’ on the beach, Regina hadn’t seen more than a glimpse of her son. At least not for more than a few seconds. Any time he was in public and not at school, she was flanked by Emma or David, and when he was at school his teachers were hyper vigilant to ensure his ‘safety’. As if Regina could be any type fo threat to her son. They wouldn’t listen to reason despite all the evidence pointing towards the reality of Regina’s love for her son. But it was best to let them cool down instead of instigating right off the bat. Regina had learned that the hard way.

So she kept herself busy—or as busy as she could without her job as the mayor. With Snow acting as the town’s mayor, the lack of challenging work would have sent Regina into a spiral of insanity, but with the newest developments she was coping. Ursula needed assistance picking furnishings for the house, and when she wasn’t helping with that or the planning of the wedding, Regina was spending her time with Mal in some capacity. No doubt in some very confusing but absolutely amazing way. Their tentative journey towards….something was proving to be more intriguing than it had initially seemed.

It was far from innocent in nature—as many sleepless nights and steamy mornings proved—but it wasn’t full of the sordid, clandestine thrillthe last time had been. Not with the way Regina unconsciously gravitated to Maleficent at any given time or the complete and utter peace she felt when she was crushed under the weight of her dragon. During the day, Regina tasked herself with helping Maleficent learn the intricacies of new world. A week was nowhere near enough time to master the complexities of this world but she was a quick study.

“How do the cars run without invisible horses or magic Regina?” Maleficent questioned, her tone almost accusatory—as if Regina had in some way had a hand in creating cars. The duo had been debating this issue from the entire walk to Main Street. Maleficent refused to set foot in a car without understanding how it worked, which meant more walking for Regina. She was far from out of shape, but not having the luxury of her car for the sake of her lover was undoubtedly frustrating.

They made a turn, finding themselvesface to face with Granny’s. It had become a tradition over the past three days to have lunch at the diner. Maleficent enjoyed trying new food and Regina adored witnessing the childlike glee she’d exude whenever Ruby brought them something as simple as a hotdog.

“We’ll discuss that later. It will take too long to explain in full right now. If you want, I can pull some strings and find you a car to take apart. As long you promise to put it back together?” Her tone was slightly cajoling—she really _really_ wanted Mal to take this offer so she didn’t have to continue to walk everywhere. Regina was honest in her request. She would do anything to make it happen. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she would do anything to please the dragon. It was terrifying somedays how easily bent her will was when it came to Mal. It always had been.

Before Regina could receive an answer, Maleficent dragged her inside the diner with an excited and slightly animalistic grunt of pleasure. The scent of the greasy fried foods causing her stomach to grumble loudly.

“Eugenia! I am here and I am hungry!” Mal yelled, slamming her fists down on the counter. The other patrons flinched badly, but Ruby only chuckled at the childish antics.

“Good afternoon! I hope you both have had a wonderful morning—what can I get you?”

Over the past week, she had grown to quite like the dragon. She smelled nice—like burned wood, pomegranates and petrichor— and shared Ruby’s love of rare steaks so the two had become somewhat of fast friends. They didn’t get many chances to talk really, considering that Snow kept an eagle eye on everyone she held dear since Ursula and Cruelly’s arrival, but they managed small talk at the diner.

Ruby fixed her mouth to speak, but a glance behind the perfectly coiffed brunette sent her heart to the ground. Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry stood at the door. They were mostly staring with wary interest at the couple, but Henry couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Mom!” The boy exclaimed. He barreled towards Regina, engulfing her in a huge hug which she returned in earnest. The exchange brought a bright smile to Mal’s face, but it dimmed when David abruptly stepped forward, a hand on his sheathed sword. She had to hold back a growl.

“I missed you so much.” He murmured into wavy raven locks. He’d been so worried for her after he left. With the whispers going around town about Cruella and Ursula and the sudden spike of tension in his grandparents home, he’d been afraid he wouldn’t get to see her anytime soon.

“I missed you too my little prince.” Regina confessed quietly.It startled her just how tall he was getting. It sent flutters of butterflies down her limbs. The moment was cut short when Snow coughed behind them. Maleficent took a cautious step closer, bringing her side by side with Regina.

“Regina. Maleficent.” She addressed with acurt nod. “I’m happy to see you all are doing well. We have a lunch to get to so, if you’ll excuse us.” Snow moved to take Henry off of Regina, but stopped when Maleficent gave a deep warning growl. Regina flinched and looked up questioningly at her. Henry did the same.

Maleficent hated the Charmings with every fibre of her being and could not simply stand aside and watch them take another child from her little one. But at Regina’s gaze she calmed herself. Henry sensed the tension, and let go of Regina with haste, but only for a second.

“Mom’s apart of the family obviously— so can she and her guest join us?” He asked gently. He knew mistrust was extremely evident. He knew his family didn’t trust his mom’s friends one bit, but he hoped that they’d trust his judgement—even if he was a kid. He had a feeling that Mal, Cruella and Ursula were good people under all the things they’d done. He felt it in his gut. So he knew, if he could only show his family how nice they could be the trust might grow. At least a little bit.

Emma sighed and wondered for a moment how badly this could turn out.

On one hand, she wanted Henry to see Regina. He loved her and she loved him with every fiber of her being. _She_ was his mother. She was the one who raised him for ten years. On the other hand, Regina was currently standing beside —from what she heard from her parents and most of the town—one of the most feared beings in the Enchanted Forest. She didn’t want to let Henry go. Some days she wished she could just run away with him and never look back, but that wasn’t going to happen. His mother was right there looking at her son with such longing.

She nodded her agreement. Henry whooped with joy, and dragged his mother and Mal to the booth they always sat in.

xxx

It was needless to say, lunch was more than uncomfortable.

Regina and Maleficent remained poised as always, not deigning to let the Charming’s behavior affect them in any way. Henry was boisterous and excited as always, but his grandparents were less than friendly. They barely spoke and simply exchanged tense looks when either Mal or Regina spoke. Emma tried to make conversation, but she failed miserably.

Neal seemed enamored with Mal. His eyes never left the dragoness, and on more than occasion he reached out for her hair. When he finally got a hold of it and tugged, Snow let out a dramatic gasp while Mal simply chuckled warmly. David flinched when she took a clawed finger and caressed the tiny hand with a hold on her hair.

“Hello little beastie. How precious you are. The brightest blue eyes this side of the—well I guess not the Enchanted Forest. I know nothing about geography in this world I must admit.” The baby let out a hearty laugh. It warmed Regina’s cheeks and she too leaned down to get his attention but he was firmly tethered to Mal. Snow had to lean in not to strain his arm, and she seemed more than perturbed by it.

Ruby stopped by moments later, a nervous smile on her face. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t there, but she did her best to be a good waitress.

Henry ordered his usual cheeseburger with barbecue sauce, extra sautéed onion and a strawberry milkshake. Then, ordered the same thing for Maleficent when she had the gall to admit that she’d yet to have a cheeseburger. Regina ordered a kale salad with a sparkling water and the others their usuals.

While waiting for the food, Henry roped Maleficent into conversation. He avoided asking too many questions, but couldn’t resist his curious nature for long and asked a few non-serious and harmless questions. Regina stayed quiet throughout most of the lunch, just watching two of her favorite people on earth interact. In the end, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. It wasn’t nearly as hostile or uncomfortable as it could have been. So Regina counted it as a win. At least until it was time to leave.

Henry hopped up first and practically skipped over to Emma’s car. When no-one followed after him he looked over at them.

“So, are we heading back to the house to get my bag? It’s Sunday so Mom’s week starts tomorrow.” Henry reminded Emma with an excited air about him. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She struggled to form words, to come up with a suitable answer for a few moments, but Snow saved her the trouble. She handed Neal to David.

“Can you put the baby in the car please Charming?” She asked. He gave her a questioning look, before catching her drift and nodding. He hurried off towards the car as Snow took a deep breath and met Henry’s eye. He cut her off before she could speak.

“You can’t do that.” He snapped.

Snow’s eyebrows raised at his sharp tone. “I can’t do what?” Her tone hid a warning, but Henry—ever the product of Emma’s impulsiveness and Regina’s temper—pushed on.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he ranted. “You can’t keep taking me away from Mom whenever she does something you don’t agree with! She’s my mom—just as much as Emma is and she wouldn’t let Mal into her life or into the house if she wasn’t 100% positive she was safe.” He argued much to the shock of everyone around him.

They were so used to his one sided view of how the world worked and how ‘evil’ his mother had been that hearing him actually sound mature threw them all off guard.

“I—Henry our intention wasn’t to keep you from Regina. All I want—all we want—is to keep you safe. And we feel that you being near Maleficent is the farthest thing from safe.” Snow tried but it was clear she was struggling to come up with a non angry response.

“And being around you is any safer?” Maleficent quietly countered. Her words lacked the venom that normally accompanied such a jibe. They were more pained this time. And once again, Regina shot her a perplexed look. She looked up at her then took her hand. Mal sighed. “If you truly feel that Henry will not be safe around me, I can get a room in the inn. My presence should not prohibit Henry from being around his mother.”Regina shot her a shocked look, and the Charmings exchanged shocked glances as well. Regina didn’t dare object—despite how much she wanted to.She knew just how it would look to the Charmings.

“We think it would be best—” Snow began, but Emma cut her off.

“No! We can’t keep doing this. Henry’s right. Yanking him back and forth and not adhering to the agreement Regina and _I_ made is wrong. He’s not a bartering tool. He’s a kid. And Regina’s an adult. A grown woman who’s been more pragmatic and more level headed than us at times. She cares about Henrymost and after everything she’s done we should give her the courtesy of trust.” Emma argued. She didn’t wait for Snow’s response. “Come on kid. Let’s get back to the house and get your stuff. Regina—if it’s still alright with you, we’ll be to you before dinner.”

It was only the result of years of training that Regina was able to respond so quickly after being stunned so thoroughly. She nodded and discreetly cleared her throat. “Yes. That’s fine Miss Swan.”

Before Snow or David could say anything, Emma and Henry were out of the parking lot and on the road. leaving Regina and Maleficent to face the wrath of Snow White and Prince Charming. But to Regina’s surprise, neither of them began yelling. Though David looked like he was ready to explode.

“I know it might seem suspicious to you but you should know by now that Henry is my priority over everything. His safety is the most important thing to me. I would not put him a position to be hurt—even if it means losing my dearest friends. I hope once tensions are not as high we can all live together peacefully.” Regina quietly said, before leading Maleficent out of the diner.

When they were out of sight, she exhaled a deep sigh.

“We dodged a bullet by the skin of our teeth.” Regina exhaled.

Mal snorted, a puff of smoke falling from her nose. “You’re right. Bullets are nothing but artificial fire that is deadly to humans but would surely not penetrate my hide. They could shoot all they want,but I refuse to let them win. You raised Henry. You have every right to be in his life.” She stopped Regina in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling her to meet her gaze. “If my presence becomes a problem I will not hold it against you if you asked me to leave.”

“…I appreciate that Mal. Thank you. But I don’t think it will come to that. As long as we don’t do anything villainous we should be able to go without having you leave. Now come along, I have to clean the house before Henry arrives.”

xxx

To Regina’s relief, Henry and Maleficent got on like a house on fire. Separately, they were mischievous little shits but together they were a wrecking ball.

And it was glorious.

They wreaked havoc on Regina’s house and the town together as if they’d been doing it for years. Prank after prank—from colorful chalk bombs in the hallways of Henry’s school to glitter bombs in the air conditioner of the teachers lounge—every successful attempt only bolstered their confidence. No-one seemed to suspect sweet, innocent little Son of the Savior Henry, and most chose to ignore Maleficent’s presence instead of trying to crucify her—much to Regina’s intense relief. In the process of quite literally painting the walls of town hall, they grew close. And Regina was thrilled.

So much so that she refused to let anything part them. Even when Henry’s new prankster persona got him caught and sent straight to the principal’s office, she still spun a tale that took most of the blame off of Maleficent. Though she was sure after time number three of principal calls the Charmings were becoming suspicious. Though they said nothing and after much persuasion and many lectures— Maleficent and Henry toned their pranks down.

“Mom? Where’s my science textbook?” Henry called as he pulled his school sweater over his long sleeve shirt.

“I don’t know! Check the study!” Regina called back from the kitchen, where she was trying and failing to concoct a discreet potion. She didn’t want to make the trek all the way to the vault later that night when she could just as easily brew in a large pot. But Henry was still uneasy around her using magic, so she tried to keep it as secretive as possible. For the time being anyway. Eventually they’d find a way to help him become more comfortable.Using a glamor spell to conceal the tomes and vials she teleported from the vault to resemble condiments and cook books. Regina’s sleeves were pulled up to her elbows, her hair pulled back into the closest thing to a ponytail she could manage and she was sweating like a pig. But no matter how hot she turned to burner and no matter how many crow’s eyes she threw in, the desired affect was not coming about.

Henry rushed into the kitchen, his backpack open and noticeably lacking his science book. “I checked the study. Can’t find it.”

“That’s because you left it in the basement last night—when you were trying to study up the chemical compounds necessary to achieve a prank that will not be named because I took the liberty of burning your notes. Bad idea young man.” Maleficent scolded lightly before slipping something into his backpack. It was his Science textbook with new and improved notes inside. Regina was so caught up in her potion making that she didn’t notice. Nor did she notice when her lover leaned down and whispered the compound Henry needed right into his ear.

He gave her a mischievous grin. “Thanks Mal. I appreciate you helping me make smarter choices.”

“You’re very welcome darling. Now get along , Snow will be here soon to take you to school.”

He gave her a quick hug before running to the pantry and grabbing one of those all natural granola bars Regina loved so much. Then going over to his mom and hugging her bent over form.

“I love you mom. I hope you and Mal have a nice day.”

“Thank you my love—I hope you have a good day as well. Study hard.” With one hand Regina reached down and hugged her son, while the other mixed a few sprigs of fool’s parsley leaves into her concoction. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gave him a push to the door. Seconds later, the front door bell rang. It was Snow White. Since Maleficent moved in, she had taken to bringing Henry to school as often as she could, despite the fact that she no longer worked there. It was her way of checking in on him and making her presence known in whatever way she could.

She was trying to be intimidating—Regina knew that—but she couldn’t help but find her attempts a little bit amusing.

“You wanna walk me to the door?” Henry offered. He knew just how much it pleased Mal to scare the living daylights out of Snow. And he knew that she would never turn down an opportunity.

“Of course.” She glanced over at Regina, whose head was now in a tome disguised as a cooking book. (The dragon made a mental note to talk to the boy some times soon about magic’s true intention’s. Maybe turn his mind around to the idea of it and allow Regina free rein in her house. She knew how much her little one enjoyed the challenge of a good potion brew and the thrill of performing a complicated ritual.) Mal eyed the granola bar, and made a face at the earthy and non appetizing scent she picked up from it. There was hardly any honey and not enough chocolate for a young boy such as Henry. So she twisted her wrist and sent a tendril of her magic to transform it into a candy bar.

He smiled up at her. But before he could say anything and tip Regina off, Mal led him to the front door. When she pulled it back, Snow White stood—and as had become their ritual now— flinched back at the sight of Maleficent. (Henry couldn’t see how she purposefully let the lurid green of her eyes shine, nor could he see the sharp and menacing smile thrown Snow’s way.)

“Good Morning Snow. Regina’s a little busy right now, but I assure you she gave me her blessing to walk Henry to you this morning. Have a good day darling.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, also whispering a tiny protection spell, before letting him go with a smile.

Snow White said nothing, only staring at her as Henry made his way down the path. Mal waved as they began to walk, and felt a rush of glee at Snow White’s flinch. When they were gone, she returned to the kitchen to find the potion supplies no longer glamoured and Regina still pouring over a tome.

“What exactly are you trying to achieve little one?” She asked.

“It’s supposed to be a house warming present for Cru and Ursula but I can’t get the ingredients all the way correct. In this world, finding the blood of a foglet is not as easy as it was in the Enchanted Forest.” She let out a sigh of frustration and flicked a loose hair from her forehead.

“Why foglet blood?” Mal asked, plopping down on the stool of the kitchen island.

“The concealing mutagen. As I’m sure you know—they are known to create illusions and conceal themselves in fog. I was hoping to tamper with the blood a bit and create a very advanced glamour spell. But I can’t find a proper substitute.” She returned to her study without another word, though she muttered to herself as she looked. Maleficent came around the kitchen island then and she looked over Regina’s shoulder onto her notes. Then she took an inhale of the concoction.

Verbena, Wolfsbane, a wolf liver, and a few drops of pig blood mixed with a few strands of a virgin noble’s hair and the basic stabilizing herbal mixture.A powerful spell once combined with Regina’s magic. But it wouldn’t do what she wanted. Not without a little help.

Without much thought and after a few quick calculations, Maleficent reached into a drawer behind her and pulled out a small knife. Then, before Regina could protest, she stuck her hand out over the pot and cut. Rivulets of dark green blood twinged with gold fell over the palm of Maleficent’s hand and into the pot. It began to boil immediately and foamed up to turn a striking turquoise color.

“What are you doing?! Are you fucking serious!” Regina screamed, she rushed to grab a dish rag and press it to Mal’s palm immediately, but it was unnecessary. The blood was already dried up, and the cut healed. Regina looked up at her lover, her own eyes wild with fear and anger. “Why the fuck would you do that without at the least telling me first?!”

“Because we’d be here all day arguing back and forth about how dangerous it was if I’d told you first. Now it’s done, I didn’t hurt myself _and_ the potion is perfect.”

Regina looked over the pot and her eyebrows hit the ceiling. Mal was right. It was perfect. Quickly, she reached down to her feet and pulled out the staffs. They had been charmed to be smaller. They were about the size of a small baton now. She dropped them into the pot and spoke the incantation, bringing her hands up over the pot in a practiced dance. The potion then turned sea foam green. Then dissipated into nothing but foam beside the little staffs.

Regina let out a small sigh of relief.“I’ll let it go for now—only because you were successful—but next time please tell me before you draw blood. I nearly passed out.” She reached into the pot as she scolded her lover, pulling the staffs out and placing them into a velvet pouch.

“I make no promises. You worry too much about me sweet.” Mal pressed a kiss to Regina’s cheek. “I am a dragon—nothing can harm me.”

“Believe that all you want—but the truth of the matter is that in this world you are vulnerable. More so than you’ve been in centuries. _Please_ be careful.” Regina looked up at Mal and tried to plead with her eyes as well as her words. The dragon sighed and took Regina’s face in her hands.

“I will be careful. I promise.” She pulled her into a kiss. It was short, but nowhere near sweet. It was a fiery promise. When they pulled away, Regina was nearly panting and her eyes were a touch glassy with need. Maleficent chuckled and stroked her cheek. “Not yet sweet. Later. Now we must bring Cruella and Ursula their gift.”

Regina groaned. “Fiiine." She whined.

It didn’t take long to pack up the magic supplies and slip something presentable.Regina chose a simple white sundress. It was tight fitting at the top—giving Maleficent a nice view of her cleavage—with a pair of simple heeled sandals. Mal chose a loose white blouse, with jean shorts and flat sandals. They opted to walk—as it was a very nice day—instead of teleporting to the beach.

xxx

When they arrived, the property was surrounded by Leroy and his affiliates. All holding pitchforks and torches—outdated weapons but they got their point across pretty firmly. Regina and Maleficent walked passed them without a glance, but still couldn’t shake the lingering unease and anger that accompanied their presence. Maleficent knocked on the beach house door, and almost instantly the door swung open to reveal Ursula. She had a huge smile on her face as she pulled the pair into a hug.

“Thank you both for coming! We’ve just barely got everything set up. Cru is in the kitchen putting together the take out. Thank the gods for post-mates. I feel bad for the poor delivery man, having to drive to the middle of nowhere and leave it in what looked like a forest. But he got a good tip.” She grabbed their wrists and pulled them inside.

The house was sparsely decorated. Not quite minimalistic—it could never be that with Cru in control—but something modern and chic. Mostly in tones of black, gold and shades of blue. It looked gorgeous. Ursula led them further into the kitchen where, just as she’d said, Cruella was arranging take out containers onto plates. She gave them a smile when they crossed the threshold.

“Hello darlings! So nice to see you. I love the matchy-matchy look. If I didn’t know any better I’d say _you two_ were the newly engaged couple.” She snarked with a smirk.

Regina blushed and Maleficent preened at what she considered to be a complement. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she pulled Regina closer by her waist. “Soon enough dear. But it is your moment now. Come, let us celebrate. I cannot wait to taste the food you’ve ‘prepared’.”

Regina’s heart nearly stopped at the dragon’s words but she didn’t utter a peep. Cruella rolled her eyes and Ursula chuckled as she came to reach above her fiancé’s head and pull out glasses for wine. She poured as Cruella handed out the plates.

“I hope you like Thai.” Cruella said. “It’s the closest thing I could find. I had to cheat and have Ursula use a little magic to heat it up—why on God’s green earth did you create a town so far away from civilization darling?! We’re in the backwoods. The country, not another town for miles! The delivery man had to drive an hour to bring us the food and I had to pay ten dollars extra!”

“I never thought a thing such as Post-Mates would exist! I thought for sure this location would be perfect for sustaining a secret town. And it is. Just not in the twenty first century.” Regina countered with a sigh. “Thai food is fine. Let’s eat, drink and be merry. I have a gift and I’m excited to show it to you.”

They ate outside, in the back of the property. If they didn’t live in Storybrooke, the view and the land would be a perfect solitary moment, but with Leroy and his friends practically breathing over their shoulder, Regina and her comrades couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious. They ate quickly. Maleficent ate three whole plates of pad thai all by herself and vowed to utilize Post-Mates again. After another glass of wine, Ursula announced it was time for Regina’s gift.

“I hope it’s expensive! If you got us something cheap Regina we’ll string you up on our new white picket fence.” Cruella snipped. She held Ursula in her arms as they both watched Regina take out the velvet pouch and pull out the batons. Mal stood back, knowing she was not needed for this particular moment, but couldn’t help but watch in awe as her little one did was she did best.

Regina rolled her eyes. “It was cheap to make. Nothing more than a little blood, sweat, tears and leaves I believe. But it took lots of hard work. Consider it a gift from Maleficent and I.” She sent them a smile before walking to the edge of the property.

They’d marked off the limit of the property with a huge statue of some goddess or another form Ursula’s world. (Ursula would not admit it, but Regina knew she’d enchanted their bank accounts to stay full. She couldn’t blame the sea witch though, she’d done the same thing when the curse broke. Making sure she had the life and means of a queen even for this worlds standards.)Maleficent took the large decanter of the potion Regina had brewed earlier and poured it onto the perimeter of the property. When she went around the entirety of the perimeter once and reached the statue, she stopped. Regina stood just beside it and held the batons in each hand. She raised them high in the sky.

The wind began to howl. It came at Regina’s command, the clouds coming to greet her. She’d always been adept at Storm magic—though she rarely used it.

Regina began to speak her spell in the old tongue. The tongue of the elves—long since extinct in the Enchanted Forest now—in clear, articulated syllables. “ _Thúl a nen. Skui a gaer. Beseech nin iar brethren. Cín -iel. Cín keeper nin. Dolth- hi near. Ton- i laug lhun gaer. Bo nin behalf, ceri- ú- awarth- nin!_ (Wind and Water. Sky and Sea. Beseech me old brethren. Your daughter. Your keeper me. Conceal this place. Create the warm blue sea. On my behalf, do not forsake me!)” She yelled. She hadn’t spoke the language in years, but Maleficent could hear how the pronunciation was spot on. The dragon learned Elvish, Faerie and of course Draconian as a child. But the language had grown and evolved so much since she learned it, she’d been afraid she would not recognize it.

The batons grew in seconds, reaching the size of large staffs. Regina muttered another ancient elven phrase and they began to glow that same sea foam color of the concoction. The lines Maleficent had drawn to began to grow. In one focused swoop, Regina smashed the staffs down on the grass. A dome of sea foam colored light began to form. She grit her teeth and pushed it further. It spread.

She pushed further and it spread again. When she made it to the perimeter—which had conveniently been drawn into a circle—the magic stopped. But the weather around them changed. A trickle of blood fell down the corners of Regina’s eyes, and a single rivulet fell from her nose. She pushed harder still. Grey, dull sky turned to warm blue. The sun was bright. The weather turning from bleak and dreary, to perfectly conducive for a true beach home. Regina pushed the staffs into the ground, casting yet another spell under her breath and with a flick of her wrist to keep them there. Only she, or Ursula could remove them.

When they were grounded, and the spell dissolving into seemingly thin air—the only evidence of its appearance being Regina’s state and the sudden silence as the sound of yelling individuals outside of the dome dissipated—Regina slumped to her knees. Maleficent sprinted to her, her breathing rough as she fought back from yelling from worry.

“What’s wrong?! What happened?!” She questioned. Mal took Regina in her arms, pulling her up and trying to help her stand. Regina’s legs shook, the blood still dripped but she only laughed.

“I did it.” She whispered.

“Did what Regina?” Ursula asked. She and Crue had made their way over almost as fast as Mal. The sea witch reached out to stroke Regina’s curls in a comforting manner.

“I put a spell around your house. Turned everything inside the bubble into a perpetual summer. All you have to do to change the season is move the runes on the staffs. I’m a fucking genius.” Then promptly—like the drama queen she was—passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated the fact that Regina was forced to conform to the Charming's ideas of 'acceptable' to see her son. I understand Emma gave birth to him, but she knew the kid all of ten minutes and they decide to ignore the fact that Regina raised him to be a smart and capable young man. Also, the issue of Regina not using magic unless they ask her to. In this story magic is as intrinsic as breathing to practitioners so she most certainly won't be adhering to that and neither will Mal. That'll cause some problems but thats for a future chapter. Thank you for reading!


	7. The Brewing Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but important because we're getting a taste of the main plot which is fun. I hope you enjoy!

There was a knock on the front door of the manor.

At the sound, Maleficent snarled and finished tucking her lover in the warm covers of the bed. Before leaving the room, she pressed a kiss to Regina’s forehead. It was slightly too warm, which was more than concerning but the worst was already over. Hopefully.

The sorceress stalked down the hallway, down the steps to the entrance before ripping the door open and was not surprised in the least bit to see Snow White standing there. Her eyes were wide as if she’d been caught doing something naughty, though she tried to keep a brave face. And though Maleficent would deny it later, she was not the slightest bit surprised to see Henry right beside her.

Even if it was 1 in the after noon.

“How can I help you Snow?” Maleficent snapped, her voice coming out as more of a rough growl than anything.

Snow flinched then gulped. The woman took a second to straighten up andtry to look the part of the leader she thought she was. “Henry’s suspended. He set off a paint bomb in some child’s locker, a stink bomb in another, then put glitter in the AC of the principals’ office. He can’t come to school for two weeks. He was a perfect student before you came along. What have you done to him?” She tried to snap. But when Maleficent’s pupils constricted and a low growl formed in her throat, Snow backed off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Grandma.” Henry chimed in, a dubious expression on his face as he looked up at his grandmother. “ I literally ran away from home, stole my mom’s credit card, went to a different state and brought back my birth mother at age ten. I was good academically but I was a demon child for sure. Now I use my powers for good. I only target the bullies. And Principal Tremaine just happens to be one of them.”

Snow glared down at her grandson, but Maleficent beamed with pride. She reached out to pet his fluffy hair. “I am proud of you Henry. Showing discretion at such a young age. Already, you are making leaps and bounds. Head inside and start…something. I don’t know. But be quiet. Your mother isn’t feeling well.”

“What happened?” Henry asked. Worry filled his bright eyes.

Maleficent was quick to reassure him. “She used a little too much magic for a gift for Ursula and Cruella. She’s just resting to recover. You can visit her if you want.” She explained.

“I too would like to check on her.” Snow cut in, as Henry ran past Maleficent and up the stairs as quietly as his clumsy little body could manage.

“I don’t think she’d like to see you right now. Trust me. You can come back once she is feeling better.” Mal responded, trying to close the door on Snow but a foot stopped her.

“I’ll be quick. I won’t say a word. I just…I want to make sure—

“That I am telling the truth?” Snow blushed. She was caught. But Mal couldn’t care less what the little maggot thought. She rolled her eyes. “You have five minutes. Do not open your pretty little mouth—understand?”

Snow nodded, and cautiously entered the manor. It was quiet. Quieter than it had been in a while. Henry returned from checking on his mother just as Snow entered the living room. He rushed to sit on the sofa, and turn on a documentary of some sort. It looked to be on some type of reptiles, Mal simply shrugged her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the crown of Henry’s head before leading Snow upstairs quietly, though she hesitated just outside the door.

“Keep near the threshold. You can see her from there. She has been coming out of lucidity occasionally—I don’t want her to recognize you and either try to kill you or think she’s back in _that_ castle. Don’t say a fucking word.” Mal hissed. She didn’t dare elaborate but by the look on Snow’s face it seemed she was able to connect the dots. She opened her mouth to protest, but a groan stopped her. It was Regina.

The brunette rolled over onto her stomach with a groan, pushing her face into the plush pillow beneath her. “Are you alright darling?” Maleficent asked.

Regina let out a pitiful whine at the sound of her lover’s voice. She lifted her head up enough to glare over the covers. “Of course not. My head is pounding. My limbs hurt. Even my ass hurts. Come make me feel better.” She whined.

Mal rolled her eyes, but gave her lover a fond chuckle. “Of course little one. It is my fault you overexerted yourself this morning with that little gift. Though I am upset, your work was brilliantly done.” She walked towards the bed and coiled herself around Regina’s feverish form. This wasn’t the first time Maleficent was comforting Regina after magical overexertion. As a matter of fact—it was a common occurrence back in the old days for Regina to overdue and come crawling to Maleficent for help. It just hadn’t happened in a while. And though Mal was upset that Regina hadn’t at the least told her of her plan, she had to admit that her little one had improved since they’d last spoke. Even if she’d been on a thirty year sabbatical of sorts.

Before long, Regina was asleep. Nestling her face into the pillow and gripping Mal’s hands. The dragon looked over her love’s shoulder, and met Snow White’s eyes.

“You can clearly see that she’s not 100% well. You can leave now. When you see Henry, please tell him that he is welcome to check on his mother any time he wants. And that if he should need anything—he shouldn’t hesitate to come to me.”

Snow nodded with wide eyes, then left as fast as she could. She didn’t expect to see such tenderness from such an intimidating being. Maleficent—the entire time Snow had known her—had been nothing _but_ intimidating. Nothing but terrifying. Not once had she seen a hint of vulnerability—out side of the one time she had pushed aside all pretenses and asked for help. And now, seeing her and Regina who too had held herself to an untouchable standard cuddling, kissing and joking around. It was odd. And touching. But scary in equal measure. So Snow ran as fast as she could out of the house and prayed the dragon wouldn’t eat her in her sleep for witnessing something so sacred.

xxx

Regina recovered with plenty of time and rest. It took a full three days for her to return to her old self.

Three days full of Maleficent, Henry, Ursula and Cruella hovering. It was endearing to a certain degree, seeing how much they cared for her. But it was still deeply uncomfortable to be hovered over in such a manner. Luckily for Regina’s pride, the attention didn’t last for too long. By day three there was no denying that Regina was mostly recovered now.The aching in her body had subsided, the fever was not existent, and she was beginning to experience the preliminary stages of cabin fever. So, Regina called Ursula and Cruella’s new house phone toconspire with the sea witch. Cruella had turned into a snitch since Regina’s injury and would only go running to Mal if she attempted to conspire with her.Regina and Ursula planned a little walk in the woods with their lovers—nothing vigorous. Nothing like running a marathon or anythingtruly challenging—just some light walking in the calm woods of Storybrooke.

But from Maleficent’s reaction, one would have thought Regina had suggested running around the town twice.

She looked as though she was nearly about to pass out at the suggestion. The dragon sighed. “You are only just beginning to get better darling! Venturing out into the great unknown will surely set you back!”

“Keeping me cooped up in this house will set me back! I need to stretch mylegs—I _need_ to move around and use my body again.” Regina sighed. “Trust me Mal.” She took her lover’s hands and looked up at her. Ice blue eyes stared back down at her, worry swimming in them. “If I begin to feel faint, I’ll request you take me back home. But I’m a grown woman. I know my bodies limits.”

Mal scowled. “Evidently you don’t because you ignoring your limits is what you brought us here in the first place. But fine—do what you will. I will not allow you to stay out for long though.”

Regina gave her a smirk and pressed a kiss to the dragon’s cheek. She knew Mal was not completely satisfied, but she couldn’t help but be slightly proud of the restraint the dragon showed. It was obvious that Mal was trying her hardest not to wrap Regina up in the softest blanket in the house and lock her in her room. In place of that solution, she pressed Regina’s face to her neck—where her heavenly natural perfume was the strongest—and let off a spell that covered Regina in it.

Mal was scenting her.

Regina would have pulled back if she hadn’t been too shocked to move, but she could only let out a pleased whimper. Mal’s scent filled her with a sense of security and comfort so profound it was hard to put into words. So she could only melt into her dragon’s embrace and let her scent wash over her.   
  
After a few seconds Mal gave a content grunt. “Much better.” She whispered before finally letting go and heading into the closet.

Regina followed right behind, and soon they were dressed and ready for their hike.

They met Cruella and Ursula about half an hour later a few feet away from a hiking trail that was so rarely used nowadays. They began a light conversation as they walked. A pleasant one about the upcoming wedding plans and how Regina’s spell was fairing at their new home. It seemed her hard work was paying off, as the gloomy weather of Maine hadn’t penetrated the bubble so far. They moved as one group, enjoying all of nature’s blessings and admiring the calm atmosphere of the woods. They weren’t used to such calm in nature. In the Enchanted Forest, creatures of all calibers waited in the ever corner of the forest to devour the unsuspecting. Though most knew better than to cross the Queens of Darkness, some still tried their luck.

It was nice—for the half an hour or so they had—to have some peace.

The peace unraveled with the sound a shriek. Not that of a human, but of an otherworldly, hell-born creature made for nothing more than destruction. On instinct, the Queens of Darkness poised themselves for an attack. Regina summoned a fireball, while Maleficent bared her sharp fangs and readied her magic for a devastating blow. Ursula took out a sharp weapon from her side—a smaller version of her classic trident—while Cruella merely looked for the source of the sound. It didn’t take long for the culprit to show themselves.

A creature sprang up from the dense trees and lunged at them, slashing at Ursula first but only earning itself a flaming ball of fire to the face. It fell away with another shriek but then moved its focus to Regina. They locked eyes.

The thing was hideous. With the body of what looked like an oversized human bird hybrid and unsettlingly enough the face of a woman. She bared her teeth and shrieked at Regina, the sound resounding through the forest creating a deafening silence. Most average beings would have been afraid, nervous at the every least. But the Queens of Darkness felt no fear, nor apprehension. Only a sense of delight at the prospect of being able to fight once more. They’d always had the most fun fighting side by side. 

“We need to know where she came from. Don’t kill her.” Regina called to her companions, before charging at the thing.

Ursula flicked her wrist and her weapon elongated suddenly into a golden trident. She sent a devilish smirk towards the creature. “I make no promises.”

Maleficent leapt into the air after Regina, her nails elongating into claws and various scaly spines began to cover forearms and brow. She attacked with ferocious might, nearly taking off the creatures arm. It dodged, but couldn’t move fast enough away from Regina’s attack. Then Ursula’s.

It didn’t take them long to put the creature down. With their skills and experience fighting the creature was a breeze. And if they toyed with it like cat would a mouse, no-one would have to know. It was just the four of them, moving as one taking down this hellion. Ultimately, Ursula pinned it to the ground with her trident. She impaled it through the wing and shoulder. All of them watched as thick, black blood dozed out of the wound. The creature wailed and screeched in pain, but none of the Queens of Darkness payed any mind.They were basking in the brief rush of adrenaline.

The best part was that the excursions had barely made them break a sweat, even after all of the years of atrophy.

They weren’t even breathing hard.

“Well its not dead. Can you tell what it is now so one of us can kill it?” Cruella asked.

“I can’t do that and you know it. I’m the former mayor of this god forsaken town and bound by my love for my son to report things of this nature back to the Charming family. Not to mention the fact that I’ve never seen something as ugly as this in my entire life.” Regina knelt down as close as she could. She plucked a feather off of the wings of the hellion, and dodged a snapping bite in the process. Mal hissed at the creature the second it got too close, and pinned its throat to the ground beneath the heel of her shoe.

“She sure is feisty. There’s no doubt in my mind that there are more of her. But she’s too stupid, too reckless to be a high-ranking god.” Ursula supplied curiously.

“You’re right.” Regina replied. “She’s not a major god. She’s a minor one—very minor as matter of fact. Most people forget her kind even are gods. I think she’s a Harpy. And unfortunately for us, where there is one Harpy there is always a flock. We must alert the authorities before her sisters arrive.”Regina pulled her phone out of her back pocket and rang the only law enforcement officer she could slightly tolerate at the moment.

On the third ring, Emma answered.

_“Hey Regina, what’s up?”_

“We have a situation Miss Swan. Get here as fast as you can. Three miles west of the well.”

Regina hung up as soon as she relayed the address.

xxx

“She sure is fucking terrifying” Emma commented. It hadn’t taken her long at all to reach the site. She’d brought along all the deputies she had, along with her father, and they were all sweeping the crime scene as she spoke. Regina and Maleficent had been examined for evidence first, so they stood a little ways away their backs facing the creature as they spoke with Emma. Cruella and Ursula were being carefully examined now.

Regina was wracking her brain for information about Harpies. She didn’t know much of them, and in order to properly asses where she’d come from and who sent her and her sister’s more information was needed. But where to find it?

“You’ve got that right.” Regina responded with a roll of her eyes.“And I doubt she came here alone.”

“What is she?” Emma questioned.

“A Harpy.” Maleficent supplied. “A minor goddess of the storm. She has been weakened though by some force. I cannot tell what. All I can tell is that she’s been sent here.”

Regina looked up at her lover with questioning eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Her screeching. It took me a while to figure out, but it’s a language. She’s been singing her master’s praises and saying some very unseemly things about you my little one.” Mal pressed her hand to the small of Regina’s back. Emma’s eyes widened at the gesture and Regina blushed.

“She can say what she wants. I don’t care. As long as she eventually tells me who she works for.” Regina snarled, her mind working as it tried to think of just who could be behind the Harpy’s presence.

“She’s too riled up now. She needs to cool off. Have her sent to the equivalent of the dungeons in this realm. Have her stay there for several days with no food and water and constant supervision. She’ll talk eventually.” Mal supplied with a sinister grin.

Emma cast a look towards the creature—as if to question whether or not she was capable of doing such a thing—but when the thing spit at her she gave a shrug.

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’ll keep you guys updated. If you learn anything else about the Harpies please let me know. We need to find her ‘master’ before he finds us.”

“Have no fear Miss Swan, we will devote our time and energy to it. It’s not like we have much else to do.” The very last part was muttered, but of course Maleficent heard it. She chuckled and nudged Regina’s side.

xxx

They returned to the manor after the hiking incident. Regina offered brunch and Ursula and Cruella of course accepted, though they needed to bring a few things, seeing as they had much work to do for their wedding. As they waited for their guests, Regina and Mal (mostly Regina of course) got a head start on the course. French toast was easy enough to make. Mal was relegated to egg duty, and she took great pleasure in watching the eggs scramble. She hummed as she stirred and Regina looked over at her. A soft sort of curiosity brimming in her amber eyes. “What’s wrong?” Regina questioned.

“Nothing’s…wrong per-say. I’m just slightly concerned.” Mal revealed.

“Over what?”

“The Harpies—their presence is very unnerving. They should be in the deepest pits of Tartarus, not wandering around in the forest of your little town.”

“You have every right to be concerned. Their presence in this town is very concerning…But I don’t doubt we can handle them and whoever sent them.” Regina squeezed her lover's hand as she tried to reassure her. Mal squeezed back. She didn’t respond to her encouraging words. A frown marred her gorgeous features as she pondered something.

“We must interrogate her within the next two days. If we wait too long she will grown confident. If we catch her whilst she’s weak, we can extract the information from her. ”

“I agree. I will call Emma later today and tell her the plan. Now, would you be a dear and pass me the cinnamon?” Maleficent obliged with a roll of her eyes. Regina chuckled and seasoned the french toast just in time for Cruella and Ursula to arrive. They walked in the manor without knocking, Cruella of course ripping the door open and sauntering inside while her wife to be walked beside her. A very large book in her hands.

Regina knew right away that it was the printed out pages of her dream wedding. How cute.

“I hope you don’t mind. We were hoping to get some insight into the things we’ve picked and where to find them in this land. We figured you’d know better than anyone.” Ursula said sheepishly.

Regina gave her a small smile. “That’s perfectly fine with me. Just set the book down and we can begin looking at it after brunch.” She and Mal doled out the portions and soon the group were focused solely on the upcoming nuptials and the wonderful food. The only lingering effects of the Harpies presence was the happy mood that swept through the group. The fight had been a tonic to the slightly tense mood that had followed them everywhere. But their good mood only lasted until the next day.

Regina woke the next morning to a phone call from Emma. She groaned as she rolled over Maleficent and ripped her phone off the dresser.

“What is it Emma?” Regina croaked.

Emma cleared her throat. “I _’m sorry to wake you, but it’s important. The Harpy—She’s getting restless. She attacked me when I walked past the cell this morning. If we don’t hurry I think we’re going to lose her_.”

Regina tried to resist rolling her eyes. As much as she wanted to uncover the mysteries of why the Harpy was in their little town, what she wanted more than anything at the moment was to lay in bed for a little longer. But she needed to get herself together. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

It took a few minutes for Mal and Regina to get themselves up. They growled and grumbled as they got themselves dressed and Regina was so drowsy that she teleported them a few feet outside of the sheriff’s office instead of directly inside as planned. They struttedinside, resisting the urge to hold hands as they are greeted by Emma at the door.

“Hey.” She greeted. “Sorry for the short notice, but I knew how much you guys wanted to talk to her. I think the window of opportunity is shrinking.”

“Thank you for calling us Miss Swan. If you could request that the other officers exit the building for a few moments. I think a dramatic entrance is necessary.”

Emma rolled her eyes, a hint of amusement. “Fine.” She pulled out the radio and called for her fellow officers. There was a bit of resistance on the other end, but slowly the office emptied. Regina went in first. She appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of the jail cell. The creature lay with her back towards the exit. Regina took single step forward as Mal appeared beside her. She cleared her throat.

“Let’s make this quick dear. I know you understand me.” Regina said, her voice entering a lower register, reserved only for intimidation. The Harpy growled at the sound other voice. Regina only chuckled. Mal took a step forward as well.

 _“I have been expecting you Your Majesty.”_ The creature hissed in her own language. Only Maleficent understood her, but she allowed Regina access to her mind for a few moments to translate. “ _Our Master is looking for you. I may have failed to apprehend you this time…but rest fitfully in the knowledge that if I fail—my sisters will not.Enjoy the time you have left, for you only have a little while left before it’s time for you to meet your maker. Quite literally.”_

Regina squinted down at the creature. She took a step forward, risking her own safety to get a better look at her but before she could speak the creature began to writhe in agony. Mal instinctually pulled her back by her arm. She looked just as shocked at Regina did. Not much was known about Harpies, but nothing indicated something like this would happen. Her twisted body contorted in pain and before either Regina or Mal could do anything she combusted into a cloud of some and ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be including more badass Queens of Darkness fighting sequences in this fic because I love the idea of them all tearing through a battle field. Thank you for reading!


	8. Livin' it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy! (I’m dumb and forgot to put a slight TW for Vomit in the latter part of the chapter so sorry)

Luckily for Regina and Maleficent, the security footage from the station cleared them both of any wrong doing. They were let go without much problem and ‘allowed’ to return to the manor, despite the suspicious circumstances surrounding the Harpy’s death. To calm the masses secretly calling for the heads of the Evil queen and the Mistress of Evil, they made a decision to lay low for the time being. Remaining in the manor for the week, seems to be their best bet since ,realistically, there was no reason to leave the house much anyway. It was Emma’s week with Henry so he was only around for a few hours after school. Cruella and Ursula began to lose themselves in wedding plans, so for the first time since her resurrection, Regina and Mal were left to their own devices.

Mal easily came up with a few ideas of how to spend their time.

“Oh fuck.” Regina moaned, pulling Mal’s head closer to her cunt. She canted her hips towards her Mistress’ talented tongue and whined when it entered her at just the right angle. “That feels so good Mal. Don’t stop.” The dragon chuckled, and of course pulled back.

In true Maleficent fashion she stopped almost immediately after Regina requested she didn’t.Regina gave a cry of protest and tried to sit up to tell the dragon off, but Mal was having none of it. She responded with a growl and —to Regina’s surprise— pinned the queen onto the bed by her wrists.

They locked eyes. “You’d do best to stay still little one. I’m in control now.” She growled, giving Regina’s wrists a tiny but reassuring squeeze. Regina could tell the dragon didn’t want to overstep her boundaries, no matter how much she wanted to play. Regina gulped at the thought of what play Mal had in mind.

Since that first ‘encounter’ Regina had pointedly led their interactions into a more neutral territory. But, as of recent, her lust for the rougher side of things was beginning to resurface. She’d never admit it to anyone else, but she craved the rough touch of a skilled hand more often than not. She’d forgotten how good it could feel to be simply fucked into oblivion. To let all her troubles go for a few moments and let someone she trusted implicitly control her pleasure. Her time with Robin had really only amounted to a few touches and a quick fuck in a crypt, but that had been far from satisfying.

With Mal though, there was a 100% guarantee that she would leave the bed satisfied, marked all over and lacking the ability to walk straight. The only problem was the fear lingering in the back of Regina’s throat.

The fear that appeared so suddenly and so fully that it prompted Regina to push down the part of herself that ached to be pushed onto a bed and taken. She wanted to give that to Maleficent, really as much as she hated to admit it—she _needed_ it—but she was afraid. Beyond afraid if there was even a word for it. For reasons that were hard to articulate.

Mal seemed to sense her apprehension and pressed a kiss to her neck, right beside her jumping pulse. A hand came to rest on Regina’s stomach and lightly stroked over the soft skin there.“Your safe word is Snow—do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good darling. If you are ever scared or unsure or simply not in the mood you say that word and everything will stop. Alright?”

Regina nodded with a gulp. “Yes Mistress.”

“Good job darling. Now, can you get on all fours for me?”

Regina’s shivered. A flood of wetness met Mal’s words. She knew Mal by now, and knew only one out of two absolutely sublime things happened when Regina was on all fours. She hurried to obey, quickly feeling the affects of Mal’s presence and her obedience. A fog was falling over her. Her limbs were trembling as she positioned herself the way Mal wanted her. Her mind slowly melting away from the sharp, always attentive state it was constantly in to something more subdued and absolutely heavenly.

Regina whimpered when Mal’s pushed on the space between her shoulder blades, silently asking her to arch more, to put herself more on display. The dragon took her arms when Regina was in the position she wanted, then folded them behind Regina’s back. One hand kept her wrists in place, while the other began to caress her thighs. Regina gave another tiny whimper, this one of utter content.

“Is there anything you would not like me to do my love?” Mal asked in a low tone.

Regina struggled to speak. Her mouth moved and her throat ached with the effort of trying to create words, but nothing coherent came out. A wicked laugh came from Maleficent.

“Already kitten? You’re already so far gone for me. So much so that you can barely speak. In that case, I’ll make sure to be careful.” Her hand slid down between Regina’s legs, playing with her wet folds and teasing the queen. She gave a whimper and pushed her hips back further. Silently begging for the sorceress to at least graze her clit. But it seemed Mal was in a teasing mood tonight. She gave Regina’s ass cheek a slap—nothing horrifying, but enough to curl her toes and remind her of the delicious possibilities if only she’d let herself succumb more often—and leaned forward to bury her tongue inside of Regina.

She gave a loud moan at the feeling. Mal’s tongue had always been skilled—more-so than anyone Regina had ever encountered—but after such a long time without it seems her body was extra sensitive. She was on the edge in seconds, even without stimulation to her clit. She staid on the very edge for several minutes, mewling and moaning at Maleficent’s ministrations for as long as she could take it before breaking.

Regina let out a sob as her body pulled her away from ecstasy for what felt like the hundredth time. “Please Mistress—Please let me come!”

Mal gave a satisfied moan at the title and delivered yet another smack to Regina’s ass. Her cunt spasmed. “Not yet my sweet. Soon. Now that I’ve got you warmed up I’d like to do one more thing with you. Stay right where you are.” Magic filled the air briefly. Regina could smell the perfume of Mal’s magic as she summoned something. Whatever it was, she knew it would only bring her pleasure in this moment. So she arched her back even more.

The tip of a very familiar phallus teased her folds and dipped into Regina just slightly. The memories of all the times Mal had utilized that particular ‘asset’ popped into Regina’s mind at once and she almost passed out. She gave yet another shaky moan instead and spread herself for her Mistress.

“Would you like me to fuck you kitten?”

“Yes Mistress! Please! I’ll do anything Mistress! If only you’d grace me with your thick cock and fuck me so hard I lose all feeling in my legs! Please!”

Mal gave a chuckle and stroked Regina’s hip. “As you wish my darling. On your back. I want to see your eyes.”

In the back of her lust addled mind, Regina silently thanked the sorceress for her thoughtfulness. That position mixed with that toy would not have ended well. She moved slowly onto her back, but once she was comfortable she spread her legs, eagerly waiting for her Mistress to fill her. Mal wasted no time, placing a comforting and possessive hand around Regina’s throat (the perfect mix of firm but gentle. Regina could breathe but in every breath she was reminded of who she belonged to in that moment) and began to fill her.

The cock—which was a result of brainstorming between Regina and Mal and a happy accident. They’d been so drunk off their asses they still didn’t know exactly how they managed to create such a perfectly functioning magic cock—was thick, but not too much so and long enough to fill Regina up to the brim. She could feel her wetness drip down to the insides of her thighs and onto her extremely expensive sheets but she couldn’t care less. Not when inch after inch of that perfect cock was filling her. And the best part was that Mal could feel every last spasm. Every pulse of Regina's inner muscles and ever flutter made her tense, she bit her lip hard to hold back her moans.

“It has been a while since I’ve been inside your perfect cunt. I am surprised either of us have lasted this long.” Mal crooned. She moved the slightest bit, a single long thrust and Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“I won’t be able to last for much longer Mistress. Please. Please let me come.” Regina whined. Mal gave a sharp thrust in response to her words.

“You will only come when I tell you. Do you understand me?”

Regina only got the opportunity to nod her head before she was being fucked within an inch of her life. In reality, it didn’t last nearly as long as it once did but the ferocity and skill with which Maleficent pounded into her little queen was enough to send Regina spiraling. She was a mess of loose limbs and moans as she let her mistress fill her. She clutched at the hand around her throat for support, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. She’d never let anyone else have this. Never, no matter what happened between them would she submit herself in such a way to anyone else. Regina couldn’t imagine even wanting anyone else. And she hoped to the gods that Mal felt the same.

Mal came with a mighty roar. She tightened her grip ever so slightly on Regina’s throat and thrust up into her, brushing against her g-spot and siphoning the most delicious moans from her little queen. As she rode the waves of her pleasure she could see the heartbroken look on her little one’s face. She could feel her inner muscles spasming in jealousy and took pity on her.

“You’ve been such a good girl. Come for me little one.”

The room went black. When Regina woke again only for a brief time, her head was on Mal’s naked chest and she felt lighter than she’d felt in years.

————-

Several hours later, the doorbell of the manor rang. It startled Regina out of her sleep. She gave a confused noise as she tried to gather her thoughts and take stock of her surroundings. Mal was still beneath her —her bare chest acting as the perfect pillow. The dragon tightened her grip around Regina as she tried to move away. The bell rang again.

“Mal I have to see who it is.” Regina murmured. Maleficent let go with a growl. Regina rolled her eyes at her childish behavior, but stood to get dressed. The nearest thing to her was a long sleeved grey shirt and black sleep shorts. She slipped them on, all the while admiring the many bruises and marks all over her body. It had been years since she’d felt so properly satisfied. With a helpful swish of her wrist a glamour was placed over them—just in case the visitor was Henry or Snow (who’d for sure try and arrest Mal if she saw the marks without hearing Regina’s explanation.)

Surprisingly, the faces behind the door were not at all unwelcome. Cruella and Ursula stood, carrying grocery bags of produce between them. At Regina’s unkempt state, they both shared a confused look. Regina’s brow furrowed as she tried had to remember why exactly they were here at such an hour.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Ursula questioned.

“Forgot about what?” Regina replied.

“It’s Friday. Friday’s are Girls Night In remember? I know this newly created tradition is not yet apart of our routines but I sure as hell didn’t expect you of all people to forget about it. Mal must have fucked you well.” Cruella teased with a smirk that would have made any man piss himself.

Regina’s eyes bulged so much they threatened to fall out of her head. Cruella was right for once—she actually had forgotten. Since the incident with the Harpy, the Queens of Darkness had remembered just how much fun they had together Once Upon A Time. Seeing as they were much different people now, doing their usual actives— such as pillaging, fighting and fucking—-were off the table. So, after some Pinterest searching, Ursula had stumbled upon the idea of a Girls’ Night in. The first approved activity was a cooking lesson at the manor, which of course with all that had been going on that morning, Regina had forgotten all about.

Ursula and Cruella looked down at her (yes, down. She wasn’t wearing her usual heels, so of course her status as shortest member of their little group was starting to show) with amused expressions. “We can come back if you’re…busy.” Ursula offered.

“No, come in. You can place the groceries in the kitchen and start prep work while we get properly dressed.”

“Don’t feel the need to get all gussied up for us Reggie.” Cruella said as Regina took a step back to allow them access into the house. “We’re all friends here. Just get the dragon up and come back downstairs.”

“The dragon is already up.” Mal croaked from the stairs. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled down the stairs. When she pulled her hands away from her eyes, Regina could clearly make out the constricted pupils and lurid green iris. She was still half asleep it seemed.

Cruella clapped her hands in triumph. “Wonderful! Let’s get started then. I think Mal and I should handle the drinks, while you and Starfish handle the actual cooking.”

“That…actually isn’t a bad idea.” Ursula replied with an unsure smile. She pulled Cruella close and pressed a kiss to her pale cheek. “I love you, but both you and Mal have…destructive tendencies. Not to mention a lack of patience and tempers that will make something simple like cooking problematic.”

Regina snorted. “You are not incorrect in your assessment.”

They moved to the kitchen without much problem. Mal carried most of the bags, and placed them on the kitchen island before retreating to the bar with Cruella. Ursula pulled out the recipe she’d been eyeing that entire week, and handed it over to Regina. Chicken Parmesan. That seemed easy enough…right?

The cooking lesson was…interesting to say the least.

Ursula tried her hardest to focus, but it was hard with so many distractions around. After making a few drinks that were surprisingly well crafted (most likely a result of Maleficent’s skill in potions making)Maleficent grew tired of staying in one place and kept trying to eat the raw chicken, much to Regina’s displeasure. Cruella followed in her footsteps, and took to eating the parmesan cheese and breadcrumbs, much to Ursula’s amusement.

The recipe itself wasn’t difficult per-say, but with Maleficent and Cruella as Sous Chefs it seemed things were bound to get out of hadn’t soon. After a near miss with a bowl of eggs and a small scale food fight, Regina shooed Maleficent off to watch the pasta boil, Ursula off to make a simple salad for appetizer and Cruella to pour some wine..

Regina smacked Mal’s hand once again when she caught her trying to sneak inside the oven, where the finally prepped chicken was cooking. Mal gave a wounded look. “How do you expect me not to eat the raw chicken when I haven’t had one since being in the Enchanted Forest Regina?” Mal huffed, her eyes never leaving the tantalizing piece of meat.

“I expect you not to eat the ones I set out for our dinner because I asked you to. And don’t lie. I lost an entire chicken the night you came back, I know you ate it.” Regina complained, placing another butterflied chicken into egg-wash. Mal had indeed devoured an entire freezer full of raw meat, chicken included, the night she returned. Which was why Regina was taking the time to make two more portions of food for Maleficent alone. She had the appetite of several teenagers.

“Will you two stop discussing what _used_ to be in your kitchen and focus on what is currently in it. I’m done the cocktails and the delicious dinner to go along with them would be done if only you’d use your gods given gifts and speed up the process.” Cruella argued as she presented her cocktails. They all took a sip.

Regina couldn’t hold back the small moan at the taste. She hadn’t had the chance to indulge in this particular vintage for quite some time. The taste left her reeling, and contemplating taking Cruella’s suggestion to heart so they all could experience the heavenly mix of spicy and floral notes in thewine. Mal responded to her reaction with a low growl. Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed. The former queen only smirked before taking another sip of her wine and making a decision. She locked eyes with her love.

Purple magic surrounded the kitchen and within the blink of an eyes several heaping portions of chicken parmesan with a side of pasta and salad was ready. Her friends cheered as the heavenly scents began to fill the manor.

“I thought you said no Magic darling.” Cruella said as she took the salad bowl toward the dining room.

“That was before I got a taste of this wine. I forgot how good it was. I’m sure you all learned something from my attempts at teaching you _._ ”

Each of the sorceresses took a bowl or plate and began depositing them into the lush dining room. Casual chatter filled the house, and after a few more sips of wine Regina felt the warmth that only came from good food, good booze and good company travel up her spine. She sighed and reached out to hold Mal’s hand under the table. The dragon squeezed back and brought their joint hands up to kiss. They shared a warm look before pulling away when Cruella began to whoop and holler at them.

Just as they began to sink their teeth into the delicious meal, someone knocked on the front door.

“Dammit!” Mal cried. She was getting tired of smelling the Charmings at Regina’s front door. The woman couldn’t have a moment of peace. If it weren’t for Henry, she would have disemboweled them and scattered their entrails along the town line long ago.

“It’s them isn’t it ?” Regina mumbled, her fingers clutching the bridge of her nose to try and alleviate the pressure growing there. Mal nodded and Regina just groaned. When would the idiots give her a break?

Regina stomped to the front door with her drink still white knuckled in her hand. She took a huge gulp before ripping the door open.

Snow stood at the threshold, a casserole dish clutched between her hands, a smile on her too cheery face. Emma stood behind her, a case of beers in her hand and an apologetic look etched in her features.

“Good Evening Regina. We heard it was girls night in so we decided to stop by. Since your friends are apparently going to be in Henry’s life, it’s probably best if we get to know them. Don’t you think?” Her idea was sensible, which made things more complicated. Despite how much Regina didn’t want Snow anywhere near her friends, saying no would put a target on their backs. It would cause suspicion when all Snow wanted to do was “get to know the women who would be around her grandson”. So with a silent groan and another sip of her drink, she opened the door wide.

“Come on in.” Her smile was big and fake but Snow didn’t care as she walked right past her and straight into the kitchen. When Emma walked right in after her, Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Before she could get a word out Emma threw up her hands and apologized. “I’m so sorry. She asked me why I had Henry tonight when it’s supposed to be your week and I just blurted out that fact that you had friends over tonight. I didn’t think she’d actually come over here. I’m so sorry.”

Regina wanted to hit her. She knew it wouldn’t do anything to help their situation or earn her any favor but she really fucking wanted to. All Regina wanted was one night away from the Charmings. One night where she could enjoyherself without interference.But that was too much to ask apparently.

——-

Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. Cruella and Ursula tried their best to be cordial, and oddly enough so did Snow. In fact, she was overly enthusiastic and seemed more cheerful than ever. But even their flaccid attempts at conversation couldn’t salvage the tense silence in the room.

They sat in near silence, eating the food Regina had so painstakingly prepared. Snow had brought a casserole of some sort, but based on her past experiences with Snow’s cooking, Regina didn’t want to take the chance of tasting anything Snow made. The only sound in the dining room was the echoing of utensils hitting the plates and the occasional chews and sips. That is, until Snow cleared her throat. Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes?”

“You made a delicious meal Regina. I just…I wanted you to know.” Snow stumbled. It was clear her intentions behind the compliment were to butter Regina up in some way. Regina just didn’t have the energy or the desire to probe for more of an explanation. She was already three glasses in. Soon enough she’d need this night to end for Snow’s sake, lest she say something didn’t mean to.

“Thank you. I’m glad I had enough to feed us all. I hadn’t planned to have so many guests.” Regina replied, her intentions clear by the slight edge in her tone.

“I understand. That’s why I brought the hamburger casserole. I’ve been trying to be more creative with my recipes, and I know how talented you are in the kitchen. Would you guys mind tasting a bit of it? Maybe with some feedback?” Her words sincere, and for a moment Regina wanted to believe she had no hidden agenda. Snow as a bad liar at the best of times, and surrounded by a table of skilled liars and manipulators. Her feeble attempts at manipulation were childish in comparison, but Regina couldn’tsee the harm in trying this dish. She couldn’t detect a hint of any malicious magic, or magic at all. Maybe she really had just come all the way here to invade Regina’s privacy and trade recipes.

Regina shrugged and took a cautiously small slice and put it on her plate. She distributed a few to her companions and settled them on the table. Mal’s nose twitched and her eyes shot to the plate with obvious mistrust and disgust, but before she could voice her opinions of the ugly dish Regina brought a forkful to her lips.

She took in a deep breath to stave off the nausea. She didn’t give any outward appearance of having been affected by the horrid dish, but Mal could tell she was not…well. Her quickening pulse was indicator enough, if she hadn’t reached for Mal’s thigh in a grip that would have been painful had Mal not been a centuries old dragon. Her hand came to rest on the small of her back.

“Where exactly did you get your recipe from?” Regina questioned.

Snow gulped as she seemed to struggle to answer. “I made it up myself. I added a few things I thought you guys might like, but if it’s not good I can—

“—Nope, don’t worry about it. It’s not that serious. Let’s just…cut the act for a moment and be honest. Why are you here? I expect this type of behavior from me—inserting myself into your inner circle and reveling in the discomfort I feel wafting off of you—but not so much from you. What’s your brilliant ‘master plan’ Snow?” Regina questioned harshly, the final straw having been broken as her patience wore as thin as it could get. And when the younger woman opened her mouth, most likely to try and refute what Regina was saying, Regina gave a cutting glare that easily silenced her. “Don’t you dare lie. Playing this game with me will only lead you down a dangerous road. Trust me.”

Snow huffed like a child and crossed her arms over her chest in a protective move. “I’m not here on any nefarious plans I promise.”

“You thought making me kill my own mother wasn’t nefarious, so please forgive me for not trusting everything you say blindly.” Regina hissed. Snow gasped and Cruella had to hide her face as her wine came spewing out as a result of an ill-timed sip and laugh.

“You’re bringing up past events to hold against me?! Really?!” She snapped.

“Yes. Yes I am. Considering that’s exactly what you’re doing to my lover and my friends by denying them hospitality and treating them like criminals as if their records haven’t been clean for the past 30 years.” At the word lover, both Mal and Snow jumped. Mal, for the simple fact that they’d never discussed such an open declaration before. They knew what they were, but they’d never never talked about letting anyone other than Cruella and Ursula know. And Snow, because she’d most likely just put together the obvious pieces of evidence suggesting this reality.

“Lover? You and Maleficent?…How long?” Snow whispered. Beside her, Emma looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else at the moment. Cruella and Ursula were watching with rapt attention, the only thing missing for them was a bag of popcorn.

“Since the 4th year of my marriage. I had almost lost all hope for a life, then I met her and she…she saved me.” The words slid out too easily and at first no-one was concerned. But Regina’s heart raced a dangerous rhythm. Panic filled her chest as she couldn’t stop her mouth from opening and revealing truths she’d never voluntarily speak aloud. Especially not in front of Snow White. She gulped.

“You…You had an affair.”

“Of course I did. Were you really naive enough to think there was any love between your father and I? To think that our ‘marriage’ was in any way sanctified or pure. He was a pig. A disgusting man who deserved every ounce of pain he felt in his death.”

“My father was a noble man! He loved you as best he could even with the grief of my mother’s death weighing on him everyday.”

Regina burst into laughter. It was unsettling to see her so unhinged in this moment, especially in reference to this. Mal knew how sensitive the topic of her marriage was. She hardly ever talked about it, and when she did it was in her most vulnerable moments. Not at the dinner table with Snow White of all people.

Despite the animosity between them, Regina had always maintained at she didn’t want Snow’s view of her father to change because of her. He was still her father, and she deserved to have the only good memories she had with him remain untainted by their marriage.

But it seemed all of that was out of the window. “That man was far from noble. He was far from evil, but he lingered somewhere in between and it was deplorable.” She growled.

“He treated you like a queen!” Snow rebutted, tears beginning to fill her doe eyes.

“He treated me like a doll! He only pulled me out of the cupboard for a fuck or to take care of you! Outside of that I was tossed aside and forgotten about. I—” She stopped abruptly, a hand coming to cover her mouth as her as she ran to the downstairs bathroom. Her pallor was closer to green thanwhat was natural and every step she took was a stumble but she made it—with Mal right behind her. She pulled her hair out of her face right before she threw up everything she’d eaten in the past hour.

After the first lurch of her stomach, she forced the rest up with her hand. When it was all out, she was breathing heavily but when she looked up at Mal a fire of determination brewed in her eyes.

“I’m going to kill her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a cliff hanger but for good reason. This chapter was getting looong so I needed to cut it so it wouldn't be overwhelming.


	9. An Aching Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I work retail and my shifts picked up drastically last week so I have been more than burnt out. But, I'm back finally. I hope you enjoy! I'm a little rusty but I hope it's still good.

When Regina finally got her bearings and was able to walk in a straight line, she stalked towards the dining room.

The rage that had been building up inside her since Cruella and Ursula’s entrance into the town was at a boiling point.

Snow still sat in the same spot, frozen and unsure as Ursula and Cruella glared at her. Even they looked the tiniest bit unsure, as they weren’t certain what exactly had gone on a few minutes prior. One minute Regina was spilling her guts metaphorically and then the next quite literally. When Regina finally made it through the threshold of the dining room, they looked relieved but almost instantly shocked when Regina stalked to Snow’s side, grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to sit back in her chair.

Regina didn’t even take the time to speak to the woman, she simply used her magic to manifest a rather large knife into her grip, then took the dish of food and pushed it towards Snow’s side of the table as she kept the knife poised and ready—trapping Snow between a knife and a hard place. Snow gasped and a genuine fear began to creep into her eyes.

“What the hell did you put in the food Snow?” Her words came out much more calm than she felt. She knew if she pulled out all the stops, Snow would be a puddle of fear before she got her answers.

“What are you talking about?! I didn’t do anything to it—“

“Stop lying! I vomited profusely because my body was trying to protect me from succumbing to whatever the hell you put in it. Tell me what it was!” Her voice began to rise in volume as her frustration began to mount. She didn’t like feeling out of control of her own body. She didn’t like feeling as if someone else had the ability to pull what they wanted from her. Snow and her family in particular. It was taking a lot of energy for her not to begin screaming and force the information out of the woman.

“I didn’t think it would make you sick. I thought it was a good idea because you’re not open to talking about the things we need to talk about. You want us to let your friends into Henry’s life but I couldn’t trust your intentions so I found a way to get the answers I needed. I may have went about it the wrong way—

“—What was it?!” Mal roared, her fury radiating off of her in waves as she stepped behind Regina. It had been a long time since Regina had seen her so angry. She was nearly shaking, and it was clear she was trying her hardest not to lunge at Snow. She shakily reached behind her and let out a quiet sigh when Mal easily took her hand. Her nails were morphing into claws. 

Snow gulped, her next words came out slow and nearly silent. “Veratis vine.”

“Veratis vine?” Regina questioned, shock beginning to fill her system while her mind began to race. She hadn’t used veratis vine in a long time. Not since her days as the ‘Evil Queen’. “How much? And how the hell did you get your hands on it?”

“Well, I expressed my concern to Blue and she helped me find a solution that was—

“Blue?! That fucking moth. I’ll wring her neck!” Regina threatened, though in the back of her mind she knew her words were more of a promise than anything.

“It’s not Blue’s fault—” Snow tried, she was beginning to panic. Her eyes were growing wider and wider as she looked between Regina and Mal

“—Yes it is! She enabled you to commune with your ridiculous plan and put my life in danger.” 

“It’s just veratis vine! She said it wouldn’t hurt you!”

“It might not hurt me but I’m certain she failed to mention the fact that I am incredibly allergic to the veratis vine and all of it’s many forms. Do you know how many times a fellow monarch put this in my drink or my meal in an attempt to get the information they wanted but they failed because my body has violently rejected their attempts at subterfuge. You are no more skilled than they and if you even _think_ of doing something like this again—I. Will. Kill you.” Regina growled, her last few words coming out as more of a deadly whisper than anything. Snow by some miracle became more pale as Regina moved closer. The knife grazed her pretty little neck but Regina didn’t let it linger. Not with Emma in the room.

Speaking of Emma. “Miss Swan—In the interest of keeping your mother alive solely for Henry’s benefit, it would be best for you to escort your mother out of my house and keep her away from me for the foreseeable future. Right now.”

Emma it seemed was smarter than her mother. She was up in a second, grabbing Snow’s arm and the dish before escorting them both to the foyer. Mal helped Regina to follow after them, and when they stood in front of the front door Emma looked incredibly sorrowful.

“I didn’t think she’d do something like this. Truly, I know you probably wont’t believe me but please know I would never have condoned this behavior. Drugging you to get answers is the last way I’d want to go about this.” Emma pleaded, her eyes begging to brim with unshed tears and a sorrow so poignant Regina knew it was truthful.

The brunette sighed. “I believe you. Just keep her and your father away from us for now ok?” Emma nodded before turning and dragging her mother out of the mansion.

xxx

As expected, with a few spell and a little bit of hard work they were able to find a single veratis vine stem to use for an antidote. Ursula worked on it quickly and concisely while Regina hid herself in her room. As unaffected as she tried to appear, it was terrifying to know that with the vine in her system the facade she’d so carefully constructed might be torn down. She’d already confessed that Mal was her lover to a woman who definitely didn’t need to know. Now, she was afraid that other truths would be revealed to her dearest friends.

When the potion was ready, Ursula knocked on her bedroom door. When she walked in with a clear glass of pink liquid, Regina let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck! I can’t wait to stop feeling like shit.” She said, holding out a hand for the potion. Ursula snorted.

“You and I both know you don’t feel as bad as you claim to. You’re only upset because you spilled the beans at dinner. Don’t think about it too much, it’s not like you told her you l—

“Don’t you dare say that word to me.” Regina growled, but of course Ursula was far from afraid. As a matter of fact, she was more amused than anything and only rolled her eyes at Regina’s antics.

“I’ll stay quiet for your pride’s sake, but please know it’s quite obvious. At least to those of us who know you well enough to know how head over heels you are for that dragon. In other news, ” Ursula huffed and stood up slowly from the bed. “drink lots of water. You need to flush the vine out of your system so your body can stop trying to purge itself.If you have any problems have Mal call us ok?” Regina simply nodded.

With that, the sea witch gave Regina an unexpected but comforting kiss on the crown of her head before leaving. Mal didn’t come up to the room for a few minutes, presumably biding her time and preparing various remedies in the event that Regina’s stomach didn’t settle. It wasn’t wholly recovered, even with the potion in her system but the violence of the purging was gone.

Now she was left with a queasy and unsettled feeling that was far from fun.

When the dragon finally came in, Regina sheepishly and almost instantly opened her arms for her. With a small chuckle, Mal obliged and climbed into Regina’s arms.

“How are you feeling little one?” She asked her husky voice coming out as a rumbling melody that soothed Regina’s soul.

“I feel…better. The nausea is still very much present and I feel as though any second I will burst forth with either vomit or the deepest darkest secrets of my being and I’m quite scared.” She confessed in a rush of breath she tried to hold back.

A rush of nausea overcame her, and as if her body sensed the aftereffects of the vine. The feeling of being forced to reveal just a little too much was disconcerting enough, but on top of that her body was pushing to start another attempt at ridding her system.

Regina stumbled to the bathroom and expelled as much as she could pitifully. Mal was right behind her.

“I'm sorry love—I didn’t even think.” She apologized, her hand resting on Regina’s lower back to comfort her.

“It’s fine. I didn’t think a simple question like that would trigger such a response. But the potion is making its way through my system now. It shouldn’t be long until I’m free of the effects. Help me to the bed?” Mal obeyed without question, gently leading Regina to the bed and tucking her in.

It didn’t take long for Regina to fall asleep.

xxx

Her dreams were vivid. 

For majority of them, Regina couldn’t tell exactly what was going on. The images were too loud, too bright, too much for her to process in such a short amount of time but her senses adjusted eventually. The images slowed and their colors muted until it was easy to see that the film playing behind her eyes was not her own. There was no sound, only the ringing in her ears as pain filled her chest. Not a physical pain—though she would have preferred to have had her heart ripped out than feel _whatever_ this was—but emotional.

She saw Snow and David—years younger, in garb that belonged to the enchanted forest. They looked so sorry, but the glint in their eyes clearly stated that whatever was going on was something they wouldn’t stop from happening. They looked sorry but not sorry enough. More pain, blinding pain. Snow and David once again , this time attacking. Loss. A devastating loss that caused Regina to—unbeknownst to herself—cry out in her sleep. Her cries turned into wails of pain and soon Mal was forced to wake her.

The pain didn’t stop, and neither did the wails. Tears fell steadily down Regina’s cheeks, she was trembling and her entire body felt cold.

“Regina? What’s wrong? What are you feeling?” Mal frantically asked but Regina couldn’t articulate just what she was feeling.The pain was too muhc. It was choking her. Drowing her. All she could do was cry.She simply cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Her body eventually gave into the exhaustion of the day and she let herself be coaxed into a lying position.

As she fell back asleep—still letting out the whimpering ghost of cries— a deep dark sense of loss took root in her chest.

xxx

Hours melted into days and days into weeks, just as they always did. The one month anniversary of Maleficent’s resurrection and Cruella and Ursula’s return was coming up more swiftly than anticipated.

In the weeks following their first ‘Girl’s Night In’, Regina grew distant. Not intentionally, but her mind seemed to be pulling her inward more often than she had an explanation for. Maleficent was obviously worried, but didn’t want to say anything in fear of stirring the pot just a little bit too hard. Despite Regina’s quite vocal admission of their relationship, they didn’t talk about it. What they had was tentative, delicate, and neither had had anything of the sort last long in their lives. So they ignored it.

But ignorance could only be bliss for so long.

Cruella and Ursula were ready to move into the new house. After weeks of preparation and shopping the day had arrived in which all the furniture owed need to be installed and the decor established. At first glance it seemed like an easy task, but with Cruella’s hoard of fur coats, the task proved to be more daunting than anticipated.

“I have to keep my options open. I can’t be caught dead in a rabbit skin during the peak of summer.” Cruella adamantly argued. The reception of which was only a chorus of grumbles and frustrating eye rolls.

Before the day began, they had divided the couple’s belongings among them.

Cruella was in charge of the coats and clothes. Ursula was in charge of trinkets and personal items, as she knew where to put them. Mal was in charge of furniture, as she was the only one physically strong enough to pick such heavy things up. Regina was in charge of moral support. Being the smallest of the women, she wasn’t allowed to do much as she could potentially “get under foot” as Cruella put it. But she helped with magic as often as she could.

They got things done fast. With Ursula’s knowledge, Mal’s strength and speed and Regina’s magical support, things were done with efficiency. Now all they had to do was decorate. Cruella would not tolerate a home full of boxes.

“Move the mirror over just a tad bit darling.” Cruella commented, pointing her elegantly manicured pointer finger just a millimeter away from the original placement of the ornate mirror. It was tasteful, but heavy, and Regina was finding it tedious to hold it up with her magic. She moved it anyway.

“No no no you’re too far. A little more to the right now.” Cruella scolded, but Regina had had enough. They had been playing this game for minutes. She had a whole house to decorate and much more interesting things to do with her time.

“Cru” She growled. “If you want it perfect, why don’t you do it yourself.”

“Why would I do that when I have you here to do it for me?” She asked with a sinister grin.

Regina scowled but the scowl turned into a malicious grin, when opened her mouth and yelled at the top of her lungs. “URSULA!” Cruella froze but growled as she hurried out the room to look less guilty.

“What did Cru do now?” Ursula asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.Her golden brown hair—now put into a braided style Regina found to be incredibly flattering— was pulled into a loose ponytail. She was dressed in head to toe workout gear. She looked in such contrast to her future wife, who—even when moving—looked like she just stepped out of Vogue’s latest and most dramatic issue.

“You two have moved to the kitchen now?” Regina asked in a surprised tone. She hadn’t the kitchen to be done so soon.

“Yes thank the goddess. The bathrooms took less time they we originally thought. You two seem to be getting along.” Ursula commented, looking between her lover and friend with clear amusement.

“I will never wrap my mind around why you two insist on putting us together. We can never get anything done.” Regina huffed. Ursula only laughed.

“Exactly. Mal and I find it entertaining to watch our humans squabble about for no particular reason.” Ursula sniggered. Regina gave her playful push before letting out a snicker alongside her.

She and Cruella had a talent of getting under reach others skin no matter the situation. One time memorable occurrence had been when the group stole from King Stephan’s castle— a regular occurrence. Regina and Cruella had debated for half an hour which jewels to take simply because some were blue and some were green. Mal had to drag them out of the window because they had taken too much time. Not to mention the various times Cruella had interfered with her battles because she was upset, or the times Regina had dyed her dogs for the hell of it.

“Regina? Did you call Emma for help?” Mal called as she rushed from the kitchen. A rag sat between her filthy hands as she tried to clean the oil from them.She too was dressed in workout gear. Calf long tights and just a sports bra, as the t-shirt regina had provided was too constricting. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that shouldn’t have made Regina as happy as it did.

“No I didn’t…why?” Regina asked. Was Emma here? If so, why?

“She’s outside. She’s about to—” There was a loud knock on the door “knock.” Mal sighed.

Regina hurried to the door. Her heart began to race the closer she got to the door. Why was Emma here? How did she even know that Regina was here?

She ripped the door open to reveal an excited Henry, and a sheepish Emma.

“Hey Regina, sorry to stop by unannounced—again I guess—but someone told me the dangerous duo was moving. I came to help ” Only then did Regina take in her clothing. Both had basketball shorts and t-shirts on. They even matched a bit, as both had on black shirts.

“Help is always welcome, come in come in.” Ursula said, pulling Emma in hesitantly.

“Miss Swan. I need help in the kitchen. Follow me.” Ursula demanded, though much more gently than Regina would have. She didn’t wait for Emma to respond, she simply moved and expected Emma to follow. The blonde almost did, but before following all the way she stopped to talk to Regina.

Emma could feel the apprehension coming off of Regina.

She cleared her throat. “This isn’t some scheme to plant bugs or something in the deadly duo’s new home. My parents know I’m here. I made it clear to them that I am an adult and that I can go wherever I want. I just….I want to apologize to you all for the way my mom acted the last time we were all together. I want to get to know you guys and see you interact so I can see if Henry will be safe here—although I already know the answer. I know you Regina, and I know you’d die to protect him. It also doesn’t hurt that all Henry talks about is asking Ursula what’s really under the sea and asking Mal what the stars _really_ look like.They’ll be kinda pissy for a month or two but they’ll get over it. So” the blonde rubbed her hands together in anticipation. “Where do we start.”

—————

Half way through their busy day, Killian brought the group lunch, much to everyone’s surprise. Everyone but Emma of course. He even got their orders right. But he didn’t stick around for long, as his problems with the Sea Witch weren’t resolved. Emma stayed for another hour before heading home with a salute and a warm message of congratulations. 

Which left the queen so darkness all alone.

There wasn’t much left to be done, expect little bits of decoration here and there—specifically in the nursery. They were looking into adoptions over the month, and were one step closer to finding their future child—so the preparations had officially begun. Regina and Ursula were putting up away a few small things they’d gotten on impulse while Mal put together the crib and Cruella finished the wallpaper. Regina reached into the bag of toys, and pulled away a rattle of some sort. It had been specially made clearly, a carefully crafted tentacle wrapped around what looked to be a pearl. It was delicate and intricate, but also it _hurt_ to look at. With a tilt of her head, Regina took a closer look but felt tears burn at her eyes. Her breathing was becoming shaky.

Voices called out for her in the distance, but she couldn’t focus on them. All she could focus on was the pain and the—

“Little one? Come back to me.” Mal commanded. There was no mistaking her tone for anything other than a command. Strangely enough, the force of it comforted Regina. She looked up to meet Mal’s eyes, and let out a sob at the resignation in them.

“You lied to me.” Regina whispered, her words giving off an edge of a whine as the pain seeped through her tone.

“I did not lie Little one.” Mal quietly rebutted, a single tear of her own falling down her cheek.

“Yes you did! You told me you were fine! You told me nothing happened and that you were fine! But you lied to me! I could have stopped them! I could have—

“—you would have done more than stop them my darling. You would have destroyed them. You were already on the warpath but I didn’t want to lead you any further.”

“By lead my any further, you mean tell me that you were—that my—that they took my child from you?!” Her chest burned with pain and her brought a hand up to rub at her racing heart. “Did you not trust me enough to tell me? Did you think I would—oh gods!” Regina forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pitiful looks from Ursula and Cruella as they pieced together what exactly was happening.

The veratis vine had forced the truth out of Regina—sure—but with her body’s reaction, coupled with the herbs needed to both lessen that reaction and take away the affects, Regina was subjected to abrief moment of 'ultra clarity'. The dreams Regina had been experiencing were not dreams but memories. And the memories were Mal’s.

“It wasn’t that she didn’t trust you Regina—she wanted to keep you from feeling obligated to put aside your desires to tend to her. You wouldn't have been happy, much less sane, if you hadn't done everything in your power to finish what you started.” Ursula calmly tried, but her words only made Regina more upset.

“You told them both! You told Cruella and _Snow fucking White_ before you told me?!” She exclaimed. Mal reached out to soothe her, but Regina jerked away. Fury and sorrow warring in her dark eyes. “Who else knew?”

“I—”

“WHO ELSE KNEW?!” Regina roared.

“I told Blue. I thought she would help me to convince the Snow to keep her safe but she….there was no stopping what was already set into motion.” Mal whispered, more tears also falling down her face.

Regina could only stop and stare for a few minutes. On one hand she was furious. Mal had kept something so big from her because of her own ignorance and her own depravity. On the other hand she felt broken beyond repair. She’d created a child with Maleficent. And now that child is most likely dead.

Because Snow White used her for the benefit of her family.

That was the final straw.

She didn’t wait to hear anymore excuses or explanations.

Regina simply left the beach house and teleported herself right to only person currently in this town who’d be able to answer her questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't wait to get into this. I hated how Lily was handled in the show so I'm going to do it differently.


	10. You Won't Feel a Thing, When You Go Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamefully walks back into the metaphorical room* Hi lovelies! I missed you all so much. Today is my birthday so I finally have time to get some writing done. I hope you enjoy!

She could smell the wards from a mile away. They were powerful light magic, ancient and formidable to say the least but Regina wasn’t phased. She let the pain of the spells attempts at pushing her out roll off her back like water, and with a conscious pulse of her own magic, they dispelled. Falling to the ground visibly, in crystalline pieces of light blue and silver light.

Regina stepped over it, the sound of her heels echoing around temporarily empty room. It would be filled to the brim with Blue’s acolytes soon enough.Just as expected, before she could even call Blue’s name Tinkerbell came from a small room, her eyes blown wide at the sight of Regina in the convent. A sister came behind her, one with a long dark ponytail, hard eyes and high eyebrows. She gasped and flew down the hallway in a rush of crisp wind, she appeared again in front of Regina. Tink on the other hand knew better than to advance. She didn’t move a muscle.

“Regina…whatever is going on right now, we can work this out. You don’t have to resort to violence to solve your problems.” She tried, her voice shaking and her countenance screaming uncertainty. Regina had no choice but to laugh.

“Move out of my way Tinkerbell. I’m not going to kill her, I just need to talk to her.”

Tinker bell gulped audibly before pointing down the hallway her former partner had run down. The dark haired sister growled and stepped in front of Regina. “Don’t take another step forward. I’m not going to let you—” Regina rolled her eyes and sent the woman flying with a flick of her wrist. She hit the wall with a thud and a grunt of pain, not that Regina cared. Tinkerbell cleared her throat and wisely spoke up before she too was forced into compliance.

“Down and to the left. It will be hard to get in I imagine. Vidia is not the only sister on patrol.” Tinkerbell warned.

Regina stepped forward with a sinister smirk and patted Tink’s shoulder.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She promised, her tone husky. She gave a wink before strutting down the hallway. Blue’s office was quite obvious, as it was the most warded of the rooms. Regina could sense the several magical presences of her guards, but their power compared to hers—even after all these years of stagnation—was laughable.

She sent the door flying off its hinges with a blast of magic. Several fearful screams echoed around the small room, but none deterred Regina. There were three more sisters huddled around Blue, their wands at the ready. Regina quickly dispatched of them, tossing them away from their leader and tying them up with a few spells. She silenced them for safe measure, and stalked towards Blue.

“Why are you doing this Regina? Why are you going against all of the hard work you’ve put into finally being good—

With a roar Regina gripped Blue by her jaw with one hand and forced her up against the wall. Her hand slipped downward, and a tight grip began to form on the fairy’s neck. Blue gasped, her pale skin bruising so easily under Regina’s touch.

“You know exactly why I’m here. Maleficent told me—or rather, the veratis vine did. Either tell me all you know or I’ll kill you, then kill every last one of your precious fairies after you.” Regina's eyes were bright with fury as she stared into Blue’s soul, practically forcing her to answer. She would not take silence as answer. Not this time, and not anymore.

Blue gulped. Regina tightened her grip and narrowed her eyes at the moth. With a cough, Blue finally spoke. “Not. Here.” She gasped. If Regina hadn’t known any better she would have guessed Blue was trying to remind her that the child she lost was not in this world—which was beyond dangerous for someone in her position— but Regina knew better.

Blue might try to look dumb, but she wasn’t. She was ancient, wise beyond her years even then—but she was self interested to a fault. And self righteous to her downfall. She didn’t want to be exposed in front of her acolytes.

Whatever she was about to say, would change their view of her. That, made things ten times more interesting. Regina didn’t owe her any favors. None. It was a miracle she didn’t kill the bitch now, but she needed answers. And in all honesty, she was intrigued. So she teleported them into the chapel in a cloud of her magic. She pushed Blue away from her and into a pew, then shut and locked the door behind them.

The fairy gulped.

“Talk.” Regina growled. “You have five seconds before I paint these holy grounds with your entrails. I’ve always wanted to know what color they were.”

It took her a few seconds to gather her words together and when she did, they came out incredibly shaky. “She’s alive if that’s what you were worried about.” Blue spilled, her eyes wide with fear. Genuine fear, which only served to fuel Regina’s instincts to probe further.

“How do you know?” Regina questioned harshly.

“I created a way of telling. When Snow came to me in hopes of assistance, I knew it was imperative to keep the child in my sights at some point. She’s your child after all.” 

“You knew? You knew that she was mine and you let Snow take her away? You let Snow use my child for whatever nefarious plan she concocted?!” Her voice fell into a growl as the rage filled her once again. This entire time, Blue had been able to look her in the eyes and not give a damn that she’d had a hand in the loss of her child. A child she hadn’t even known existed until a few hours ago. Her heart broke a little bit more, and the pain pushed at the rage in her and only heightened it.

“Yes I knew. I knew from the second Snow mentioned Mal’s pregnancythat you had a hand in that child’s conception—whetter it be knowingly or unknowingly. And I knew how important it was to keep Emma safe so she could break the curse.” Blue admitted. She gulped when Regina took a step even closer.

“You were so concerned about Emma’s safety, you didn’t think about the other child who needed your help. But that’s the way it is with you isn’t it? You focus on your agenda and ignore all those who don’t fall in line with it. It’s the opposite of what you were bred to do you moth. You were brought into this plane of existence to assist those in need. You have done the complete opposite, and you’ll pay for that.”

Blue’s eyes grew wide as Regina whispered an old spell. One she’d kept in the back of her mind just for moments like this, but had never dared to use before. She called upon the ancient powers, forcing Blue into her natural form and exposing her most vulnerable parts. Her wings were big and blue and oh so fragile. Regina conjured a steak knife and stuck it through the top wing.

Blue screeched and scratched to try and get away, but Regina refused to give her even an inch of leeway. She was past the point of no return at this point. And she’d do whatever it took to both make Blue pay and find her child. Her daughter.

“Where is she?!” Regina questioned.

“I don’t know! I truly don’t. I only have a spell set to tell me if she’s alive, not to tell me her location.”

“Is she in this realm?!” Regina roared, her magic conjuring another knife in her clenched fist. Blue winced away from it, but whimpered when the movement hurt her injured wing.

“Yes! The orb would be the color I’ve coded for the different realms if she was in a different one.” Blue explained hastily. The blood flow was slowing down, and finally Regina took a moment to really look at it. Just as suspected, her blood was a light blue. 

“Where is the orb?”

Blue pointed to her desk. Regina took another knife, and stabbed it into the right wing. Blue screamed. The door was being subjected to frantic banging, but Regina silenced it with a spell. Then she walked over to the desk and to thedrawer. Inside sat a crystal ball filled with cloudy dark red smoke. The second she got her hands on it, tears filled her eyes. It was like she could feel her daughter’s presence in a way she hadn’t been able to before. Her child. Her little girl. She was in this realm and alive and _waiting_ for them. They needed to find her,

Regina moved to exit the room, but Blue reached out for her with a desperate cry. “You can’t just leave me here! My wings—you’ll scar them if you don’t let me out soon.”

“Hm…a scar doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It will—-

“—I don’t care!” Regina yelled, the lightbulb over head burst at her sudden emotion. “I don’t care just the same way you didn’t care about me when I was in need of saving, and the same way you didn’t care about my child when she was used as a pawn in this sick and twisted game of yours.

I was about to leave youhere. Alive for the most part, maybe a bit shaken up, but now that you’ve gotten the absolute gall to speak to me the way you just didI have no choice but to remind you just what is at stake here. Just what I will do to you if I find out you lied to me in any way, shape or form.” She advanced slowly, Blue’s eyes growing wider and wider, her fear becoming more and more prominent the closer Regina got.

From the ether, Regina pulled out a long, glistening sword. It hissed as it was exposed to the air, the heat of it so obvious waves surrounded the blade. Regina split Blue’s right wing—her right arm in essence, as the fae considered their wings to be extensions of themselves. Like another set of limbs. Much like dragons—in half easily. The fairy let out a deafening wail of pain, but Regina was far from moved. She’’d endured pain much worse than this in her _childhood._ Blue could endure this for a few seconds.

She loosened the steak knife, and watched as Blue fell to the ground, clutching her mutilated wing and sobbing. Regina sneered down at her.

“Stop your crying. It’s pathetic. I’ll take the rest of it if breathe a word of this to anyone.” She threatened. Blue nodded.

Regina didn’t linger, as the sounds of Blue's cries were becoming much more annoying than entertaining. 

She left as abruptly as she came.

xxx

When Regina returned to the manor a storm was ripping its way across the neighborhood. The rain poured down so hard it rattled her bones, but the feeling was welcome. The pitter patter echoed around the foyer.

Regina shut the front door behind her with a loud noise, her right hand clutching the orb to her chest as if it _were_ her child. Tears streamed down her face, but they were hard to distinguish between the rain water falling down her face. Mal met her at the foot of the stairs, her eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy. Regina trembled under her gaze. Her tears only came faster and faster, her eyes burning and he chest aching and everything in her begging for a reprieve of some sort from the pain she was in. Before she knew it, she was on her knees. Ugly sobs pouring from her lips.

Mal was at her side in a heart beat, pulling her into a tight embrace and making her feel safe. But that was the problem. 

Regina didn’t deserve to feel safe. She was a monster. An abomination of the highest proportions. _She_ was the reason her child was away from her, the reason Mal had to endure the pain of sucha loss. A pain she was in no waydeserving of. Regina’s cries became more frantic, her breathing more erratic until Mal had no choice but to pull her up and carry her into the bedroom.

“Little one I’ve got you. You are safe in my arms. Safer than you’ll be in any other place in this world. Take a deep breath for me.” Mal’s husky voice rumbled. It sent waves of comfort through Regina, but when the moment passed she was left feeling even worse.

“No. NO! Stop!” Regina cried out. She tried to pull away but Mal was having none of it. “Let me go!” 

“Why? You know that’s the absolute last thing you want.” Mal argued, her expression determined and knowing.

“What I want doesn’t matter! I don’t deserve this! I’m disgusting. I’m ruined and you know it! I was so disgusting you wanted to keep my child away from me. Because of me, your child is gone! I did that! She could be injured, she could be traumatized, she could be—

“—Stop that Regina!” Mal roared, her voice raising in volume and her eyes glowing in warning. Regina shrunk back on instinct, as she knew Mal wasn’t playing around but she couldn’t fully stop her mouth from moving. She only uttered a single syllable of disagreement before Mal forced her onto her back and took her wrists in one of her hands. The other was gently caressed Regina’s side in comfort. Reminding her that she was safe in Mal’s presence.

“Do not speak of yourself in such a manner.You are not disgusting. I did not keep my pregnancy from you because ofyour darkness—I knew better than to think you would hurt any child, let alone ours. But I didn’t want you to feel obligated to move away from your plan to care for our child. You needed the closure to move on within yourself.”

“But I destroyed myself in the process! I allowed myself to be destroyed by Rumple’s puppetry and my mother’s disease ridden version of love and because of that our child—she—

“—She’s alive little one. She’s alive and in this realm and that’s what is most important.”

“But—

“—Hush. Keep still for me my darling. Squeeze my wrist if you want me to stop.”

Regina’s eyes widened as she caught up to what Mal was implying. They hadn’t done a scene like this in years. But gods, if this wasn’t what she needed right now. To be held and taken care of and pushed to her limit to break past her damage and heal. Regina nodded and let one hand wrap around Mal’s slender waist. The dragon let go of Regina’s own wrist and with one hand began to pull out the rope from under the bed. It didn't take long for her to pull Regina into the position she wanted her in.

xxx

It had been years since Maleficent had Regina in this way. She’d been such a good girl for so long that it seemed almost impossible to fathom this, but the dragon knew this was what Regina needed right now. She stripped her naked. Then, tied Regina’s ankles together in an intricate knot. Next were her wrists, though she left enough room for Regina to move if she truly needed to. The two bindings were brought together by a harness of sorts around Regina’s midsection and gods—she looked divine. Her hair splayed out on the bed, her naked chest heaving as excitement began to mount.

  
But this was just the beginning.

Mal bent the brunette over her knee, and pointedly ignored the little whimper she gave as she realized what exactly what about to happen.

  
“M—

“Hush little one. If you feel so convinced your’e deserving of hatred, I’ll remind you of why I think otherwise. You’ll take your punishment so prettily and then you’ll earn your reward and you’ll see. If you don’t yet, you will eventually.”

The first hit came down without warning. Regina jumped and tried to pull away when Maleficent’s hand came into contact with her bottom, but Mal kept her still. “Count for me Regina.”

“1, Mistress.” Regina whined. Her face nuzzled into Mal’s leg and as a reward the dragon ran her hand over the ridges of her spine.

“My good girl. So perfect for me, even when she thinks she’s not. Even when she doesn’t realize that she was put on a path that was not her own. That she did the best she could given everything she’d been put through.” another strike, this one a little bit harder.

Regina moaned at the feeling, and wriggled just a little bit. Mal held back a satisfied growl and instead went for another strike. “3 and 4 Mistress.”

“Wonderful my darling. Keep counting for me.” Mal lost herself in the calculated dance between hard and not too hard. Despite her tough exterior her little one was fragile. Tonight was not the night to injure her or mar her perfectly imperfect skin.

At 10, Regina let out a startled and slightly delirious moan when a slender finger found its way between the folds of her cunt. She arched her back and moaned when the finger entered her slowly.

“So good for me little one. You deserve this. You are so precious and so special to me. My gem. My love. Do you want another finger my love?”

“Yes Mal! Please!” Mal didn’t hesitate.

xxx

  
Regina’s mind went numb. Her entire being was filled with a fogginess that was more comforting than anything in the entire world. Hands caressed her sides and her stomach. Her cunt was being filled with strong and perfectly poised fingers that hit just the right spots. Moans continually fell from her lips as she felt her orgasm began to crest. Regina squeezed the wrist in her grip one good time, long enough to tell Mal just how good she felt. Three fingers fucked in and out of her wet heat, while a nimble thumb flicked her clit just enough.

She held back until she heard the words, and when she did she nearly lost consciousness.

The ropes felt like the best hug and to her embarrassment, she could feel herself drooling the slightest bit. This headspace, this coveted moment of pure bliss was something she felt with no-one but Mal. No matter how hard anyone else tried, it wasn’t the same. She couldn’t go down for them the way she could for Mal. And she was grateful. 

Minutes melted into what felt like hours and before Regina could process it, she was being flipped onto her side. Mal’s face came into view and Regina gave a tiny smile.

“Do you feel better now little one?”

“Yes mistress. Thank you mistress.”

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to come out of your restraints?”

“No..please…not yet.”

“Alright my love.” Neither of them moved. Maleficent simply ran her fingers through Regina’s hair and hummed a sweet melody. Something unfamalir to Regina, but comforting all the same

The brunette fell asleep like that, in complete and utter peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love messing with Blue, I have to admit. And I've been plotting a scene between Regina and Mal for a while, I'm glad it turned out the way it did. See you next time!


	11. Nothing to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy , we're moving towards some juicy stuff I can't wait.

They didn’t leave the house for another 24 hours. Regina knew what was waiting for her on the steps of her manor. A firing squad would be ready to haul her off into the town square to execute her because of what she’d done to Blue the second she so much as stuck her head out a window. But she didn’t want to care right now. Or ever, as a matter of fact—but that was unrealistic. So Regina gave herself24 hours to have a pity party of sorts, wherein she’d not leave Mal’s arms for anything to her food or personal needs.

And that’s exactly what happened. Her phone went off several times, but she ignored each and every call that wasn’t her son. Henry sent several texts, and after the first few Regina explained as vaguely as possible what was going on.

That she came across some new information that put some things into perspective regarding Blue and Regina’s relationship with Blue, and that Snow set into motion something very painful for both Mal and Regina, so she needed space. Emma sent a few concerned texts as well, and Regina spelled it out for her as plainly as she could without fully giving away just what was troubling her.She had to be in the know for Henry’s sake.

Based on the fact that her door was still attached to the front of her house, Regina guessed that Emma hadn’t told her parents anything just yet. Which was a blessing and a curse in equal measure. They’d have to confront Snow at some point, because despite their past they were on the same side was of recently and the fact that she hadn’t thought to tell Regina _any_ of this was disrespectful in the highest. Not to mention the fact that Regina needed to know just what exactly had been done to her child.

Throughout their self imposed solitude, Mal was perfect per usual.

It seemed her primal instincts kicked in with the more time they spent alone together, so she barely let Regina out of her sight. She was coiled around the smaller woman for the majority of their isolation and when Regina had the nerve to try to move, a growl so fierce it nearly froze Regina the very first time she heard it. But it became so common place that she didn’t think much of it by the end.

At the 24 hour mark, Regina sat up from her nest of pillows and blankets with a sigh.

“We have to go see Snow.” She said.

“Yes…yes we do. Get dressed dearest.” Mal gently commanded, her hand caressing Regina’s back in a comforting gesture as she too sat up. They didn’t linger, despite how much Regina did not feel like going. The rage that had been overtaking her just hours ago had given way to a bone dip sorrow and exhaustion that was hard to express in words. But Mal understood. After dressing in a simple grey trouser and white blouse combo, she sat down on the bed and watched as Regina zipped her up her black dress. When the brunette moved to put her shoes on, she wrapped her arms around her small waist and pulled Regina into her lap.

“I see you my darling. I see the pain you’re trying to hide from me. You are allowed to be upset. You may not have known her when she was just a hatchling, but you will know her now. And you’re doing everything in your power to find her and bring her home.” She reached out and moved Regina’s hair away from the pulse of her neck, then pressed a kiss there. 

Regina shuddered, but squeezed Mal’s hand in thanks. She didn’t verbally respond, but she was certain Mal understood the intent behind her actions.

xxx

The loft was quiet when they made their way up to the entrance. Earlier that evening, Regina had warned Emma of her plan and asked for Henry to be taken away from the house to spare him. But to her frustration, _he_ was the one to open the door.

He gave a grim smile. “Mom, Mal—Hi! I’m happy to see you guys, even though I don’t think the same can be said for Gramps and Grandma. They’re waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Regina and Mal hesitantly stepped inside, looking out subconsciously for any traps or ambushes of fairies in the house. But the only slightly unexpected guests were Emma and Ruby. Ruby had the grace to look sheepish at her own presence and she stood to speak quickly.

“Snow asked me here to be a mediator. I’m supposed to be an objective third party. If you want me to leave—

“—that’s not necessary Ruby. You’re a guest in our house and we love having you here.” Snow obstinately argued from the top of the steps, her hands placed on her hips defiantly. Though it was clear she was terrified of Regina and Mal’s combined presence.

“This isn’t a family gathering Snow. This is a private conversion about some very serious allegations. It’s ok for me not to be here.” Ruby rebutted. She even began to gather her things, but Regina stopped her with a simple motion of her hand.

“There’s no need Ruby. This will be fast. Besides, a trusted witness will be useful to ensure the town knows I didn’t fatally injure Snow.” Regina said carefully, her gaze very pointed towards Snow and her husband, who was coming up behind her. Presumably from the bedroom. Regina was far from surprised. They were a team. He was always at her side, a silent sentry ready to keep her safe and Regina would have been slightly jealous if she hadn’t had Mal. She was at Regina’s side and her own silent determination and anger were bolstering Regina’s confidence.

“This will be even faster if you come down the steps Snow.” Mal commented, her head cocking to the side in a playful gesture—but her eyes blazed with danger. Snow gulped but made her way down the steps with her husband. They stood at the foot of the stairs, hands clasped together. Snow cleared her throat but before she could speak Regina interrupted.

“Are you positive you want to others to hear this? I spared Blue the embarrassment and disruption of having her dirty laundry aired and I’ll even offer you the same courtesy. But if you don’t take it, believe me when I say this will _not_ end the way you think it will.” Regina promised in a low voice. Her gaze flickered to Henry, who had been stuck to the couch with a concerned expression since Mal and regina had arrived.

Snow trembled. Her eyes filled with tears. “I did what I had to do to save my child.”

Angry tears filled Regina’s eyes. “But at what cost?”

“What did you do Mom?” Emma asked, worry filled her tone. She looked between the two pairs of individuals, her own fears beginning to show on her face. Regina felt bad in some way that her world was about to come apart like this—but there was no way she could let this slide.

“I—Emma.”

“Stop trying to placate Snow. Admit what you did!” Mal commanded, her voice raising in volume enough to make Ruby jump. The wolf took a step forward after taking a deep breath. She held up her hands in a placating motion.

Her gaze moved towards Snow and David. “You asked me here to keep things objective right? Then that’s what I’ll do. Regina has been on the track of redemption for a long time, and if she felt the need to fall back onto old habits by attacking Blue, and it has anything to do with what you did then you have to tell us. No matter how hard it is, no matter how disturbing it is—you _have_ to take responsibility for your part in this.”

As Ruby spoke, her words calm but firm, tears fell down Snow’s cheeks. David held her hand tight but by the tension in his jaw Regina could tell he was far from unaffected.

  
“We…We made a choice to keep you safe Emma. We needed to make sure you’d be as safe as you could be and in order to do that we had to…we had to sacrifice something.”

“Someone.” Mal snapped.

“Stop beating around the bush. Just…just tell me what you did.” Emma demanded, her tone unsure. She was looking a shade paler and it was worrying, but Regina knew it was important not intervene.

“I…I made a deal with a man with magic to transfer your dark potential into Maleficent’s egg to save you from any darkness that might try and take you away from your destiny. From us.” Her tone entered into the territory of pleading quite quickly and it was pitiful to watch.

Emma was silent for a few seconds, her mind working at a frenzied pace as she registered just what her parents had just admitted to. Regina wanted to reach out to her, to try and keep the relationship between her son’s mother and her mother alive but Snow beat her to it.

“If I hadn’t done it the curse wouldn’t have ended Emma! She made it as hard as possible to break and I wanted to give you your best chance!” 

“You keep saying that…. ‘Your best chance.’ But you didn’t think of that when you threw a baby away because you didn't trust me enough to break the curse.” Emma croaked.

“That’s not the case at all Emma! I knew you could do it! We both did but we wanted you to have your best chance and we knew the egg—  
  
“Stop just…stop. Henry…get your stuff.”

“What?” “What?!” both David and Snow exclaimed at the same time. They had the nerve to look confused, but Emma was having none of it. She glared at her mother when she reached out to hold her hand.

“I can’t be in the same house with you! You fucking threw not one but two babies into portals not knowing where the fuck they were going and one of them you fucking stole! You hold yourself at such a pedestal—you swear up and down that you are better and more righteous than anyone in this town and that you can lead it into purity or some shit and yet you’ve done this! One of the most despicable things a human can do to another human. And not only did you do this thing, you planned to pretend it didn’t happen. You were so comfortable with not telling anyone about this that it’s clear that you didn’t see that this was horrible. I can’t be in the same room as you let alone the same house because you just….you just fuck. You looked me in my face for years and didn’t have the nerve to tell me what you'd done. You didn’t have the nerve to tell me that I wasn’t good enough before I was even born. You…you ruined a person’s life. Who knows where this person is or what they’re doing because of what you did to them.” At the end of her rant she was breathing heavily and was visibly crying. Ruby played a comforting hand on her back.

“That’s not—

“Don’t try to do that! Don’t try to make yourself into the victim because you’re not!” Emma yelled. “The victim is the child you stole!”

“Lilith..” Mal whispered. Regina turned to look at her quickly, astonishment in her eyes. She’d never told Regina her name. “Her name is Lilith. That egg you stole wasn’t just an egg Snow. It was a child. My child and Regina’s child.”

“Regina’s” Ruby questioned quietly, her gaze moving to Mal and Regina’s joint hands. “Did you know Snow? That the baby was Regina’s?”

“No! Of course I didn’t!” 

“I don’t believe you.” Regina admitted under her breath. “You had to have known. Everyone knew that Mal and I were together. If she came to you with a child, even one not of the species you expected, it wouldn’t take much for you to deduce that the child was mine…because she’d had no other lovers during our time together. And neither had I, despite the rumors.’ 

“Even I knew those two were together and if i’d heard of a child I would have guessed she was theirs.” Ruby admitted as well, her voice low and her tone shaky.

  
“I didn’t know the egg—she was yours I promise you Regina. If I had known—

“—-it wouldn’t have changed anything. As a matter of fact, you might have thrownher to the wolves even faster.”

“That’s not true Regina.” Snow pled even more earnestly, more tears falling down her face. Emma was packing up her and Henry’s things as they spoke and didn’t pause to hear a word of Snow’s placations. “Please, you have to believe me.”

“I don’t, but it doesn’t matter. We’re bringing her back to us. That’s why I went to Blue, to find answers on where my child is. I thought maybe you would have some too butyou’ve only denial and guilt and I have no use for that. I’ll help you pack your things Emma.’

The living room of the loft was eerily silent as Regina, Henry, Mal, and Emma packed away the few belongings they had. A quiet conversation confirmed that they would stay at the inn until other arrangements could be made and before long Emma and Henry were heading to the bug. Ruby went with them, most likely to get away from snow and to consider truthfully just what kind fo a friend she had in the woman, while Regina and Mal briefly stayed behind.

“Are you happy now? You’ve finally succeeded. You’ve torn this family apart at the seams.” David accursed as he held his sobbing wife. The second Emma and Henry left the loft the woman had broken down in hysterics. David was the only one standing now.

“I did nothing of the sort. You and your wife fractured this family’s trust in you. You chose this path, not I. I had not intentions of harming Emma with the curse. I didn’t plan to drag her into it at all, despite the fact that I easily could have. You chose to include them in this.”

“We had no choice. She was the only hope.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Mal said under her breath. She seemed to have hadenough of their company, so she moved towards the door. “I’ll be outside Regina. As much as I want to maim them for what they’ve done I don’t think Henry would appreciate it.”

“Thank you darling.” They shared a sweet kiss and a small nuzzle (Mal nuzzled her cheek against Regina’s in a way that was utterly adorable and very possessive in the best way) before the dragoness was on her way. When the door closed, Regina turned to look at them.

“If you interfere in any way with my trying to reunite my family, I promise you Iwill set aside all pretenses and connections you have with Henry. I’ll fucking kill you.” She didn’t mince her words, nor did Regina stutter in any capacity. She looked them both dead in the eyes, and even let the iris’ of them flood with purple magic. David gave a stiff nod, while Snow only seemed to sob harder.

Regina didn’t try to comfort her. She didn’t want to, nor did she think the girl deserved it. They had a twisted past to say the least, but this…this took things to another level. This would take time to heal—only if they found the child in one piece. If she was injured in any wya there was no doubt in her mind that if Regina didn’t get her hands on Snow first, Mal would rip her to shreds. Though that would cause many issues, Regina was fully prepared to handle them accordingly.

On another day of course. Tonight, she needed to make a game plan.

xxx

Emma was listless as she walked down the docks. Her legs were like lead and her mind like mush as she stumbled towards the Jolly Roger. The night was dark and foggy, the mists swirled around the open air—obscuring her sight.Exhaustion lay heavy on her shoulders at the thought of what the coming days would bring.In true Charming fashion Snow and David would try their hardest to win Emma and Henry back the second they stopped sulking

They would be relentless as they begged and pled their way to the ending they wanted. Or so they thought. Nothing would persuade them that their actions were inappropriate, so they would put the blame on the next available person.

Regina.

They would make claims that were untrue and lose both Henry and Emma even further andthe cycle would continue until they owned up to their mistakes and helped fix it.

But was there even anything left to fix?

Lilith had been tossed into a portal. For all they knew she had been dead for years in some mysterious realm that no one’s ever heard of. But as Emma looked towards the ocean and watched the lights of the stars reflect upon the water, she knew different. She knew that Lilith was alive somewhere.

“Swan? Are you alright.” Emerald eyes snapped forward and met Hook’s. She had been walking so long and so far that she reached the Jolly Roger. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say that everything was fine and that things were fine and go back to way it was, but it was no use. The tremble in her bottom lip and the shininess in her eyes gave her away. With a sob she was pulled into his warm embrace. She sobbed and sputtered words he couldn’t understand.

“Take a deep breath love and tell me what happened. You said you were going to go check on her majesty yes? What happened with that.” The memory of the murderous look Regina had worn as she’d listened to Snow try to reason her way out of admitting just what she’d done—the sadness in Mal’s eyes as she listened and the pain radiating from her being forced more sobs out of her chest. She nuzzled her face further into Killian’s coat and inhaled the sweet scent of whiskey, sea and _him_. With another deep breath she was calm enough to form proper sentences.

“My-My Parents did something hor-horrible.” She swallowed a lump at the title. “They took Mal and Regina’s baby and used her to suck all the darkness outta me then chucked her into a portal.”

Killian couldn’t believe her. Her parents—Snow White and Prince Charming—had sacrificed Regina and Maleficent’s child to save Emma. But save didn’t even seem to be the right word, as the threat that hey’d claimed was the reason behind their choice was nonexistent. Regina had never made a threat towards Emma, and neither had anyone else. Taking Maleficent’s child to secure Emma’s future was purely a selfish rule.

“Is your parents still alive love?” He was certain that if they were now, they wouldn’t for much longer.

She nodded against his chest. “Thank god. And I think the child—Lilith—is alive too. I want to help Regina and Mal find her…”

“But..?”

Emma sobbed again. “They didn’t think I could be good and they sacrificed another kid—orphaned another kid—so I could come back and save them. There’s another woman out there who thinks her parents gave her up when that’s the farthest thing from the truth.”

He pulled her closer to his chest as her sobs grew harder. They shook her entire body and the harder they grew the tighter he held her. When they subsided as much as he suspected they would, the pirate pulled her away from his now wet chest to observe her. Her pale skin was tear stained, her eyes red and her expression exhausted. So he pulled her close again and guided her towards the Jolly Roger. Once inside, her helped her strip the heavy coat off and led her towards a small table. As she sat, he pulled out the best comfort he knew.

“Rum?” He asked. Emma gave him a distracted nod and stared out into a peephole until the clinking of glasses on the table stole her attention. “What are you thinking of love?”

“..I want to find her.”

“You said that earlier but…how are you going to do that?”

“I’ll have to double check, but I think the she was dropped on the same day or a few days before me. I don’t know where Lilith is but I’ll find her.”

“She could very well still be alive as you think love but what’s the possibility that she’s in a place where we could find her?” He was doubtful that the child was anywhere accessible to them. For all they knew she was in some unknown realm and even if she was in Neverland they had no way of getting there. The beans were long gone and no magic user in the town was able to open a portal.

“Regina said she was in this realm and that’s all I need to know. I’ll find her. You know my superpower and you know that i’ve been having those weird dreams lately…I think my magic is telling me she’s alive or at least was in this world. So I’m going to look for her.” She hadn’t told anyone of the dreams until now, as they’d seemed to only be stress related and seemed to be more unrealistic than anything. But now, Emma wasn’t so sure.

“And just how exactly will you go about doing that?”

A smile lit up Emma’s face. “It’s what I do best—finding people. I’ll find her and bring her back to Storybrooke so Regina and Mal can finally have the happy ending they were meant to have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a second to let Emma make a decision for herself that was just for her, that was based on her own opinions and no-one else's. I know she'd never be someone's puppet for long, especially when that person is clearly not who they claimed they were. I hope it translated well.


	12. I Don't Want to Ever Have to Let You Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Sorry it's been a minute. Life really doesn't want me to succeed in writing but I refuse to not write something! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

With a deep breath, Emma cautiously made her way up the driveway of the manor. It looked imposing even from the outside, with it’s stark white paint and black roof. In the midday sun it looked to be twice as tall, and it’s shadow swallowed the street it’s in entirety. Maybe it was because of who she was waiting for—the Mistress of Evil and the Evil Queen (although the title seemed lacking compared to the fear and absolute destructive nature she exuded when provoked)—but despite that, she knew this was important.

It had only been three days since the falling out in the loft, but in those three days Emma had gathered some valuable information. She just needed to corroborate her suspicions with Mal and Regina.The doorbell rang, and it didn’t take long for Regina to open the door. She looked haggard, with dark circles making their way from under the skillfully applied makeup on her face. She gave a weak smile at the sight of Emma.

“Good afternoon Miss Swan. Henry’s ready for you in the living room, he’s with Mal going over a few of his assignments. I can—

“—Actually, I wanted to talk to you in private for a few seconds….If that’s ok.” Emma gently interrupted. Her tone unsure. She knew the woman before her had a temper beyond words, and it was bound to only be enhanced with the circumstances. But, to her surprise, Regina nodded and opened the door to let her in.

They moved into the study quickly and quietly. Regina closed the door behind them and turned to look at Emma, curiosity in her eyes.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Nothing! Well, I mean, the last time we spoke it was during the revelation of what happened to your kid—”

“Yes, yes it was.” Regina pointedly. Not unkindly, but very much a clear signal for Emma to tread carefully.“Which is why— I’m sure you can understand—I’m hesitant to hear what you have to talk about. If you're here delivering a message from your mother I’ll toss you out so quick you won’t even know what hit you.” She promised, her eyes narrowing to push the threat across. Emma gulped.

“It’s about that but not related to my parents. I promise.” Emma quickly reassured her. “I….I was thinking. About her. Lilith. I want to help you find her. So I did what I do best—find people—and I have a few viable options but I can’t pick the right one without you and Mal guiding me. I want you guys to be reunited. You deserve to be happy and healthy. And you deserve time with your child, even if it is 30 years too late.” The last part came out slightly choked, as the emotion of this situation got the best of Emma.

Regina still looked suspicious, but the suspicion seemed to be more of an act than anything. Especially given the display of emotions Emma had just let slip. She gave a short nod. Under her breath, she breathed a word in an unknown language. Something deep and dark; something guttural, but pleasant all the same. The study door opened slowly, and Mal entered.

She looked between the two women, concern in her eyes. Regina went to her side instantly, her hand pressing to Mal’s arm to comfort her. “It’s ok. Emma has something to speak with us about in regards to Lilith.”

Mal’s brow quirked in a questioning manner. She took Regina’s hand and pulled her to stand behind her. Her protective instincts seemingly roaring at this possible intrusion of their peace and quiet. “Speak.” She commanded of Emma.

The shorter blonde (who was realizing just _how_ short she was compared to the goddess of a woman. She felt like a child) gulped and pulled out her phone. “I did some research on possible matches. I figured just like me, she’d keep her name and something to help easily identify her. Did you leave anything on her…egg? Or do you remember any birth marks or distinguishing features?”

“I left jewelry on her egg, customary of my species. A gift to usher in growth and protection.” Mal explained. 

“What did it look like?” Emma asked, hastily beginning to type out notes in her phone for later. 

“It was a long chain, with an Obsidian crescent moon and a rubies. It wrapped around her egg so it will be small enough to be bracelet or short necklace. If would be worth a good amount of money in this land I’m sure. If she fell on hard times, she might not have it anymore.” Mal admitted, her countenance growing sad for a moment. Regina rubbed her back in comfort.

“We’ll get her another one. Hell, I’ll make one for her when we find her.” They exchanged a warm glance, then Mal leaned down for a chaste kiss. Emma cleared her throat. She tried not to let her gaze linger on them for too long, but she couldn’t help but be intrigued by the warmth in their touch. The easy way they touched each other was riveting. She forced herself to ask the questions she’d practiced pretty much the entire ride over. 

“Anything else I should know?”

“She has a mark on her wrist. A birthmark in the shape of a star.” Mal recited, as if she’d memorized the last bits of her daughter she could remember. Emma made note of it, but suddenly—a memory popped into hermind. A memory suppressed for years came unbidden and nearly forced tears out of her eyes.

“Lily.” Emma whispered under her breath, the name like a lost prayer on her lips. She distinctly remembered that mark. At the time it had been on a teenager with darkness in her eyes and a tormented spirit. Nearly 12 years ago they’d parted, but fate had a way of bringing people together again.

Emma scrolled down the list of possible Lilith’s and found her name. It wasn’t hard. She knew the girl wouldn’t have changed her name—it was the only thing she had. Lily Page—New York, New York. A personal trainer for a well known gym in Manhattan. One look at the social media page attached linked to her name and Emma knew it was a wrap. 

“I… I found her.” She said slightly louder than before. 

“How do you know it’s her?” Regina asked skeptically. 

“Because I met her before…When I was younger, we lived in the same town. She was living with adopted parents at the time, but didn’t seem happy in the slightest…She’s living in New York now.” Emma explained cautiously. Regina was watching her with rapt attention, while Mal was holding back tears. She was stiff and silent, but Emma knew she was far from unaffected.

“So she’s….alive? And she’s ok? For the most part anyway.” Regina questioned, her tone intensely relieved but still disturbed. Hearing about your child and the life she possibly lived that that didn’t involve you in any way was beyond difficult. Emma had been forced to feel a similar sensation felt she met Henry, but at least she knew when she’d given him up that he would go to his best home. To his best chance. From what Emma remembered, Lily hadn't been given her best chance. She’d been given slim pickings at best, Emma’s hand me downs. And Emma hadn’t lead a fairytale life. Far from it in fact.

“I can find her address. We can…we can meet her. See if she wants to come back and get to know you guys.” Emma offered, her thoughts moving in a million different directions as she tried to think of the best option.

“That….we’ll have to talk about it more. Thank you for bringing this to our attention Emma. I’ll call you tonight with an answer. For now just….we need some space to talk ok?” Regina said, her voice trembling with unshed tears. Mal pressed her close, her own tears falling fast and Emma cleared her throat.

“Not a problem. I’ll go grab the kid. We’ll see you tomorrow hopefully.”

“I'll call you.” Regina replied.

“He’s in the living room. I set him up with a documentary on reptiles and told him to take notes. He probably didn’t even notice we were gone.” Mal admitted just as Emma reached the door. 

Emma chuckled. “Ok.”

She gave a small salute towards the two women before leaving the study. She made sure to shut the door behind her and pointedly ignored the heartbreaking sobs that fell from under the door.

It was a surprise to hear Maleficent let go in such a way, but not shocking.

  
This entire situation was just one big fucked up mess.

xxx

  
After Emma and Henry left, and Regina coaxed Mal into her arms and eventually onto the bed, it didn’t take long for them to decide on a course of action.

“You have to do this. You have to bring her home.” Mal said, her tone firm but still weak as she’d cried herself nearly into exhaustion.

“I will. I wish you could come with me but I just…I’m scared you stepping over the town line will end badly. I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you. If you were ripped away just after I’d found you again. Just before Lilith could finally find you.” Regina lamented. She’d been wracking her brain for an alternative to the spells she knew would give Mal protection and access to her memories over the town line.

There was just one problem.

The previous recipients of such a potion or enchantment had been human for the most part.Even those who had access to magic were fully human in their physiology. But Mal was not. She was a dragon. Although not fully dragon either, she was decidedly not human—and that could have serious effects on the enchantment that kept memories in tact. Not to mention the fact that she had technically died. Someone brought her back, and there was no telling what magic they used and how it would affect the enchantment. So, as much as Regina wanted to have Mal with her in this monumental moment it was impossible. And they both knew it.

That night Regina packed slowly. The plan was to only be gone for the weekend, so she packed light. A single duffle bag full of simple clothes. Still, she took one of Mal’s shirts to comfort her. After being without a companion for so long, this situation and the vulnerability it was inciting made Regina even more thankful for Mal and even less happy to part from her. 

When they were ready for bed, and the jitters of excitement and nerves were mostly gone, Regina rested her head under Mal’s chin and sighed.   
  
“What’s the matter little one?” Mal asked gently, her hand caressing the ridges of Regina’s spine as they always did when she was concerned for her.

“It’s nothing I just…I’m not looking forward to doing this without you there. You always know how to calm me down. How to help me when I truly need it. This is one of the most important moments of my life and I don’t want to mess it up.” 

“You won’t mess it up my darling. You have successfully raised a child. You can successfully meet a grown child. I wouldn’t suggest you do this unless I knew in my bones you could. And you can.” Mal assured her. Another exhausted sigh fell from Regina’s lips, and she nuzzled into Mal’s neck—enjoying the low purr that brought so much comfort to her. When she was sure the dragon was asleep, she mouthed the three words she hadn’t dared to utter since she was a teenager into the woman’s neck. They made her feel lighter and less burdened but still all together unsure.

xxx

The road to New York was paved in horrible karaoke and occasional awkward silence. Emma did everything she could to make Regina comfortable, but the nerves of meeting her child proved overwhelming.

She was is no mood to speak, yet Emma still tried for the sake of her own sanity. For 6 hours, 49 minutes and 23 seconds Emma talked and sang her face off. No-one but Regina was allowed to drive the Mercedes, and today was no exception. So on top of talking to a nervous Regina, Emma was talking to a sleep deprived Regina, as she refused to stop even for a bathroom break.

When the pair arrived at the hotel (some random place Emma had recommended for them to stay at. Their budget was nonexistent but still, no need to pay an arm and a leg for a weekend away) they went into their rooms and shut themselves off almost immediately. They agreed before leaving Storybrooke to begin their search at eight the next morning. Although there wasn’t really much of a search left. Emma had found Lily’s social media account, and with some research she found her address on an employment site. She didn’t plan to tell Regina any of that information until she as fully rested.

They checked into the hotel at five in the evening.

Emma perused through the snack bar and tried not to destroy the mini bar as she fought against boredom.

Regina huddled in the corner of her too large bed and cried silently until she couldn’t cry anymore as she stared at the orb. Its swirling maroon light keeping her focused but also so fucking sad.

Sleep was far from forthcoming that night.

xxx

Lilith allegedly lived in an apartment complex off 3rd street. Enchanted Plaza (how ironic) Apartment number 810, which was located on Floor 4. The complex was fancy, but not too fancy. Clearly expensive but not outrageously so, and the elevator spoke to the swankiness of the place. It was sleek and nearly silent as it made the ascent, but the classical music kept the mood from being too stiff. The ride up was silentas both women were staring at the steady glow of the orb and not daring to say a word.

The closer they got, the more bright the light in the orb became. As Mal explained to Emma over the phone the day before, the spell was attaching itself to Lilith’s magical signature. Her imprint so to speak. In the same way that Emma’s own magic was golden yellow and Regina’s was purple, Lilith’s (once she learned how to harness it) would be dark red. Before long, the display in the elevator flashed 4. The doors slid open and they stepped out cautiously. 810 wasn’t difficult to find. It was in the middle of the hallway, and inconspicuous from the outside but Emma could practically feel Lilith’s presence.

“You should go first.” Emma said suddenly, clearing her throat nervously as she looked over at Regina.

“Why do I have to go first? You’re the one that found her and happen to know her. You should greet her.”

“But you’re her mother.”

“One of her mothers. And it would be more useful to reveal my involvement in this later. She needs to adjust to the idea of having been found before she sees me. ”

“No Regina —trust me—it won’t be better if I go first it’ll be—”

“—Emma,” The woman growled at last, her sudden aggression making Emma take a small step back. “You _will_ go to the door, knock and talk to her. T _hen and_ ** _only_** _then_ will I reveal myself. Am I clear?” She said.

Emma wanted to protest, but as she observed Regina, she found she couldn’t. The woman looked pitiful. She was clearly terrified and forcing her any further was bound to prove problematic. Emma didn’t want Lily to meet her mother when she looked so disheveled. She sighed.

“Fine. But you so owe me.” Regina glared at her as she walked towards the door of the apartment. Emma glanced behind her as she reached the door, she saw Regina hide beside the elevator. Her trembling visible from even this great distance.

xxx

Lily looked better than Emma had expected. To her credit—the last time she had seen her she’dbeen bloodied and battered with a huge chip on her shoulder and a penchant for thievery. Now she looked—well—good.

Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, she was dressed in name brand workout gear. She was well-fed, as she looked almost nothing like the scrawny teen Emma had known. She had filled out, with lots of muscle and no fat.Now looking like the type that would go to the gym only to get a burrito later because her genes were so good. She still smelled of brimstone, thunderstorms and charred apples.

Emma wanted to kick herself for not making the connection earlier.

It was all there in the prickle of her disposition, the glare of her gaze and the sharpness of her tongue. It got worse when they locked eyes. They were Regina’s—there was no doubt in her mind now—they always gave her away.They betrayed nothing. Even now, years later, Emma could read her like a book—much like she could Regina at times—and she could feel the confusion, anger and uncertainty fallingfrom her eyes.

“Hey Lil—

A hard fist to the face shut her up fast.

“Don’t you fucking ‘Hey Lily’ me! I don’t know how the fuck you found me but right now I could care less. I know Emma. I know _everything_. And I want you to take me to them.” She hissed. 

Emma could barely focus on her words as blood poured form her aching nose. “What the fuck are you talking about Lily?” She asked through the blood. **Fuck** it had been a long time since she’d been hit with a fist. Her right hook confirmed her relation to Regina though. It was just as strong if not stronger than her mother’s.

“You being the ‘Savior’ or whatever Em. God it makes so much sense. I can’t believe I hadn’t figured it out a long time ago.” Lily scoffed with a laugh that lacked humor. Emma shuddered.

“What are you talking about?” If she knew about the Savior thing, how much more did she know?

“Don’t play dumb with me Emma. I know that you’re the Savior and that your parents chucked me here and gave me your darkness or whatever the fuck happened but I’m not concerned with that just yet. You know my mother. Mothers from what I’m told—I’m not really sure how that works—

“Dragons can summon ‘appendages’ apparently and can go into human form—

“—So you admit you’re the Savior then. Great.” Lily grabbed a hidden overnight bag from behind the door. “I’ve kinda been waiting for the past few days.”

“How the hell did you even know about that?” The blood was stopping—which was a good sign—but the fact that Lily seemed ready was a little bit suspicious.

“None of your business. All you need to know,” Lily leaned down to Emma—who was still on the floor— and growled “is that I want to go home. You’ve had the chance to be with your good for shit parents for a year and I haven’t gotten the chance _yet._ ** _Take me to them_**.”

Emma chuckled. Lord if she only knew. It made sense though. Lily had always been more in-tune with her parentage than Emma. Despite the fact that she was for sure the angrier and more bitter of the two—Lily held no bitterness towards her parents. Unlike Emma. Maybe it had something to do with the star on her wrist, or the crescent moon around her neck. Either way Emma understood now and she wished she had understood then.

“The thing about that is—

“—None of that Em. You know better.” Lily snarled, and that’s when the blonde felt the cold, hard weight of a gun against her head.

Well—That escalated quickly. The woman sure came prepared. Emma couldn’t say she was surprised in the slightest.Although she wouldn’t mind if Regina _stepped in already!_

“You’re right Lil, I do know better.”The blonde looked up at her old friend. Tears were threatening to fall from her sunken eyes.

Emma understood all too well what was running through Lily’s mind right now. The desperation, the fixation, the hurt. She’d focused it for three years before coming to the realization that Neal was nowhere to be found. That what he’d done wasn’t a mistake and that no amount of angry pining would make it better.It seemed as though Lily was going through it now. The only difference now though, was that Lily had a chance. “I know better than to come up here spewing shit and talking out my ass. I’m sorry. I was just trying to say that I can’t bring you to her because she’s here. I brought her.” Her green eyes flitted to the elevator.

Regina was there alright. Standing in awe and shock right next to the elevator. It made sense, as Emma thought Lily like this was much too reminiscent of the Evil Queen. Although more reserved and a lot less sexed up. Regina was probably in shock. Lily hadn’t noticed her eyes though, and proceeded to turn the safety off.

“Em,” Her voice was quiet. So quiet. “I’m real tired of games. I was doing fine for a while and then you had to ruin it a long time ago. Now you’re here to ruin it again. This time I’m _done_. If you don’t at least tell me where they are I’ll be forced to—

“—Don’t lie Lil. You and I both know you’d never. Not in a million years. Not me. No matter how much you hate me. So let’s cut the bullshit and talk about what’s really going on here.”

Lily’s swallow was audible but the gun never moved. “You’re right. But I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about me. I’ve been running on empty for a long time Em, and I’ve stalled. This has been my only life line for the past few days—the hope that I’d maybe meet them. Maybe find out where I get freckles from—or my bad temper. Maybe I’d be happy for once in my miserable life. It might sound stupid to you but…It’s all I have. **_Had_ **And you can’t lie your way outta this Em. I know you know them. He told me so. And he wouldn’t lie. So just tell me. Tell me where I can find my moms Emma.”

Emma wanted to cry for her. She’d heard that in her own voice a very long time ago. Heard the exhaustion and the resignation a mile away and to hear it mirrored in Lily’s hurt. Bad.

Maybe that was part of their problem. They were mirrors of each other. Two sides of the same coin—both born of love, both left to fend for themselves in this world. The only difference was that Emma had had hope. Even in her darkest days she’d had hope for _something_ better. It may not have been her parents, but it was _something_. Lily had been condemned since before her birth to a life of unluckiness and misery. Once again, much like her brunette mother.

“I’m right here darling.” Regina said. Her voice was so rough and full of tears. The words choked her, but they were worth it when Lily turned her gaze to her.

Lily’s eyes were own, and they too were filled with tears. The gun dropped to the ground, and Emma grabbed it before the woman noticed. Lily was too caught up in her mother to notice. Her knees wobbled and her breath hitched as she took a step towards her. Regina took a step forward as well, and soon they were within reaching distance.

Both were hesitant to reach out first but were yearning to touch. To confirm the realness of the being before them.There was no denying their relation. Not with the same brown eyes staring back at them, same jaw, same nose and disposition.

“How about we head inside and talk guys.” Emma said. She gathered Lily’s bag and threw it into the apartment behind her. When she reached out to usher Lily inside, the woman flinched. It seemed to break her from her state of shock as she went to wipe the tears and snot that had been building on her face.

“I’m hungry anyway. We can order some pizza or somethin’.” Lily mumbled and stomped into the apartment in embarrassment.

Regina followed in a daze and Emma pulled up the rear—shutting the door behind her.

This was bound to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that we've gotten the Lily reveal I can show the face claim I've had for her since I started outlining this fic. The actress Eiza Gonzalez. I watched Netflix's From Dusk Till Dawn and became infatuated with this actress, then I saw the picture above with her eyes and knew she'd be a great Lily in my brain. We'll get into more of Lily's mental state and who exactly spilled the beans to her in the near future. Thanks for reading!


	13. To Make the Flowers Bloom Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I missed you all! Life has been a bitch per usual but I hope you enjoy!

Regina and Lily sat on separate ends of the very nice couch.

Emma sat in the middle of their awkward silence,nervously scarfing down meat lovers pizza and trying as hard as humanly possible not to spill any drop of sauce on the very nice couch. When they initially entered the apartment, Lily rang for the pizza while Emma and Regina got settled. Regina had been in a catatonic state since meeting Lily and Lily faired no better. The pizza had been thing to ease the tension but with Emma stress eating it all, the middle man was gone.Now _Emma_ was forced to serve as the middle man.

She wasn’t sure the protocol for this type of thing. They don’t teach you how do deal with the “Hey we used to be best friends but I kinda hated you for a minute and you ran away and now I brought you your mom who is also your father who is also the mother of my son who is also now your brother” situation. So they sat in silence until Regina broke it.

“I’m sorry.” She said in a whisper—although it was more of a croak. Lily’s eyes snapped to her.

“It’s not your fault. Why are you apologizing? It was Snow and her husband who took me from my other mom. Not you.” Lily’s voice was softer than Emma had ever heard it.

Regina sniffed in a graceless manner “It is. My actions lead to you being taken and I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to make it up to you. Gods.”The brunette clutched her heart as she thought of the horrors her child has been through. She had seen the darkness in her eyes, recognized the haunted look of life's cruelty in her eyes andhated herself for it. Her child could have been a _child_ had she not been so blinded by her hatred. She let the tears fall as she looked upon her again. Took in the sweetness of her face and the fire in her eyes.

“You didn’t stick me in the portal yourself—therefore I don't blame you. I blame them—but that doesn’t matter just yet….What’s her name?”

“Whose?”

“My other mom. I know I have two moms and that somehow one of you fathered me but I don't know any specifics.” She said. She was hesitant to ask any information, as she wasn’t sure if she could believe that this was actually finally happening, but Lily was desperate. So she took her mother’s hand and squeezed it. 

Another tear fell down Regina’s face a smile overtook it as memories of the child’s other mother came to view. “Her name is Maleficent. We call her Mal unless she’s in trouble.” The women chuckled.

“We? Are you guys not…?”

“Oh! We are, it’s just….” Regina looked to Emma for confirmation and she nodded. She’d rather Regina tell her.

Emma feared Lily would reject Henry is she found out she was Henry’s biological mother first. He had been so excited on the phone the night before, and she didn’t want to see his dreams of having a sibling crushed.

“Well…I… I did some terrible things because I was hurting and they all led up to one terrible thing which brought all of us here—

“I know you cast some sorta curse. I know the main plot points I guess, just not the details. Also, I’m almost thirty, you don’t have to water it down.” Lily complained with a soft chuckle. She understood the woman’s concern, but Lily was a grown woman and sugarcoating her past would only make her more frustrated.

Regina huffed a chuckle before rewording her confession. “I had been hurting for a long time before I snapped and cast the curse. To make a long story short I ended up in a small nonexistent town in Maine and found myself lonely. I had always wanted children, but never had the opportunity to have them in the right frame of mind so I decided to adopt a child. His name is Henry. He’s very intelligent, very determined and very excited to meet you” She looked to Lily with a happy little smile. “He is also Emma’s.”

The happiness evaporated from Lily’s face as she slapped Emma upside the head. “ Ew Em, you slept with my mom really?!”

Regina laughed loud before fixing the misunderstanding. “No…Emma gave birth to Henry and I adopted him. Then he brought her back ten years later and now we share custody. It’s a very long story we have time for on a much later date.”

Lily fixed her mouth to speak, but her words stalled. Regina must have noticed this, as she squeezed the hand in hers. “What’s wrong dear?”

Lily shivered at the endearment. She’d always wanted someone to be so loving towards her. She’d craved it for years and now she finally had it. “Well…a couple things. First, I don't even know your name…Second, what do you expect from me? Emma says you found me but I can’t believe you just came out here to find me for no reason.”

Regina looked hurt before fixing her face. She understood the girl’s concerns. They were valid. But that didn’t mean they didn’t hurt any less. So she decided to get the hardest answer out first. “We don’t want anything from you. Mal was…well in all honesty she has been dead for the past year and when she reawakened and I found out of your birth and subsequent kidnapping Emma's parent’s involvement. As a favor, Emma found you.”

Lily ruminated on the information. It made sense. Emma had always been valiant to a fault and the voice stopped around a year ago. But she still had questions.

“…This might seem really weird but….Does Mal know telepathy? Or something along the lines of it?” It sounded stupid, Lily felt stupid even saying it, but neither woman seemed fazed by the question.

“Yes. It is common for dragons of her species to communicate with their young through a form of magical telepathy. We also occasionally communicate in that way as well, when we are in public and need to talk about sensitive matters.” Regina said.

Lily’s eyes widened as memories of her childhood flew through her mind. Countless nights where nothing but the soothing timbres of an imaginary voice to keep her company made anything better. The years she’d cherished the voice and the moment almost two years ago when it stopped all together. Lily had admitted in a drunken haze how she’d heard the voice her entire life and how now it was gone and how she contemplated going with it. Her words had landed her in Bellevue’s psychiatric center for a week.

But now this woman—her mother—was telling her that the voice who’d given her purpose; The voice who had lifted her in her darkest moments had been her mother all along. She wanted to cry at the knowledge that she’d never been as alone as she’d thought.

“Is it possible for her to have that connection even though she’d never met me? ”

The older woman nodded. “Though she technically has met you, yes it is possible…Have you been hearing her voice?” The young woman nodded and Regina couldn’t help but smile a small smile. She knew from experience the comfort Maleficent’s voice brought her on her worst days and she was thankful her daughter got to have it. “I’m glad.” She feels more tears prickling her eyes.

Emma can feel her own eyes prickling. She knew Lily had been hearing a voice, they’d discussed them since they’d known each other. She also knew how much trouble the young woman had gotten into when she was caught talking back to the voice. To hear that the voice wasn’t just a figment of her imagination, and that it hadn’t been for nothing. It was an astounding experience. 

But they weren’t here to discuss this. They were here to take her home so she, Mal and Regina could get to know each other.

“…You know you could meet her…Maleficent…She’s alive and well and probably sitting by the town line waiting for you.” Regina said. 

Lily looked to Regina. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she looked so much like a child both women wanted to cry. “I can go back with you?” She wanted to—she was desperate to—but she had never been in the business of going somewhere she wasn’t wanted. The little town already held problems for her, as Emma’s parents would be there and she wasn’t going to brave the trip only to be kicked out when she wasn’t wanted.

“Of course you can. We would love nothing more than to bring you back. Although I’m not sure I’d be prepared to let you go.” Regina chuckled a sad chuckle.

“You won’t have to…I can’t explain it but I just know…I know you’re my mother and now that I know I will be just as willing to leave as you are of letting me go. You better get used to me.”

Regina smiled at the words and squeezed her hands once again. “You know,” she chuckled “I still haven't told you my name.” She released her hands before backing up a bit. Her left hand went out to Lily. “Regina Mills.”

Lily smiled too and held her hand out. “Lily Page.”

Emma smiled at both of them.

xxx

In Storybrooke, Maleficent was impatiently pacing in the living room of the manor. Since the moment Regina left the town, the dragon felt a sense of incompleteness. She’d barely been gone a day, and during that day she’d talked to her at least twice and still she felt off kilter. So, in an effort to distract herself from her inner turmoil, and to keep from going mad at the thought of all the things that could go wrong in this adventure.

Staying in this house would only make things worse, so gave a low whistle to get Henry’s attention. He sat in the living room, taking notes on his homework like the diligent student he was for the most part—when he wasn’t trying to make the other student’s fear for their lives. He took a little too much after her brunette mother in that way. He was quick to respond to her, popping his head out over the back of the couch and smiling over at her.

“Yes? He questioned.

“What do you say about a little field trip?” Mal asked.

“Where to?”

“The vault. I have an idea for a fun little lesson on magic.”

He looked apprehensive almost immediately, but she expected it. He didn’t know much about magic. He’d only seen then negative outcome of its presence in his world, and Mal was dedicated to changing that. After all, there was a very real possibility that he’d be inheriting some himself, what with his lineage not to mention the fact that his mother was a practitioner and his newest house mate was practically made of it.

“I promise you darling, I will keep you safe. Nothing unruly or unsafewill happen in the vault when you’re in my presence.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He held out his pinky finger towards her for some odd reason and looked at her expectedly. She tilted her head in confusion.

“You’ve never heard of a pinky promise? Just hook your pinky around mine. It’s a wordless promise, stronger than any promise in the world.” He explained quietly, holding out his pinky closer to her. She held out her own, and carefully let it hook around the tiny pinky waiting for her. She went slow to ensure her claws didn’t snag his precious skin. When it was hooked, she cast a silent spell and a thread of lurid green magic tied itself around both their pinkies. Henry gasped. “What’s that?”

“Another promise. This will bring you back to the mansion ifsomething unfortunate were to happen in the vault. It will take you right back to this very spot. Is that acceptable?”

A relieved breath fell out of his lips, followed by an even larger smile. He nodded. “Yeah. That’s perfect.”

“Brilliant. Go get your backpack and your notepad. Then meet me in the foyer ok?” 

He nodded and bolted off into his room to find his belongings.

xxx

As they walked to the Mills Mausoleum, Henry took the opportunity to ask Mal a few things.

“Mal, How long have you known Mom?”

She thoughtfor a moment, looking towards the big blue sky before answering. “Forty two years.”

Henry tripped over a loose rock at her words. “Forty two years? Really?”

“Yes.” The dragon nodded “I met her when she was eighteen. We became friends for maybe three years before she kissed me. I have been lost in her since.” Mal’s smile was mushy and Henry wanted to hate it but found he couldn’t. Robin never smiled like that at the thought of Mom. He never looked at her the way Mal did.

So he didn’t commentand just enjoyed the love that filled Mal face before continuing his questioning.

“Did you teach her magic?”

“Yes and no.” She hummed “In the beginning it was just me, then she turned to Rumple despite my protests and our lessons became nothing but excuses to be together. She had so much potential and I wish I could have helped her hone her skills.” It was one of Mal’s only true regrets. Regina had the potential to be one the greatest witch of all time, and Rumple wasted her magic on darkness.

“Isn’t she pretty powerful as is?” Henry asked. He’d been under the impression that his mother was the most powerful witch next to Mal.

“Yes but she could be so much better.” She turned to look at him and their progress stopped. She wanted to stress the importance of her words. Green eyes met blue as she began to speak. “Dark Magic looks limitless. It’s enticing and seductive in nature but in the end is nothing more than cheating the system through a series of worthless sacrifices. It’s all your motherhas ever known and I cannot fault her for sticking with the familiar. But you.” She took his chin in her slender hands. “ You are going to be better than we ever were. I will make sure of it. But I will only teach you the art of magic if you _promise_ me to use it for good. Or at the least use it to do no harm.”

Henry nodded. “I promise.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy. Come along. There is much to learn.” Maleficent took Henry’s hand in hers and they continued the trek to the vault in silence.

xxx

“What is that?” Henry asked. He looked down at the large wood table that held all of the alchemical tools they needed for their first lesson. He’d grabbed a few things Mal instructed him to, and despite his uncertainty he put them on the table. All she’d had to do was mutter a few words of a spell, and lurid green clouds of smoke rolled over the table, bringing forth a large tome.

“That” Maleficent said as she came behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder. “is your first magic lesson. I want you to make the potion I’ve bookmarked.”

Henry gulped. “I don’t know how to do that. I can blow up the vault because I don’t know what I’m doing.” His panicky eyes fell to the book the dragon had indicated. He flipped the heavy thing over to the page indicated.The instructions were simple enough. Pour three ingredients into the cauldron, boil, add the others then use a little bit of magic to make it useable. It was simple for someone experienced. He wasn’t experienced in anything other than being afraid of what magic could do.

“You can do it Henry. You are the son of two of the most powerful magic users of this age. It will come naturally to you. All you have to do is put the ingredients in the cauldron. Almost like how your mother cooks.” Maleficent assured, a hand stayed on his back to comfort him.

She knew he could it. Regina thought she couldn't do it at first either, but she learned fast. So would Henry.

Henry took a deep breath. Alright. “Add the bezeor first.” He read out loud, then plopped the organ into the cauldron. “Then add the liver ofa crow and bison grass. Then turned the heat up.” He followed the instructions step by step, and the minutes flew by. Mix, pour, wait, repeat, Mix, pour, crush, repeat. The potion was simple, until it came to the final step.

“What does ‘Add the essence of the _Αόρατος’_ mean?”

“It means invisible in greek. That is in essence what we are trying it accomplish. They are asking for the essence of the individual who is meant to be invisible.” Maleficent said.

“Why greek? And who are we trying to make invisible?”

The dragon grabbed a small brown and black stone from a box similar to a jewelry box. She plopped it into the cauldron. “We are trying to make you invisible. Now watch and learn.” She pulled the sleeve of her blouse up and with a wink dropped her hand into the cauldron. Then latched onto the crystal with a tight fist. Henry still stood beside her, his heart beating loud in his ears and his mouth dry from adrenaline. The cauldron was boiling now, and he was terrified. Was she going to ask him to put his hand in there? He trusted Mal, but she was a _dragon_ and she didn’t know the sheer amount of agony he’d be in if he followed her lead.

“Henry” Maleficent turned to him and held her free hand out. “Trust me. You will be fine. Just reach inside and find my hand.” With great hesitance Henry put his hand in the dragon’s. She guided it towards the water before plunging it inside. He latched onto her water emerged hand before he could think and closed his eyes to the pain. Pain that never came.

“Now focus for me. Just focus on the way the crystal feels under ” He nodded. He did feel it, it was like a river rushing beneath his skin. “Let it go into the crystal. Visualize your magic going into the crystal.” He nodded again and closed his eyes. He imagined his dark green magic flowing from his arms to his palm and form his palm to the crystal. It would wrap around it like a shell, then the crystal would suck it in and hold it in.

He didn't notice the flash of his magic around the room, but Mal did and she smiled at his success. As the potion calmed and went froma boil to a simmer Mal spoke. “You can let go now.”

Henry listened. As he opened his eyes, the room began to spin and pull from under his feet. Maleficent reached out and caught him before he fell. “Stay awake for just a little while longer. I have something to show you.” She pulled the crystal from the cauldron. It was no longer just a crystal. A small silver dragon with green eyes wrapped around it. A thick silver chain came from between its wings. As she moved to show Henry, a dopey smile came to his face. He could smell the magic in it. His and hers. It smelled of petrichor, charred wood and cinnamon.

“Cool.” He smirked.

—————————-

“Are you ready to go?” Regina asked. Lily was packing another duffle bag for her journey. She still wasn’t sure what was going to happen. If this would be the last time she’d see her apartment or if this was the last time she’d see it empty. From what she understood, she had lots of family now and if she came back Lily doubted she’d be coming back alone. Not from the way Regina was cradling her duffle bag in her hands. It was as if anything Lily ownedbecame a valuable treasure to her.

“I think so. If I need something I can always just grab it from the store…Does Storybrooke have any of those?” They’d had a brief conversation about their destination, but nothing in depth yet. They had plenty of time in Storybrooke.

“Yeah. There’s a pretty nice clothing store called Betty’s I’m sure someone can take you there if you need stuff.” Emma said. She almost offered to show the woman the store herself, but the hate filled glare she received from just speaking let her know she was not wanted.

“Cool. So we can head out now if you want.” Lily said. She pushed her hands in her pockets as waited for Regina’s response.

“Yes. Let’s get going. I don’t think it wise to leave Mal and Henry alone together for long. I know they’ve already gotten into something.” They all chuckled before gathering Lily’s bags and heading out the apartment. Lily had a motorcycle in a parking garage near by, and she had refused to leave it behind. Regina offered to place her belongings in the Mercedes’s back seat while Lily rode behind them. So, as Lily ran down to collect her bike, Emma and Regina made their way to the Mercedes to wait.

Things went much better than expected. Lily was willing to come with them, had already formed a bond with Regina and hadn’t killed Emma yet.

“This went pretty well.” Emma admitted, and Regina agreed with a little nod and wistful smile. She looked so happy, and Emma couldn’t help but smile too. Things were going to be ok.

In hindsight, Emma wished she had knocked on the wood of the door before exiting the apartment building.

She and Regina stepped onto the sidewalk, and as they made their way to the Mercedes, a voice called out form the distance.

“Regina?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to reveal a new minor character as well as bring Lily back to Storybrooke. I love this story so much, I missed writing it. Have a good week, see you next time!


	14. When the Hound Dog Howls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Sorry I didn't get the chance to post last week, I'm trying to both update and work on a spooky fic that probably won't be out by Halloween but I'm still too attached to let go of. I hope you enjoy this one! (and for those of you concerned that I won't be finishing this I promise you I will be)

She didn’t dare respond. There was no need. That voice—it was unmistakable.

Regina turned around slowly, her gaze unsure. But just as she suspected, there he was standing a few feet way from her in the flesh. In the clothes of this realm, in the middle of the most riveting city in the US, looking more haggard than she’d last seen him but still the same for the most part. Before she could open her mouth to respond, tiny arms wrapped themselves around her waist. They squeezed and breathed focus back into her body.

“Majesty! You’re here! I’ve missed you so much!” Roland squealed. After a few seconds of more squeezes and excited giggles, he looked up at her with his big brown eyes and dimpled smile. Regina’s heart melted, and she pressed her hand to the back of his curly haired head.

“Hello darling! I’m happy to see you as well, I’ve missed you so much. You’ve grown so tall since the last time we saw each other!” She wasn’t exaggerating. Genuinely, it felt as if the boy had sprouted up to the height of an actual little boy, not the tiny little nugget she’d missed so much. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but the sound of someone stepping closer forced her to put on the mask of indifference.

“Regina…It’s good to see you.” Robin breathed, his hand coming to press at the small of her back. Regina shuddered, and not in a pleasant way. She released Roland slowly, but kept a grip on his tiny hand as she stepped away from Robin’s touch.

“I”m…I’m happy to see that you’re doing well. I didn’t think we’d run into you during our short time here.” Regina admitted. She tried not to look the man in the eye, as the feeling of his gaze on hers made her uncomfortable.

“We?” He asked.

Emma cleared her throat and peaked her head out from behind the car. When she’d seen Robin, she bolted behind the Mercedes as fas she could in an attempt to avoid this situation. She failed, but the distance between Emma and the Locksley family made it clear that the easiness that Robin seemed to exude was only applicable to him. No-one else was feeling the same way.

“Hi Robin.” Emma greeted, give a tiny wave as she forced herself from behind the car.

“Emma! What a surprise! Is Henry here as well? Have you all taken a family trip?” He asked, as if they were just catching up on the side of the road. Not all standing stiff as a board, unsure when the conversation would turn ugly because the last time Regina and Robin had remotely been in the sam space, Robin had left her for his wife.

Speaking of his wife.

“Mama! Look, it’s Majesty! Comes say hi to Majesty!” Roland called, his smile big as he ran to his mother and took her hand, practically dragging her from the stoop she’d hidden on to the place they stood. Marian cleared her throat when she came close and her hand a friendly smile. It didn’t go so well.

“Hello Regina, Emma.”

“Marian.” Emma said, while Regina simply dipped her head in greeting. The silence was stifling, as no-one knew what to say. But luckily Lily stepped forward and took the attention off of the awkward situation.

Robin looked at her, his brow quirked and his expression screaming confusion. Marian looked over at her as well, but her gaze was more curious than anything.

  
“Who are you?” Lily asked, her eyes narrowing as suspicion filled her. Regina pressed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

“This is my…friend Robin. His wife Marian and their son Roland.” She explained quickly.

“You look just like Majesty!” Roland commented, his little head tilting in curiosity as he watched her face beside Regina’s. Marian gave a hum.

“You do..What is your name?”

“Lily. Look, I know you’re Regina’s ‘friends’but we’ve got a few places to be so if you could excuse us.” She turned and took Regina’s hand gently and tried to lead her to the Mercedes but Robin suddenly panicked. His eyes went wide and he reached froward suddenly to grab Regina’s arm. His grip was just on the wrong side of rough. Regina looked back at him, her eyes burning with fire.

“Regina wait! Please!” He exclaimed, but he wasn’t able to say whatever it is he was trying to say. With a growl, Lily sent him flying.

“Don’t fucking touch her!” She hissed, the rage and protective instinct roaring up in her and taking over. She let go of her mother’s arm and advanced on Robin. Her push left him sprawled on the concrete floor but that wasn’t enough for her. She punched him square in the face, a punch so severe it siphoned blood almost immediately.“Touch her again and I’ll rip off your balls and feed them to you peace of shit!”

“Get away from him!” Marian cried, she lunged but Regina caught her before she could touch Lily.

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Regina didn’t touch the woman, but her presence and her close proximity was enough to deter any more attempts at retaliation. “We all just need to take a step back and a deep breath. Lily.” She reached out for her daughter and pulled her away from Robin.

Emma helped him up and pushed him to stand beside his family. She let out a sigh.

“Ok, we’re all a little wound up. Let’s just…take a second and talk. In a neutral area where no more violence can occur.” She glared at Lily, and the woman shrugged.

“He grabbed her arm. What the fuck would you expect me to do?”

“It doesn’t matter—what matters right now is that we all talk. Let’s go get something to eat. Look! There’s a coffee shop right around the corner. Let’s grab something to eat and talk it out.” Emma practically pled. It just barely worked, but eventually they made their way around the corner. No-one spoke a word, and luckily the coffeeshop was empty.

xxx

When they arrived at the little coffeeshop, Roland chose to sit beside Regina. He sat between Lily and Regina essentially, and was basking in the attention Regina showered him with. Robin watched with something close to fondness, while Marian was fuming.

After the coffee and hot chocolate with cinnamon (a request from Roland) came to their table in the corner of the quaint little shop, Lily didn’t let the silence linger for long.

“What do you want?” She questioned harshly, but not too much so as Roland only looked up briefly before going back to enjoying his treat.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to contact you for a while now Regina. I…We need your help.”

“I’m pregnant.” Marian said.

Regina stiffened. Her breathe ceased for a brief second. She hadn’t considered this to be a possibility. She knew they’d start their new life in this new realm but it had only been a few months. Was he able to forget about her so fast? Was he able to fuck his wife and not feel an ounce of anything the second they settled into their apartment?

She shouldn’t be upset. She had Mal and now Lily, but it still hurt to know that she meant so little to him that he fucked his wife so soon after being with her and telling her that he was hers.

But it didn’t matter now. The hurt was useless to linger on. She cleared her throat. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I don’t want Marian to have to raise our child in an environment that will cause unnecessary stress and fear. We’ve managed well enough over the past few months but this can’t be a long term solution. We need your help to find a cure for Marian’s illness so we can return to Storybrooke.”

“A cure?? You do realize that if there was one, Regina definitely would have found it when you needed it the first time. If Marian steps a foot over the town line she’ll be a popsicle.” Emma retorted, not harshly but firmly. 

Lily mouthed the word ‘popsicle’ with clear confusion before shaking away her thoughts at the thoughtful look on Regina’s face.

“Actually…the cure I found wasn’t applicable or accessible at the time. The main ingredient was Dragon’s fire…at the time I had no access to it but I do now. I can make a call and have the cure ready at the town line.” She said in a thoughtful manner, as if she was putting the pieces together as she was saying her thoughts out loud.

Robin’s eyes lit up. “Really?! That would be fantastic. I know you owe me nothing, but I will be eternally grateful for this. For the chance to give out child a life that isn’t unfamiliar or hostile. Thank you.” He reached out and took her hands in a grateful gesture. Lily twitched but didn’t do anything because of Roland’s close proximity.

“So…they’re coming back with us?” Emma asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Regina replied. Roland let out a cheer as he finally tuned into the conversation. His clear excitement masked the discomfort in Regina’s face and the anger in Marian’s.

xxx

It was established that the Mercedes would not fit all of them. But luckily, Lily rode a motorcycle, and didn’t mind riding it to the town line. While Lily went totake her bike out of storage, the rest of them sat in the nearest gas station.

Emma filled up the car, while Regina took a phone call.

“Mal?”

_“Regina! My darling, how has it been going?! Have you found her?”_

_“_ Yes…She’s perfect Mal. So beautiful and so fiesty. She clearly is the result of living a hard life but she’d adapted and she’s…I can’t wait for you to meet her.” Regina’s voice trembled as she struggled to describe their child.

_“I am so happy to hear that. Are you on your back to Storybrooke?”_

“We are. We have a few…unexpected guests arriving and I need your help.”

_“Who is coming back with you? Someone important to Lilith?”_

“No...it’s Robin and his family. They ran into us when we were bringing Lily back and want to come with us. Before they…left…Marian was cursed with a blood spell that will freeze her the second she steps over the town line. I couldn’t cure her then because I didn’t have the main ingredient for the cure… Dragon’s fire.”

 _“You would like me to complete the cure and have it prepared for her by the time she arrives.”_ Mal concluded.

“Yes. I..I killed her. Emma brought her back when she traveled back in time but I killed her and I can’t help but feel responsible for what happens to her. I want to make sure she and the family are safe. Are you willing to help me?” Regina asked.

_“Of course I am. If this act will soothe your conscience and help you feel more at peace with yourself and your life I’ll provide my fire. It will be done by the time you arrive.”_

“Thank you darling.”

Someone cleared their throat behind Regina. 

“Uh, the car’s full Regina. Lily’s pulling up now if you’re ready to go.” Emma said. She seemed unsure but incredibly amused at the display she’d just witnessed. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde woman.

 _“I’ll see you soon my little one.”_ Mal said.

“Ok. See you soon.” Regina replied, before hanging up the phone.

When she turned around, she met Emma’s gaze with an unamused raise of her eyebrow.

Emma cleared her throat. Before the blonde could speak, Lily hopped off her bike a sheepish smile on her face and a duffle bag in her hand.

“Sorry I took so long, I didn’t want to go too fast considering I had this.” She held up the bag and shook it a little.” I was wondering if you’d be able to throw this in the car?”

“Sure. There should be some room in the trunk, I can toss it in the trunk.” Emma offered. Lily seemed slightly hesitant to allow Emma anywhere near her belongings, but her excitement seemed to outweigh her negative experience with Emma.

“Cool,” She handed off her bag and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I’m gonna run in and grab some snacks for the ride if that’s alright.”

  
“That’s perfectly fine dear. We’ll be here, ready when you’ve grabbed all you need.” Regina assured, giving her daughter a gentle smile. Lily returned it with a more sheepish version but she gave Regina’s hand a squeeze before running inside the station.

When she was out of ear shot and the Locksleys were in the backseat of the Mercedes, Emma cleared her throat and pulled Regina aside.

“What is it Emma?”

“ I just..I wanted to check in with you. I know seeing Robin is going to stir up some nasty feelings, not to mention the fact that you’re essentially toting your ex and his pregnant wife for several hours back to the little town we live in that’s so small you can smell your own asscrack. I just” Emma took in a deep breath to steady herself, she’d been rambling. “I want to make sure you’re really ok with this. That you’re not just doing this because you feel like you have to.”

Regina felt oddly endeared by Emma's concern. But she knew the answer before she even had to force herself to say it. “But I do have to. And that’s ok. Or at the very least it is what it is. I know I’m doing the right thing, because it hurts—but not as much as I expected it to.” Emma could tell she was being honest, even if she was a bit reserved in her answers they were honest. “I’ll be fine for a few hours. I promise Emma.” She gave Emma’s hand a pat.

Emma sighed. Just before she could properly respond, Lily barreled out of the station. She was breathing heavily but looked gleeful. “I may or may not have just kicked the owner of that gas station is the balls because he was staring at my ass and wouldn’t take no for answer. He also may or may not have promised to call the cops on me so I think we should book it as fast as we can.”

xxx

The ride, for the most part, was quiet. Roland sat in between his parents while Regina drove stoically and Emma tried not to show the apprehension that was rushing through her. Her leg bounced for most of the first hour, until they were forced to make an abrupt stop when Marian began to retch.

Morning sickness.

That was an aspect of her pregnancy neither Regina nor Emma had taken into account when deciding to bring them along on this trip. Every hour on the hour, she seemed to get more violently ill. On the third trip to the side of road, Regina seemed to have had enough. Their return home was derailed by another hour because of the setbacks Marian’s morning sickness caused, and Emma could understand her frustration. She just hoped she wouldn’t actually try to hurt the woman.

She climbed out of the car quickly and stomped over to Marian’s side. On instinct, Emma ran out after Regina —as did Robin.

But by the time they reached the two women things were already in motion. (Despite her small size, Regina moved _fast._ )

“Take this.” Regina commanded, holding out a small packet of what looked like a ginger chew. Emma had seen them a few times in Regina’s office, especially on the days she was stressed or subjected to a number of meetings.

When Marian composed herself as best she could, she looked up at Regina with suspicion and damn near hatred in her eyes. “What is it? Some sort of abortive herb? You seem the type to try and force my child out of me simply because it’s an inconvenience for you.”

Regina reeled back in the most subtle of ways. It was clear, the assumption about her character stung more than she cared to admit but she didn’t let it deter her.

“It’s a nauseation aide. I’ve taken them several times over the past few years, Emma is my witness. They just help stop the nausea. As a mother from another mother, trust me when I say this will be your saving grace for this trip.” 

Marian scoffed. “You’re only a mother by title, nothing more.The child you stole—

“I have stolen no child! I adopted Henry when his birthmother was unable to care for him! I raised him just as any mother would and if you must know,” She leaned in close, her eyes brimming with rage and something so sad it was hard to look at. “I have been pregnant 3 times in my life. In all three, I was subjected to horrible morning sickness and ginger was the only thing that helped me stay sane. For the most part anyway. Take it or leave it, I was only trying to offer you some relief.” Regina hissed. She dropped the candy into Marian’s lap before trying to return to the car. Lily caught her before she entered though, and grasped her shoulder.

They talked in low tones for a few seconds. By the end of it, Regina seems infinitely lighter. Lily gave her shoulder one last squeeze before hopping back on her bike.

Robin fell to Marian’s side and helped her stand. Emma watched as she hesitantly opened the candy and put it in her mouth.

She remained calm and upright for the rest of the journey.

xxx

When Storybrooke was only half an hour away, Regina instructed Emma to message Maleficent. It was their first text message, since up until now they’d had no need for such a method of communication. The dragon replied swiftly, and assured her that the cure was ready.

She, Henry and The Charming family—because Mal had taken it upon herself to call upon them and ensure that she wouldn’t get arrested for performing magic without ‘authorization’. She told them to shadow her to the town line so they would have no room to accuse her of anything later down the line.

The nerves between everyone grew to be so tense that it was hard to breathe. The only person who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Lily. This was the happiest Emma had ever seen her truthfully in their entire friendship. Even that brief time they’d spent in childish glee, she hadn’t been this happy. As she skillfully rode her bike, an elated smirk was the only thing seen under her helmet.

They were at the town line before anyone really could notice. When they’d left Emma and Regina had put a pole to mark the foot before the actual line. The brunette let out a deep breath as she parked the car.

“This is it.” She said. “Emma, I’m going to ask that you take over in the driver’s seat. I need to walk Marian and Robin right past the line to Mal.”

“Mal…as in, Maleficent?? The Mistress of Evil, Maleficent? Please Regina, tell me that’s not who is assisting you in this. I thought she was dead.” Robin practically pled. He looked genuinely concerned, and Emma couldn’t imagine what he’d do or say once he realized just how much ‘assistance’ Mal had been giving Regina.

“Yes Maleficent. She’s a master at the craft that will save your wife and unborn child’s life, so I suggest you show some respect. It’s a long and arduous story but the short version is that Maleficent is alive and well and willing to help you. You can refuse that help if you so desire. I couldn’t care less. Just don’t blame me when your unhappiness comes to a head.” Regina snipped. Emma could hear theway that Regina held back from fully unleashing her frustration and anger. She was clearly frustrated and distressed at the situation she’d put herself in, but she was forcing herself to go through with it.

“I’ll be the first to admit that I was wary of Mal at first, but if Regina is vouching for her you’re in safe hands. Trust me. Trust Regina enough to know she wouldn’t bring you all the way here.” Emma said. 

“Excuse me for being hesitant to trust the woman who tried—and apparently in another life succeeded—in killing me.” Marian spat. She turned to look at Regina. “I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you.”

“And you every right to be mistrustful of me. I am a horrid human being, but on the grave of my father I can guarantee you that Maleficent would sooner hurt me than you. She has a ….special spot in her heart for women with child.”

They stared each other down for a few seconds, Regina seemingly waiting for Marian to give the go ahead before signaling to the town line. Marian, doing her best to decipher Regina’s intentions and keep her children and husband safe.

  
She gave a small nod.

Regina gave a hand signal to the town line and instantly, a shimmering light revealed the road to Storybrooke. On it, Stood Maleficent, Henry, Snow White and David—-all looking eagerly towards the empty space ahead of them.

Regina took in a deep breath.

xxx

She heard Lily’s gasp. She could feel her tense and tremble at the sight of Maleficent. It wasn’t hard to decipher which one of the few options was her mother.

Snow was too short and round in the face to be Lily’s mother. Mal on the other hand, was just as tall as Lily and held an air of danger around her as she nervously paced the town line.

“Is that her?” Lily asked Regina. She’d climbed off her bike to walk it over the line, as Regina has suggested in New York, but she’d abandoned her bike to get a closer look. Tears shined in her eyes.

Regina smiled as she looked upon her lover. Her partner. “That’s her. Your other mother. And beside her, the kid with the backpack, that’s Henry. My son. Your—

“My brother. He’s adorable. Can’t wait to squish him and teach him how to fight.” Lily whispered, more so to herself than anyone else but regardless Regina heard and let out a hearty laugh.

“I see no problem with that. Let’s get this out of the way so you call can make proper introductions. Are we allready now?” Regina turned to look back and questioned. Marian gave a nod and grasped Robin’s hand tighter in her grasp.

“On the count of three. We will all walk to the town line together. On 4, step over. I’ll escort Marian to the cure while you all get acclimated to the feeling of being back on magic soil. Does that sound fair?”

They all nodded again. Lily moved back to her bike to walk it over. Emma straightened her spine in the driver’s seat of Regina’s car and reached a hand back to where Roland sat. She gave his leg a reassuring pat.

“1,2,3”

The line was so close Regina swore she could smell Mal’s natural perfume. The dragon must have sensed the presence of her mate and child. She came as close to the line as she could despite Snow’s protests and look yearningly—unknowing—into Regina’s eyes. The brunette smiled.

“4”

The line disappeared in the most anticlimactic way possible. One second, they were alone and the next they weren’t. Regina, despite her excitement, pushed Marian to Mal. She could sense the magic beginning to activate as she spent seconds in the magical atmosphere, but she refused to let it reach the child. Mal practically forced the vial of cure down the woman’s throat. She gave a noise of pain, but the icy magic stopped traveling up her body at her knees. The fire of the dragon licked at her insides and destroyed the ice inside her veins.

And all at once she was free.

Silence rang in the streets for a few seconds, until Lily let out a pained cry beside them. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

“Lily?! What’s wrong?” Regina questioned fearfully. She and Mal fell to her side instantly, their hands resting on her back to comfort her. Ridges of spiny bone poked out from her spine and back. They shifted under the touch of the mages.

“I—I don’t know.I can feel something. I don’t know what it is but it—fuck!” Lily cried, her gaze going skyward as she tried to will the pain of whatever transformation she was going through away.

“It’s the magic. Her body is adjusting and restoring the physiology that was previously hindered to its natural state.” Mal explained cautiously. They shared a look over Lily’s head , before being forced to look back down at her as she let out a roar. The farthest thing from human, and the closet to dragon she’d likely been in her entire life. Up until this point anyway.

Her eyes were glowing with lurid gold and her pupils were slits. Another roar forced its way out of her chest, and revealed her sharpened teeth. Razor sharp, and pointed in the most dangerous of ways.

Mal whispered a spell, and green light traveled from the crown of Lily’s head to her feet. The pain seemed to stop, and she breathed heavily for a few minutes before letting out a nervous chuckle. Before she could speak, a loud boom echoed around the forest. Screams echoed and the screeches of Harpies came to fill the forest.

“I imagine that’s serious, so—I feel better, if exhausted. You’ve gotta explain what the fuck just happened though. Later.”

“Later.” Both Mal and Regina agreed simultaneously. They helped Lily stand, before teleporting to Main Street, where the most unwelcome of sights greeted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train is arriving soon. The lightness of the reunion will be leaving soon enough, but lets bask in the fluff while we have it. Thanks for reading!


	15. Someone By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I missed you all thank you for still sending me such wonderful comments and coming back when new chapters arrive. I'm trying my hardest to get things written as often as I can. I've been busy and overwhelmed but I won't be stopping this fic any time soon! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

When the smoke of Regina’s magic dissipated, the chaos was nearly overwhelming. Half of the street was on fire. Not fully on fire, but more so full of craters that were full _of_ fire. Furies flew in the skies above them, their loud screeches nearly bleeding the ears of those nearest. The townspeople quaked in fear. They were full of fear towards the unfamiliar creatures, but Regina refused to give in to their fear.At her side, Maleficent let out a growl as she tracked the beasts in the sky. Lily looked more confused than anything, but there wasn’t enough time to explain everything to her just yet. Those things were so goddamn noisy.

Regina summoned a fireball in the palm of her hand.

“Let’s make this fast. I haven’t eaten in six hours and I am _not_ in the mood for this bullshit.” She growled. When a Fury swept too low, she sent a fireball into its ugly face and reveled in the scream of agony it gave.

Lily jumped back at the encounter, her eyes wide with fear. “What the fuck is happening right now?! Am I awake?!” She questioned, her tone more than a little bit confused and very concerned. Mal shielded her from a sudden incoming attack, and forced an incoming Fury down to the ground by her wing. The sound it made as it hit the ground was harsh and loud, but Regina finished the job by snapping its neck with her magic. With a huff of air and a flick of a stray piece of hair away from her face, she addressed her daughter.

“We’re under attack. This shouldn’t take too long—especially now that we’re here—but if you’d like to hide somewhere until this all blows over that can be arranged.” She said simply.

Lily didn’t hesitate to respond and make her opinions very clear. She cleared her throat as she pushed past her initial reservation. “Thats the absolute last thing I’ll be doing. I may not know exactly what’s going on but I can help in some way. I know I can. Just tell me what to do.” She looked eager to help, and it warmed Regina’s heart to see.

Though part of her was hesitant in letting her child run into the fray, Regina knew in her heart that Lily was capable. 

So she summoned the metal bat Lily owned—something simple but useful to at least stun the Furies until one of them could come and help. She handed it to Lily. “Use this. Try your best not to get bitten. You won’t be turned into a Fury but the side effects of their saliva mixing with human blood is most unpleasant. Follow our lead, ok?” Lily nodded.

They fell into sync pretty easily. Regina’s magic did most of the work, but with the Furies who were slightly smarter, slightly more experienced dodged her spells and made the work more difficult. Those were the ones who faced Maleficent’s wrath. She saved a few for Lily, who gleefully bashed the heads of a few Furies until they were all either dead (by Regina’s hand for certain) or unconscious.   
  
The streets were littered with the bodies of the fallen, but it was a glorious sight. Especially with the lack of blood from the townsfolk and the lack of casualties. The townspeople were slowly trickling out of their hiding places as they recognized the end of the conflict.

This was an easy fight, but it starkly reminded Regina of the battles she’d fought and won. The gloriously blood adventures she’d gone on with her dragon at her side. And just as before, here she was—at Regina’s side, eyes shining with bloodlust and pride. Regina count hold back anymore, it was impossible to hold in the feelings that were bubbling up in her. She turned to her lover, looking up at her with bright eyesand a smirk, and pulled her down for a fierce kiss.

Mal melted into her, pulling her closer and letting out a soft growl that made Regina’s insides quiver. She wanted to bare her soul to Mal, as a thank you, as a form of commitment because she couldn’t imagine continuing in this life without her. Especially now that they’d found their child and their little family was finally complete. Not only was the joy of a successful battle coursing through her veins, but so was the joy of finding her family again an knowing that no matter what was coming their way—she would find a way to keep them all together.

Someone wolf whistled behind them, and instinctually Regina pulled away with a roll of her eyes. She recognized the voice almost instantly.

“Crue, was that really necessary?” Regina admonished. She hadn’t heard her friends

“Yes. Yes it was—you two were practically fucking in the middle of the street. I had to comment on it.” She maniacally stated. Mal didn’t hesitate to reach around Regina and push the woman to prove her point.

“We were not. We were just celebrating our victory.” Regina tried to input, but no-one listened. Especially not when Lily took a small step forward, her arms still trembling from the energy it took to take down so many Furies. She cleared her throat.

“Are you gonna introduce us Mom?” She asked playfully, but it was clear that her apprehension was real.

“Mom—-

“That’s her isn’t it? You found her.” Ursula stated. Her eyes were wide and full of tears.

“It’s her. We found her. Lily—these are our closest friends. Ursula and Cruella.”

Lily held her hand out. “Lily. Lily Page.” She said.

Cruella was able to hold back and go with a simple handshake, but Ursula was another story. She hesitantly reached for Lily and the taller woman let herself be pulled into a hug.

A tiny sob fell from Ursula’s lips, followed by a chuckle. “You’re so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. You’re stunning, and gods o you look like both your parents.”

“I can see it now. I feel like I hit the jackpot in the genes department, not gonna lie.” Lily chuckled in response, she pulled away gently and tried to hide the way she was becoming emotional over this attention.

Regina stepped in when she felt it necessary and pressed a comforting hand to Lily’s back. “Now that the biggest threat is out of the way, I think we should help you get settled. Henry will be hoping to meet you soon.”

Lily smiled. “I can’t wait to meet him too. But yeah—-settling in and grabbing some food sounds perfect right about now.”

xxx

They ended up back at the mansion. Without waiting for backup, and only after ensuring that the furies were incapacitated and restrained for the time being did they make their exit. Snow tried to call Regina, most likely to complain about her sudden exit and to ask about who exactly her new guest was, but Regina easily ignored her of course. Practice made perfect after all. 

After a few texts, Emma agreed to keep Henry with her until dinner time to give both Mal and Regina time to get to know Lily before adding him into the mix. Regina was excited for Henry to meet his older sister, but she knew the day had been long. She knew his presence would prove to be overwhelming not only for Lily but for Regina as well, so she knew it was best to keep him with Emma for now.

It was nerve wracking, preparing a simple meal of pasta bolognese and trying not to look behind her or to listen too hard to the conversation going on behind her.

“What happened at the town line, will it happen again?” Lily asked hesitantly. She’d kept quiet for the majority of the day, but Regina knew at some point that she’d begin to lose her composure. So much had happened over the past 24 hours that it only made sense for her to be exhausted and confused. But Mal, as she had a habit of doing, made it easy for Lily to ask her the questions she needed answered.

Mother and daughter sat side by side behind Regina, at the kitchen island. She could clearly see the matching expressions on their faces in the back of her mind, that curiously determined look that made Regina’s heart melt.

“It will occur again, but the next time it will be less violent if you embrace the change and fully transform. If you…choose to stay for longer than a week it would be prudent for us to schedule full blown transformation.” Mal said, her tone bordering on unsure. It was odd to hear such a tone come from her mouth, but comforting in some respects.

Lily cleared her throat. “I’d like to stay longer than a week…maybe even longer than that. I’ve waited so long to meet you guys… I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.” She confessed quietly. Regina could feel the sheepishness coming off of her in waves. The uncertainty as she revealed her innermost feelings. But, from personal experience she knew Mal would make her feel safe. Mal’s next words in that low crooning tone that made Regina practically melt.

“I am very happy to hear that. I know I can speak for Regina and the rest of the little family we’ve managed to create when I say we want nothing more than to get to know you. And, eventually, love you the way we’ve been deprived of doing for so long.”

It took Lily a few seconds to respond, but when she did the sound of her voice as she formed the words Regina hadn’t realized she needed to hear, soothed Regina’s soul.

Lily sniffled. “I’d like that a lot.”

xxx

Lunch was quiet but comforting.

It didn’t take long for the two dragons to devour the meal Regina had created, so soon their was no avoiding the next step to their reunion of sorts. She’d though about this next step since before they stepped over the town line. Out of habit, she'd planned the rest of their interactions in some way, shape or form. She’d considered the repercussions of this next step and came to the conclusion that it had to be alright. No matter the outcome, it was important they go through this process for the purity of their future.

While Mal taught Lily how she lit the fireplace with the tip of her claw, Regina ventured into the basement to grab something she’d hoped she never had to see again.

As much as she didn’t want to bring this damned thing out of it’s hiding place, she knew it was necessary. Lily had to know the basics before they could answer any questions about details. Regina wasn’t sure just how much Lily knew about her mothers’ lives. And in order for them to give her the answers she deserved, they had to start somewhere. So, as fucked as it was, it was better than nothing to start with this damned book.

When she ascended the stairs, Mal had extinguished the fire in the fireplace and allowed Lily to try her hand at lighting it. The woman was on her knees in front of it, her index finger pressed to the wood and her dark eyes focused fully onproducing fire. She was well on her way, if the charged energy around her was any indication, but Regina knew this was more important. At least at this very moment.

She cleared her throat. “I’ms sorry to interrupt.” She quietly said. Both dragons jumped and moved their attention to her nearly as soon as she spoke. “I just…I know you most likely have a lot of questions. But there is a lot to cover and I thought this book would help you find a place to start. It’s not exactly accurate, but it’s a decent baseline.”

Lily stood slowly. The tension in the room grew very slowly, as Maleficent knew well what had happened the last time one of Regina’s children read that damned book. But she also could tell how much it meant to Regina to go through this process. To give her child an objective view of the atrocities she’d committed—for the most part anyway. The book left out much, but it was a start. And a start was what they needed.

Lily cleared her throat. “Is that…what is that?”

“It’s a storybook.” Mal replied. “Henry read it and for all intents and purposes, it led to thecurse being broken. It’s a…fickle source material to say the least and it’s not 100% accurate but it’s…it’s the best most objective view of the world we came from.”

“And I want you to know that we don’t want you to be blinded by our truths. You have every rightto know the truth and feel whatever way you feel about it. So…I invite you to read it. At your own pace of course.” She handed the book over slowly.

Lily was hesitant to take it. But she took it eventually, and looked all the more intrigued to hold the record of her history (in some sense) in her hands. “When do you think Henry will be getting here? I know you said he was spending some time with Emma before he come here to meet me…”

“I think he’ll be here around 6. So you have time, if you want to read it now.” Regina replied. Her hands shook the tiniest bit as she felt the emptiness in them. Just seeing that book in Lily’s hands made her heart race at a dangerous beat, but she refused to let her child see how this book effected her. it was the catalyst to her downfall in many ways, but also the leading force to her new life. This life, she savored and appreciated so much.

So she couldn’t say that she hated the book with a burning passion, not the way she did before Mal came back into her life. But she also was incredibly wary of it tall the same.

“Do you…do you mind if I go somewhere to read this? I want to get to know you guys so bad but…you’ve given me something super interesting and I can’t help but want to read it.”

“There’s study upstairs, it’s got a nice view. I can walk you up there if you’d like.” Mal offered.

Lily’s eyes lit up the mention of study and more time with her mother.“I’d like that a lot.”

Mal gave a small smile, before leading her upstairs. When the study door closed and Regina heard Mal descend the stairs she let herself cry a little bit.

xxx

Three hours. It took Lily three hours to come down the stairs again. Regina forgot at times that the book was originallychildren’s book.

She’d never taken the time to read it herself, but she doubted it was very complicated. But she hadn’t expected her to be gone for so long and to return down the stairs with not only the book but a few pages of notes.

She looked sheepish, as she almost always seemed to be around them and more emotional than Regina had expected her to be. When she made eye contact with them, she didn’t hesitate to pull the nearest of her mothers into a hug. Regina was closest, as she’d practically waited at the foot of the stairs for any sign that Lily was going to storm out. It was surprising, to see her be more emotional and upset than angry.

Regina had gotten a glimpse of the violence and anger that was stored in her body, and she fully expected to see even more of it now. Coming toterms with the truth of your parents’ lives and experiences was hard. Regina knew that all too well. Starting with this book was nerve wracking and a quite visceral experience so she’d expected the worst.

But instead, she was the one holding back tears as Lily began to speak.

“I didn’t know much before coming here. He told me a little bit, just enough to help me understand but reading this has…it’s made me understand a little more. I’m sorry.” She was holding back a whimper, Regina could feel it as Lily’s chest pressed against her arm.

Regina steeled herself against the coming rejection. She knew it was coming, no sane person would be ok with what Regina had done, but it still hurt nonetheless.“It’s ok. You don’t have to explain any further it’s…it’s a lot to take in and I understand you—

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I’m sorry you were dealt such shit cards. I thought my life was bad but…you were steeped in such darkness and sadness that it’s a miracle you didn’t go crazy before you did. I haven’t even heard your story Mal and I know it’s just as bad. Maybe even worse because you’ve been alive longer. I know the book barely scratched even the surface of what you both experienced and I’m sorry no-one cares enough to ask for details. But that was before I found you guys…It might take me a little while to get used to being there for you, because I've never had to do it before but…I’m willing to do my best.” She expressed. She started off teary eyed and unsure, but eventually—as she saw the complete and utter devotion and understanding in their eyes, she settled.

Regina tried her hardest to hold back tears, but one slipped out as she reached for Lily. The young woman leaned into her touch.

“I appreciate you being willing to try. That’s all we ask. This won’t be easy—by any stretch of the imagination. But as long as we all try, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. We’ll be fine.” Lily repeated, like the words were the most important of prayers. She let out a tiny giggle as she finally let out a breathe. “Fuck. That was a lot. But I’m grateful. And excited. Now, let’s go get some ice-cream or something, there's been enough tears for the day.”

xxx

When Henry arrived at the house later that afternoon, things were much calmer and much less emotional. Regina felt like her life, her family was finally coming together. And she couldn’t be more thankful.

He was more quiet than usual, and more reserved but Lily was just an endearing and patient as Regina had hoped she’d be. She knew some day, when they got used to the idea of each other and when the day hadn’t been so fully of overwhelming emotions, they’d be able to enjoy each other’s presence more.

But for the time being, spending a few minutes talking then conceding defeat and practically falling asleep as they walked was enough for now.

In the morning, they’d learnt to exist as a family. But for tonight, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it's a good segue into the more important stuff. Things seem fine and happy now but trust me...they won't be for long. One thing I think that's important to keep front and center is the fact that Lily knew to some extent that she was different and that her parents were out there somewhere. She heard Mal's voice all her life, so her connection to her parents is going to be different than Emma's. It won't be easy, because the honeymoon phase of reunion will fade at some point.


	16. Into the Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long. Life has been busy but finally I can upload this half asleep, 100% exhausted and not ready for Black Friday in the midst of a pandemic. I want to scream and cry but instead I'll keep going until I breakdown then I'll have time to write all I want when I lock my bedroom door for 6 weeks straight January 1. I love you all, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Regina tossed and turned the entire night. She didn’t speak a word, but her near constant huffs and her eventual whines of frustration forced Mal into action. For the longest time, she tried to let her little queen ride itout.There had been many sleepless night before they got together, so she’d most surely have a way of calming her mind, and wouldn’t appreciate interference of any kind. She tried her absolute hardest not to interfere, but after 2 hours of her lover’s huffs and puffs, she could stand it no longer.

Carefully , Mal pushed away the hair that was hiding the nape of Regina’s neck, and rubbed gently there. The woman in her arms shivered and lifted her neck enough to look Mal in the eyes.

  
“What was that for?” She asked.

“For no reason. I simply wanted to make you feel good little one.I know how much you appreciate my attention.Just as I appreciate yours. Will more of my touch help you rest your weary mind?” She asked, letting her hands slide from Regina’s side to her back, carefully caressing up and down in a hypnotizing motion. She kept her touch high enough to be wholesome, so as not to invite any wanton thoughts on either of their sides.

Regina melted a bit more, and closed her eyes at the feeling of Mal’s warm touch. The dragoness pressed into the stiff muscleof her lower back and she whimpered in pained relief. “I don’t know. I think so. I just…I can’t stop thinking about how surreal this all is. How much of a miracle it is that we’ve found our daughter and brought her home unscathed. She’s alive and well and just a few doors down…and I’m terrified.”

“Why?”

Regina huffed and firmly sat up all the way on Mal’s lap, straddling her. Her gaze was watery, full of fear. “Because I know that this will only end badly. I was so thankful when I got Henry, when I allowed myself to be his mother. I’d never felt such a pure joy in my entire life. But then Emma came and everything changed. Now, I have Lilith as well. She’s a grown woman but she’s still my child and I want her in my life but this town is poison and I can feel a threat on the horizon like I can feel my skin and I’m—-

“—Scared. Understandably so it seems.” Mal raised herself to meet Regina halfway. “It’s ok to be scared. You know this. I am right here with you, just as scared if not more, as you are. We can be scared together. But what is most important we do is cherish our child and give her all she needs. Ok?”

Regina took in a deep breath, though it was shaky and uneven as she forced the tears back. “Ok. Can you…run your fingers through my hair? Like you used to? At least until I fall asleep?”

“Of course my darling.”

xxx

The next morning, Regina made breakfast to cope. Forcing herself into the kitchen and throwing herself into the task of preparing food for her family seemed to temporarily calm her nerves.

Lily was the first to come down he stairs. She was still in pajamas, and half asleep but lulled out of the comfort of the new plush bed she’d slept on the night before, by the smell of good food. Regina smiled when she caught sight of her.

“Good morning Lily. I hope you’re a fan of pancakes. It’s a bit of a tradition around here to eat pancakes during special occasions. I can make you something else if you'd like.”

“No no no, pancakes are fine….perfect actually. Do you need any help?” Lily asked. She inched closer, pushing her messy bed ridden curls out of her face. They were very clearly a mixture of Regina’s and Maleficent’s hair and it was adorable. Regina wanted to reach out and touch it, but she held back just barely.

On instinct, she almost said no but she thought better of it. Spending some time with Lily doing something so familiar would be nice.

“Yes. Some help would be wonderful. If you could finish the pancakes I’ll start on the eggs and bacon. Is that ok?”   
  
“Perfect. I can flip a mean pancake.” Lily assured her with a playful wink of her eye, just before she tripped over the leg of one of the kitchen island chair. She recovered quickly, but Regina couldn’t help but giggle little bit.

As clumsy as the girl was, she was true to her word. She did make a mean pancake. In record time breakfast was together. Mal came down next, then Henry. He too was half asleep and groggy beyond belief but Mal was wide awake. At the sight of Lily, her full lips broke into a full and bright smile.

“Good morning my darlings. I see some of us are still waking up.” She reached over and ruffled Henry’s hair. He sent her a grin.

“I’m definitely still waking up but once I get a taste of the great breakfast that’s sitting on this table right now.” He rubbed his hands together in excitement and made sure to be the first to sit at the table. He looked up at his mother. “Thanks Mom. You’re the best.”

“Thank you my little prince. But don’t thank just me. Lily had a very substantial hand in breakfast.” She sent a warm smile Lily’s way as a silent thank you.

Henry blushed the tiniest bit at the reminder ofLily’s presence. His reaction thus far had been to hide or pull back from being as social as he normally would be which was a surprise. He’d seemed so excited for her presencein Storybrooke. Maybe he still was, but for the most part his uncertainty held him back from displaying that emotion .

He looked over at Lily and awkwardly waved. She waved back, but didn’t press for any other type of response. As the rest of her little family sat, Regina grabbed the rest of the food and brought it over.

Breakfast was short and sweet.

That morning was a Monday, which meant Henry was back to school despite the….busy weekend he’d had. He had begged and pleaded with his mothers both over the phone and at the table to let him stay home, to allow him to ‘recover from the trauma of the weekend’ but they had refused. They knew well that he had hardly seen the Harpies and that this was just a way to get out of going to school. Normalcy wasimportant, and interrupting his schedule was only going to create more stress for him in the future.

To everyone’s surprise, Lily offered to walk him to and from school. It had been a conscious attempt on her part at catching Henry alone. In the presence of his mothers and Mal he was so quiet. He only spoke when spoken to when she was around. She had heard him taking animatedly about his school project the night before, when he had believed Lily was in the bathroom, so he wanted to see if his behavior would change when he was alone with her.

xxx

They walked down Main Street, Henry walking with his head down. His eyes were shooting from side to side, looking for anyone who would recognize Lily. His shoulders were hunched. No-one outside to the Charming’s inner circle would know anything about Lily. Still, Henry didn’t want to give anyone reason to mistreat Lily.

“So, kiddo what was it like growing up with Regina?” Lily asked. He was the only person qualified enough to give her insight on the life she would have had. He seemed like a good kid. Bright and inquisitive—maybe a little bit judgmental (a side effect of his charming genes) but overall a decent kid. Regina was responsible for his identity, and Lily was curious as to what kind of mother she had been. Regina had been eighteen years out of a murderous rampage when she’d adopted Henry. What kind of mother had she been?

“It was…really nice. She was always there to help, always there to give cuddles and advice. She gives really good advice. She’s uh…lived a long time. She knows alot and she’s really smart. We would go to the beach a lot before the curse broke. And we spent most of our time together outside when the weather was nice. Gardening and building forts and playing with my action figures. Stuff like that.” Henry had a wistful smile on his face as the memories of his life before his discovery of the curse came to view.

Things had been great then. So full of love and light. He had been happy then, and so had his mom. But he had to ruin it. They could have worked something out where Emma could have been found and the curse broken without alienating the only family he had ever known. He hadn’t and the guilt ate at him to this day. “Everything was really nice…”

“That sounds really nice.” Lily said with a smile. “I’m glad things were good then, even if they went bad later…It’s ok to feel guilty ya know?” Henry looked startled as he met Lily’s gaze. In the light of the bright sun they were still deep amber. Much like his mom’s. He could see the resemblance in light of day, and when he wasn’t overwhelmed with seeing the little family that really didn’t need him.

“I can tell. I spent a lot of my life trying to read people’s intentions through their actions. I can tell you hiding in your room and not talking when I’m around is apart of your guilt. You want your mom to have her biological kid without interference because you damaged the relationship with her heart one. I get it. But just know that you don’t have to. I can also tell that your mom—our mom— loves you a lot. No matter what. You don’t have to alienate yourself from me so she can have me with just Mal…You’re my brother too ya know. I wanna get to know ya.” Lily gave him a playful nudge, causes a small laugh from Henry. “If you waaannt we can be like…siblings..sorta. I’ve always wanted one of those.”

“Me too.” Henry smiled.

“It’s settled then.” Lily stopped their progress and turned face-to-face with Henry. She held out her hand to shake his. “We’re siblings. From this moment forward you can tell any of your bullies you have a half dragon half magic big sister who will gladly eat their ass if they mess with you. Got it?” He nodded and shook her hand.

The moment of sibling love was interrupted though, as the pair forgot where they were.

They had stopped on the sidewalk of Main Street right outside of Granny’s. The school was only few feet away, but of course nothing in this town was ever easy.

“Henry? Is that you?” A voice called.

“Oh shit.” Henry whispered. He saw the catastrophe coming from a mile away and in a last ditch effort to save the situation, the boy took Lily’s hand and attempted to drag her down the road. Mal had super hearing, and he hoped for the town’s sake that Lily hadn’t inherited that trait.

No such luck.

A growl grew in her throat and the hand not in Henry’s turned into a white knuckled fist. The veins of her neck were protruding and pulsing with white hot rage, but she held it back at the thumping of Henry’s heart. She’d never heard a heartbeat so clear before, but she knew enough to recognize he was scared.

“Henry.” Snow said with a smile as she and her husband caught up to the pair. “I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?” Henry squeaked as he was pulled into a tight hug. He gave his grandmother a strained smile.

“I miss you too Grandma, Gramps,” He looked behind Snow to David, “but I have to get to school sooo see ya later.” He attempted to pull Lily away again, but she pulled back. Snow grabbed Lily’s forearm, just above the birthmark. She had seen that birthmark in her nightmares, had screamed herself raw nights before the curse hit thinking about the little girl she’d stolen. The girl with the same star birthmark on the same wrist.

Lily jerked away, ripping her arm from Snow’s grip. Her eyes flash scarlet as she growled. “Don’t touch me.” She followed behind Henry, hoping that Snow has enough sense to leave her be. She saw the recognition in the woman’s eyes. Saw the fear and the guilt swirling before her but they didn’t take back years of loneliness, abuse and neglect. Nothing would.

“Wait. You’re her. Please we’re—” Snow did it again. Grabbed her forearm again, with less of a violent grip this time. Henry could see smoke billowing from Lily’s ears. Her lips curled back into a sneer as she spun to face the woman. His eyes are wide at the dusty red scales growing at the base of Lily’s neck .

“—Nothing but self-righteous, pigheaded shitheads. I don’t care if Henry is your blood, you had the nerve to take me from my _mothers_ and you expect me to just accept your apology.” Henry kept his eyes on the spot on her neck that growing steadily. They were growing in size and spreading. Spikes were forming on the back of her neck—same color as the scales beneath—theyelongating and growing little grey stingers at the ends.

“Lilith—

“—DON’T!” Lily yelled and this time she wasn’t pulling any punches. These self righteous bastards were not going to get her forgiveness any time soon.

“No! We have to tell you. It was the only way to save Emma from her darkness. Please.” David pleaded. Snow was crying now but Henry’s eyes were still on the spiky spots filling the back of Lily’s neck beneath her low messy bun.

That wasn’t good.

“You couldn’t trust that your child would turn out ok? Did you doubt Emma so much that you had to take any potential darkness and stick it on me—another innocent child by the way—and then chuck me in the middle fucking nowhere? What the hell makes you think that’s ok? That I’ll forgive you just because you think you’re some paragon of virtue. Fuck you. Fuck you both and stay away from my family.”

Henry took the finality in her voice as an opportunity to leave. He dragged Lily towards the school as fast as he could. Snow could be relentless and if they didn’t get far enough away inenough time they were screwed. Lily’s hands were trembling, her whole body a live wire of rage. If they didn’tget out of sight soon they would cause a scene, which also meant Mom and Mal would have more of a reason to hate Snow and Charming.

“Henry wait! We can’t in good conscience let you go with her…You don’t even know her.” Charming called. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes, while Lily’s eyes flashed scarlet once again. She was getting tired of them meddling already. No wonder Regina hated them so much.

“She’s my sister Gramps. I knew her before I knew her. Trust me.” Henry said. He hoped that they would take his word as the truth, as they would have done for each other, but his words didn’t seem to deter them. In fact, they spurred Charming on.

Since the sighting of the Harpies, Charming wore his trusty sword at his hip and this time was no different. His hand went to it, clutched it with intensity. Henry couldn’t be around her. Not with the darkness brewing inside her.

“How about we walk with Henry to school with you Lily.” He said, and her eyes flashed red again. They didn’t trust her. They thought she was the devil’s spawn or something. When in reality they were the ones people should fear. They were the monsters for stealing an innocent child and throwing them away like trash.

Her rage was bubbling to the surface, and Henry could see it. The scales on her neck had spread, covering her upper shoulders and ears. Charming took a step forward, and it was over.

Henry clamped his eyes shut and clapped his hands over his ears at the roar echoed around the now silent street.. Then the ground began to shake and dense black smoke billowed around Lily all at once.

xxx

Having the house to themselves, coupled with the fact that Regina had been away for more than 24 hours meant only one thing for the ‘new’ couple. They had known each other for years and years, but still felt as if they were in that coveted honeymoon phase. Every interaction was filled with sparks of heat and desire, both wanton and100% wholesome and it was distracting.

After Lily and Henry left for the morning, they’d cleaned up the remnants of breakfast and retired to the living room to decompress from all of the events of the past 24 hours. But most of all, the decompression time was meant to help them not overthink the fact that the kids were in the streets of Storybrooke without them.

They were very good at finding distractions, so it did not take long at all for embers of arousal to burst and create a ‘situation’.

They didn’t even make it back up to the bedroom.

It started off slow and gentle, with soft kisses and warm touches above the belt. Regina relished the touches, and melted into them. She didn’t care where they were, what time of day it was. Henry was on his way to school, and as long as Lily didn’t come back right this moment she’d be in this moment for as long as she could. But as it always did, the touches quickly descended into passionate expressions, and neither woman was able to hold back for long.

Regina let out a moan as she slid down at Mal’s cock. It was an easy slide, she was so wet. She pressed lips to Mal’s forehead and let her nose trail along her cheek. The motion the epitome of intimate. Mal purred and gripped the tops of her thighs hard enough to bruise. It felt so good.

“My darling one. I love feeling you. Take me deeper, please.” Her tone was veering so close to a plea that Regina had no choice but to give in.

When every inch of Mal was nestled inside—perfectly pressing against the sweetest of spots—the smaller woman moved with a throaty whimper. She held nothing back as she road her dragon, her hips buckingand swirling just enough to send sparks flying behind both of their eyelids.

“Gods Mal, you feel so good in me. I love fucking you like this. Ungh.” She gripped onto Mal’s shoulders hard enough to leave ten red lines. The dragon hissed in both pain and pleasure but it only prompted her to fuck Regina harder. 

“Yes my love, come on. Fuck me harder. I know you need it.”

Regina sped up, furiously fucking down onto Mal’s cock hard enough to make the couch move. She let out a loud moan as Mal fucked up into her, gripping her waist with one hand, forcing Regina to take all she gave, while the other hand moved to flick at her sensitive clit. It was pure ecstasy.

They were both so close. So fucking close.

Regina’s moans got higher and more breathy the closer she got. She let herself melt even further into Mal as the pleasure began to overwhelm her, and gave a choked moan when Mal sucked at her nipple. Mal growled at the noise, and fucked up harder to force more of those gorgeous sounds out of her.

Just as they both almost reached the precipice, a flash of golden light filled the room.

“Regina—fuck oh no no no I’m so sorry—.”

Regina almost fell off the couch at the sound of Emma’s voice. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Out of all the things to happen right now, this was exactly what she needed not to happen.

Mal quickly covered herself as well, though less frantically than Regina as she naturally didn’t care for the collective upset over nudity. Regina magicked herself a robe as soon as she was able to concentrate then popped her head up over the couch.

“Emma—what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I—-there’s an emergency on Main Street I came to find you guys I didn’t think—“

“—No you most certainly did not. We’ll be there in few minutes. Leave.” Regina commanded. For the first time since they’d known each other Emma didn’t even try to protest. She ran away as fast as she could and didn’t look back.

When the door slammedshut, and didn’t open again Regina let herself breathe. The panic that nearly choked her left her body with achoked sigh. She let her head fall down onto the back of the couch, and tried to loosen up from the sudden tenseness she felt.

As Regina came back to full awareness, she heard it. The muffled laughter coming from Mal. She was still on the couch, with two pillows covering her most private areas. She was shaking with laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Regina couldn’t help but laugh along with her.


	17. The Way The World Could Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I have been preparing to move on campus, and work has been a mess. I've been burned out, but finally a new chapter is here! I hope you enjoy!

When they arrived on Main Street in a puff of purple magic, they were greeted with the mighty roar of an angry dragon. The ground shook from the force of it. The air was full of the crackling remains of magic, left over from the abrupt transformation. Sparks of red and silver magic flashed around the smoke filled air. Through it all, Regina could make out the shape of who she assumed was Lily in the middle of the streets. The townsfolk were standingas far away as they could, chattering amongst themselves as they tried to figure out who this mysterious dragonwas.

Regina’s heart pounded with excitement, and she had to force a smile off of her face.   
  
She was proud of Lily. Despite the circumstances, the transformation was important to both her and Mal—seeing their daughter in this form brought forth a burst of not only pride but relief. The words hadn’t been spoken yet, but it was understood between Regina and Mal that they had to keep an eye on their girl.

She was headed down a road of many physical changes, not to mention emotional ones—and the transformation into her dragon form from the first near miss on the town line would be the most important. She could gravely injure herself if she pushed too hard. She could rip her human body apart if she didn’t push enough.

It was such a delicate process, but she seemed to have adjusted quite well.

“She’s stunning.” Mal whispered, her voice choked with tears. Regina took her hand and squeezed.

It was a jarring experience, to see an unfamiliar dragon in the middle of the street. The townspeople were unaccustomed to seeing creatures of such a calibre so close up and personal, so their curiosity and awe outweighed their fear. Well, all expect the Charming ‘duo’.

They were cowering behind cars, ducking and dodging Lily’s snarls and attempts at swatting at them like a frustrated cat. At one point she even tried to bite them, but the spot they’d wedged themselves into made it difficult to get any grip on their body parts. Henry was on the steps of Granny’s, the old woman standing at the door watching him from a distance, crossbow in hand. His arms were wrapped around his waist as he tried to stop the painful laughter wracking through him.

Regina moved to his side as quickly as she could. Mal followed her, and of course got him first. She pulled him to his feet gently, and then held up above the ground so they were eye level. Her piercing gaze roved over him, ensuring he had no injuries.

“Are you well little prince?” She asked.

He nodded and she put him down. “I’m fine. Lily made sure to get away from me when she felt herself fully transforming. It’s not her fault, grandma and gramps pissed her off really bad even though I tried to warn them. She held off for as long as she could.”   
  
“It’s a miracle she didn’t transform the second they came near her. She did well. Stay with Henry Regina, I will do my best to help Lily. And for their best interest, I suggest you help Snow and her husband get out of here as fast as they can.When Lily stops treading carefully they are truly in danger.” Mal practically commanded. If anyone else had spoken to Regina in such a manner, she would have killed them no doubt—but with Mal she had no choice but to defer to her wisdom. More often than not, she was right after all.

“I know that very well. I’ll call Emma.” Mal brushed away the hair covered Henry’s forehead to press a kiss to his forehead then pulled Regina close to press a kiss to her temple. She quickly pressed her cheek to Regina’s, let a small purr fall from her and cast a quick protective spell fall over her—a new routine Regina found to be absolutely adorable—before walking away.

Regina watched her as she held up her hands in a gentle surrender towards their child. Lily gave her an inquiring look, but let her head dip down to meet Mal’s. They pressed their foreheads together, and it seems silent communication took place.

As they spoke, Regina took Henry into her arms and pulled him close. Hopefully, this could be defused quickly. As touching as this moment was, they were still vulnerable in this town. And no doubt always would be.

xxx

“Lily. It’s me, Mal. Are you alright darling?” Mal said in Draconic language, her words sounding to the untrained ear to be nothing more than low rumbling syllables strung together to make something similar to a language. But in this state, Lily understood perfectly.

“How long have you been here?” She asked sheepishly.

“Barely five minutes. Emma came to tell us what she knew of the current situation, and we came to make sure you were all right. Regina is with Henry right now, and is most likely calling Emma to collect her parents.”

“More like calling her to collect her parents remains. I’m gonna chew them up and spit them out so hard all that’s left will be there skulls.” Lily growled as they moved behind her. But Mal kept a hand on her snout, grounding her to this moment and their conversation.

She knew all too well how tempting it was—especially in this state—to give into the instinct of the hunt. To want to wreak havoc on those who harmed you—devour them whole and relish in the sound of their bones crunching beneath the strong teeth the gods of old gifted you because no-one could stop you. In truth Dragon’s were practically unstoppable. But giving into that instinct would only cause more trouble than it was worth.

“I understand your frustration and overall hatred of Snow and Charming—trust me, I understand. But…they are unfortunately apart of Henry’s life. And as much as we dislike them, our love and appreciation for him should out weigh that.” Lily gave a huff of black smoke in protest, but moved away from the cowering couple. They skittered off towards the bug, which had pulled up just in time. “Now, on to more important things. I see you have completed your first transformation. How are you feeling?”

“..High. I feel so powerful, so unstoppable. I feel like I could rip a hole in the sky.” Lily admitted, her tone excited but also the tiniest bit cautious.

“That sounds about right. Do you feel any pain?” It wouldn’t be uncommon for Lily to be in some amount of pain right now, but anything extreme could be a sign of trouble.

“No. Not right now anyway. All I feel is…everything. If that makes any sense.” The young woman tried to explain. 

“That makes sense. Only to me, but it makes sense. Just try to stay as calm as you can. Do you feel ready to come back to your human form?” Mal asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

“I have a choice?”

“You do. You always do. This is the first time you are fully coming into your natural form. I am unsure fully of how to go about this, seeing as you are both a human and a dragon but I think it best to let you enjoy this. It is apart of you and you have every right to explore it and enjoy it.”

“In that case… I would like to stay like this for bit longer.”She admitted.

“Then go right ahead. The only rules I have are for you not to attack or maim anyone and to not fly above the clouds. The magical barrier does not extend past them and you will come crashing back down to earth as a human because your magic will not be able to sustain itself out in this realm.”

“Ok, I promise. Are you uh…busy right now?” Her tone seemed sheepish, but Maleficent could tell what she needed. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out.

“No. No I’m not. Would you like me to join you?” She asked gently, not wanting to scare the poor girl and make her regret coming out of her comfort zone when she had just attempted to crawl out of it.

“Yeah. That would be great.” Lily admitted. If she could smile, she would have. Instead of smiling,her dragon features shifted into an adorable simper.

It took Mal only a few seconds of concentration to pull forth her natural state of being. She’d avoided transforming simply because she’d spent the past 28 years in the form with no way of escape. As much as she coveted her Dragon, it would be hard to tap back into. But she’d do it for Lily.

Mal closed her eyes and let her magic wash over her. The swirling lurid green light of her magic seemed to move more quickly and with more purpose.

Her magic was excited to get back to their roots.

When she opened her eyes again, she knew the change had been successful.

Her magic hummed in pleasure. She stood from her crouching position and stood at her full height. She let her wings stretch out behind her, and with a noise similar to a squeak, she gave a long stretch.

Lily gave a rumbling purr at the sight of her mother. “Your dragon is so majestic and terrifying in equal measure. No wonder half the town was terrified of you just from your presence alone.” She cooed, her awe and admiration clearly shining through her attempt at a cool demeanor.

  
Mal was flattered. She knew she was a pretty dragon—in all honesty there was no such thing as an _ugly_ dragon—but hearing from Lily made the compliment ten times better.

“You will be establishing such a reputation yourself I am sure. You are just as stunning, if not more so my beastie.”

Lily’s dragon was more muscular than Mal’s own. She was not a huge dragon, but she was big all things considered.

Her scales were a gradient deep, dark red with hints of coppery color on some. Her spines were sharp and tinged with black at the very tip. Her wings were long and large, mostly black with a few spots of copper. Her underbelly was black and copper. She was over all, so stunning that it made Maleficent emotional.

“I’ll have to take your word for it, I can only imagine how I look.How do I…? I can feel my wings, I think. But I don’t. I can’t.” She couldn’t fully articulate but Mal got the gist.

She gave her own version of a smirk. “Just follow my lead love.”

She didn’t wait nor did she complicate things by explaining the intricacies ofthe process. She knew the best bet was to just go. So she did.

And she did.

xxx

Through the grapevine, Regina heard of the duo of dragons flying through the skies. She was elated for them. She wanted to see them, but decided better than to call for Mal. The two needed time together, just for the two of them.

So instead, she and Henry spent the afternoon baking. Emma had called right after the dragons took off, and requested that Henry spend the day with his brunette mother to keep him away from the Charmings. They were on a rampage of sorts, and it was taking all of Emma’s attention and energy to keep them from creating a revolt of sorts.

It was no hassle for Regina at all of course, because she loved Henry with her entire being and wanted nothing more than to spend as much interrupted time with him as physically possible.

  
They managed to bake at least a dozen cookies, alongside a few cupcakes for Mal and Lily’s return. Ironically enough, as if summoned, Cruella and Ursula showed up for a visit. Regina opened the door for them with a quirked eyebrow and a hand on her hip just waiting to hear what excuse Cruella would come up with to not have to admit that she wanted to see Regina and her little brood.

“Hello darlings! I hope we’re not intruding. Just wanted to stop by and check in. We heard there were two dragons on the prowl today, is that true?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“I’m assuming the first is Mal. Who is the second?” Ursula asked.

“Lilith.”

They both gasped. “Lilith. She’s…she’s given into a transformation so quickly?”

“She didn’t exactly have much of a choice. Gramps and grandma decided to piss her off and well…she’s still learning to control it so she turned.” Henry explained.

“Bloody brilliant that is. Tell me that she ate them!” Cruella exclaimed.

“No, unfortunately.” Regina said.

Crue gave a pout. “How boring. Well, another day perhaps. Can we come in? I smell goodies.”

  
Regina rolled her eyes, but opened the door further to let them in.

They stayed for the afternoon. It seemed that Henry was a becoming quite fond of his ‘crazy aunts’ as he’d dubbed them privately. Ursula especially, as she was more than willing to give insight into the mer-culture and trade tidbits of information freely. Cruella was still a more gentler version of herself for Henry, and they got along well but it just so happened that Henry had a research paper due on marine life. Instead of focusing on whales as he’d planned to do, he decided rather spontaneously that he’d focus on the mer-people instead.

So, Ursula and he spent the majority of their time together talking about the difference between barnacles and coral and how each had a lifespan much longer than that of the species in this realm. Cruella and Regina didn’t speak much,simply admiring their loves with a fondness in their eyes they would have scoffed at had it come from anyone else.

In the middle of a rather riveting conversation, Regina felt a tug at her magic. She could tell it was Mal by the flash of green that settled behind her eyelids. Then she heard her voice.

**_“How are you my love? Are you and Henry fairing well?”_ **

“We’re fine dear. Crue and Ursula have stopped by for a visit. How are you and Lily?”

 ** _“We’re doing very well…She’s doing so well Regina. She’s taking to this like she’s been preparing all her life. We are near the camping trail if you’d like to join us. We’re getting tired though. Would you like to meet us for a picnic?”_** Her voice was so soft that it made Regina’s heart melt.

Regina tried her hardest to hold back from giving into the smile that crept up on her face, but it was nearly impossible. She loved when Mal got like this. When her happiness was not easily contained and she wanted to spend time doing things she didn’t want to admit she loved doing. These romantic adorable outings that she so rarely let herself indulge in. Regina knew she was partially to blame for her hesitance, as before she’d recognized just how broken she was, she’d said time and time again how silly she found such things.

But now, she knew better.

“Of course we would. I’ll put together a few things, I remember some of your favorites in this form. I’ll make sure to bring them.” She promised.

Mal let out a soft purr at the thought of some of her favorites ** _, “That would be wonderful. See you soon.”_**

“See you soon.”

xxx

After a quick stop to the butcher to procure the torso of a freshly roast (nearly burnt) pig —among many other things— Regina, Henry, Cruella and Ursula made their way to the spot Maleficent had suggested. It was a secluded spot, one that was well off the camping trail and very much so private. In a well lit clearing, lay Lily. Her dragon form was stunning, her scales glittering in the most stunning way against the sunlight.

Regina was speechless. She had never fully considered what it meant to have a child with Mal. How her dragon side would translate into their child’s life but this was exactly what she had hoped for in her wildest dreams.

She was careful to clear her throat and make her presence known as they walked closer. Lily popped her head up first, but the low rumbling purr and swishing tail from Mal let her know their presence was noted and very much appreciated.

“Hello darling. You look so pretty in this form. Are you enjoying yourself?” Regina asked. Instead of giving an answer, Lily flopped back onto her back and rolled over to present her belly. Regina chuckled at her antics. “Someone is enjoying themselves. I’ll give you a few scratches darling.”

She reached out and pressed a gentle hand to Lily’s underbelly. The scales there were hard and firm, but oh so beautiful.

Green magic flickered behind Regina’s eyes again. **_“Did you bring the food?”_** She asked, her tone nearly desperate. If she didn’t know any better

“I did. Crue, can you pass me the bag please?” Before leaving for the butcher, Regina had enchanted a reusable tote bag to fit the sheer amount of nearly burned meat Mal and Lily would need. Crue had been tasked with holding it, while the others had divided up various items needed for a picnic. The second the bag was close enough to smell the savory scents, both Mal and Lily sat up. Regina took roasted pig and with her magic’s assistance, launched it into the air towards Lily first. She would need the mosts sustenance after the long day she’d had. She made sure to put itfew feet above the young dragon, to give her a challenge. She rose to the challenge easily and snatched it out of the air.

Henry let out a surprised gasp as he watched the raw power his sister was not fully unleashing. The powerful way in which her jaw snapped around the carcass so easily, but with so much force that the sound of it echoed around the forest.

“Are you ok Henry?” Ursula asked.

“Yeah I just—-It didn’t hit me until we got here just how _big_ a dragon is. I’ve never seen one before. Seeing two is…a lot.” He explained cautiously. Regina hummed in understanding.

“I know how you feel. When I first met Mal, her dragon was incredibly intimidating to me. But I’ve learned that the heart of her is the same as it always is. She won’t hurt you and neither will Lily.”

“Are you sure?”

  
“I’m positive. Come, I’ll show you.” She reached a hand out to Mal and preened when the dragoness nudged her large head into Regina’s hand. Then she nudged Henry gently, beckoning him to pet her. As terrifying as she appeared to be, deep down she was a softy and wanted nothing more than to cuddle and play in this form.

  
Henry let out a shaky hand and pressed his hand to Mal’s nose.She purred and let herself hunch down as low as she could be close to the boy.Within ten minutes she curled herself around him as best as she could and they all were enjoying themselves in the sunny clearing. The wind was providing the best kind of breeze, keeping them all cool and calm as they chowed down.

The calm lasted just long enough for Henry to get comfortable, and then of course in the true spirit of Storybrooke, Maine—everything imploded.

Mal and Lily heard them before anyone saw them. Lily lifted her head to look over at the path that led to their little oasis. Mal huffed and let her magic call out to her lover.

“ ** _They’re coming with pitchforks up the hill. A little archaic and a lot dramatic I’d say, but there’s nothing to do now.”_** She said nonchalantly, as if they weren’t about to be threatened for the tenth time in as many days.

“Tell me you're joking.” Regina almost whined. She tried to hold back but she was tired of having her family outings interrupted. It was bad before, but it would be even worse now with Lily here. She deserved to get to know this little family without the added stress of Charming and Snow’s entourage.

**_“I wish I could tell you that my darling. But that would make me a liar. I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.”_ **

Regina huffed and tried her hardest not to set the forest on fire to deter the idiots from getting close. But they were coming up past the precipice of the hill now, and they would no doubt see both Lily and Mal soon enough. It would be a miracle if they didn’t start attempting to attack the second they were in eyesight.

Just as suspected, the first voice that was identified was Leroy’s. It seemed he was always in the front of these types of endeavors. 

“There they are! The Mistress of Evil and That other dragon nearly killed Snow and David!” A roar of agreement followed this words, and Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Every minute there was something. Achieving peace in this little town was nearly impossible.

“It’s like talking to a brick wall with this town.” Regina muttered, forcing herself onto her feet to confront them. Ursula and Cruella were on their feet soon after, flanking Regina and preparing for whatever fight was about to come their way. They were more than used to this. And in that moment, the only thing that was important was keeping Mal and Lily safe. 

“Mom?” Henry’s shaky voice called from under Mal’s wing. Regina turned to look at him when she heard the hefty wing shift, the fire in her eyes softening briefly.

“Yes my little prince?” She replied quickly, attempting to be as reassuring as possible.

“I’m sorry grandma and grandpa keep being so mean. I don’t understand why they can’t accept the fact that you guys are a family and that all you’re trying to do is be happy. I feel bad, because you wouldn’t have to deal with them if it wasn’t for me.”

“Henry” Regina gently said, taking his cheek into the palm of her hand. She hated seeing him in pain like this. He looked so conflicted and upset. His cheeks were ruddy with his emotions and tears were threatening to slip from his eyes. “Do not, under any circumstancesblame yourself for what is going on between Snow and I. We have a complicated history and it’s…hard for us to not hurt each other because we’re so used to it. You have been the only saving grace in this fight with Snow, so don’t let the fear and frustration of dealing with this make you doubt yourself. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Crue, I can summon you car on the main road if you’re ok with it. Can you take Henry home?”

“Of course.” She agreed easily. Regina shot her a thankful look before turning her attention back to Henry.”Go home and wait for me. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

He nodded, butfew tears slipped down his cheeks. Regina pressed a kiss to each of them before letting her son walk down the path that led to the main roads of the tow, Crue following shortly after him.

When they were out of eyesight, Mal stood to her full height. The group of townspeople let out a startled cry, but she did not attack. She simply let her magic fall over her and when it cleared her human form was visible again wrapping itself up in a simple robe. Her clothes were gone the moment she transformed into her dragon form, and the robe was the first thing she could think of to bring to her.She stepped forward, and took Regina’s hand.

“Let’s get this over with. I am beginning to get peckish once again. I can’t imagine how Lily is feeling.”

 ** _“Hungry. Really fucking hungry.”_ **Lily rumbled in Draconic language. Regina snorted. “ I still can’t eat them can I?”

“No darling, you can’t.”

**_“No fair.”_ **

xxx

The band of Snow White’s most loyal followers gathered in a clump of a crowd right at the entrance of the clearing. Slowly, they parted like the sea as Snow and Charming walked forward.

Snow, with the most pensive but determined look on her face. David, with a look that at first glance screamed confidence and fierce determination but Regina could practically smell the fear on him. They came as close as they dared, but even then that was too close. Lily gave a roar at their proximity, and unintentionally released a ring of flame, separating her parents from the Charming’s.

It shocked both Regina and Mal, and both looked up at their child with the slightest bit of pride.

 ** _“That was accident…but a happy accident.”_** Lily admitted. Regina held back a snort.

“Regina.” Snow called. Regina could barely see her past the ring of fire, but she could already imagine the pained look on her face. “We have to talk about this. I know that she is your…daughter…but this is unacceptable. She nearly killed us! Shehas to suffer some sort of consequence, you know this.”

“Because you instigated a fight.” Regina said, as calmly as she couldmange. It was hard, to hold back from ripping into Snow but she managed, just barely. “You don’t know how to shut up and let your past mistakes lie to rest. You stole our child, quite obviously she would not like to speak with you. But you pushed anyway. You saw her as an egg, you knew she was capable of this form. And don’t pretend you didn’t know, because that would be the biggest and most foul of lies. Regardless, Henry can attest to the fact that you started this. He can tell anyone he needs to that none of this was Lily’s fault.”

  
“As can I.” A voice said from the trees. Mal tensed, and Lily gave a hesitant growl as Robin climbed out of the woods. He was in his hunting gear, and his bow was in hand but, in his other hand were a bag of groceries. “I was taking my son to school this morning and overheard everything. This dragon—Lily, you say her name is—didn’t choose to start a fight. She was pushed past the point of breaking. She obviously does not have full control of her powers, but she still managed to keep from hurting Henry as she transformed.” He explained easily.

Regina had never been so thankful to see him in her life. They were up against a tough crowd at the moment, and the last thing she felt like doing was fighting her way out this clearing. His word would help calm if nothing else.

Snow swallowed at his words. She must have seen him, and knew he was speaking the truth. “Fine. For now…refrain from transforming in Main Street. But we will have to interact at some point. We were just trying to—" 

“—Stop Snow. We can do this in private at a…later time. For now, just keep your distance. For your own sake. Mal will teach Lily how to control her Dragon and when she can confront you without turning we can talk again.” Regina said. She knew that regardless of her words, Snow would do what she thought was best. That was what always happened. And in all honesty, she was getting really tired of playing this game. This back and forth that only ended in one thing.

It was time for the tables to turn.

The confrontation was anticlimactic to say the least, but it was the start of a new order.

Regina could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I wanted nothing more than to have the queens of Darkness running the town the second they came back. They were so fucking iconic. It baffles my mind how loyal the town stays to Snow despite all she's done and not admitted to. So, we'll be playing around with that and the possibility of more allies for Regina and family. Not to mention, there should have been more dragon shit so we're getting that too. Proper plot will be coming soon, so keep an eye out. Thank you for reading!


	18. The Seas will Lay the Wedding Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one hefty boi. 5000 words I think, so be prepared to tuck in and read. I'm currently in a different state and adjusting to time differences so bear with me. I'm glad I have these fics to fall back on though, because writing has been such a comfort in this unfamiliar dorm setting. 
> 
> Right out the gate we hint at some plot stuff, so once you catch it tell me your speculations! It's not much of a hint but it's a start. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Lily woke up feeling more rested than she’d felt in all her 28 years of living.

Yesterday felt like a dream. The kind of dream that would leave her smiling into her pillow before reality set, and her daily routine had to begin. Despite her run in with the Charming fuck-faces, Lily felt beyond grateful and incredibly satisfied with her day.She’d gotten to spend time with Henry, which inadvertently led to them getting to know each other better.She got time with Mal and in turn got to not only know more about one of her mothers, but also got to know more about herself. What her body was capable of.

The day would count as a pretty productive one in her book.

Lily gave a yawn and stretched like a sleepy cat, her bare legs brushing against the soft silk sheets. She was back in her bed in the manor, though for the life of her she didn’t have any recollection of just how she’d gotten back here. Regardless, she was thankful.

Her stomach grumbled, and forced her out of the comfort of this nice bed. After throwing on a hoodie over her sleep shorts and tank top, she almost skipped down the steps. Almost.

Things were still new with Regina, Mal and Henry. And as happy as Lily was to be here and to have the opportunity to get to know the women who were responsible for her life, she knew that the honeymoon phase was bound to end. This town bred the most disgusting amounts of hatred. It was nearly impossible for anyone who had wronged Snow White in any way to have a happy life it seemed. And that frustrated Lily, but there was nothing to do except enjoy her family and hope for the best.

Mr. Gold had been right when he’d said things were not as they appeared.

On the surface it was easy to assume that Regina was the problem. Snow was the one who could do no wrong, the perfect princess who was only trying to keep the people of this town safe. But she was the real problem with it. The hypocrisy that was poising the town and ruining it for people who could see past it.

It was disgusting.

Lily moved to the kitchen quickly, deciding on pancakes once again—since she knew that Henry liked them and quite frankly it was very hard to fuck up a pancake.

She was halfway through a stack when Mal came down. It was weird, getting used to the instincts she’d learned to suppress for most of her life. They were more pronounced now, less easy to push to the back of her mind.

She knew it was Mal based on the graceful sound of her footsteps, and the perfume of her natural scent. Without even turning around she knew who was coming to see her.The brunette smiled and turned around to look at her mother.

“Morning.” She greeted jovially, but still quietly. Mal’s smile was just as bright as hers, maybe even more so.

“Good morning my beastie. I imagine you slept well. You worked yourself hard yesterday.” Her words were practically radiating pride. They made Lily blush the tiniest bit.

“I guess I did. I’m sore but in a really good way. Makes me wanna go do yoga to stretch out all my aching muscles.” She admitted. She’d fallen off her yoga routine some since arriving in Storybrooke, but now was as good a time as any to get back on it.

“Yoga? What is that?” Mal questioned, genuine confusion slipping over her features. “ I apologize, I am still getting used to the vocabulary of this realm. Henry has helped me tremendously, but I still struggle at times.”

The thought of her mother, so wise and knowledgeable—not knowing what Yoga was boggled Lily’s mind. In some ways it made sense, since she’d come from different world all together but still, it was an adjustment and something to get used to. “No need to apologize. Yoga is a form of exercise. I’ll be honest, it’s not something I know much about—at least in terms of it’s deeper meaning and history—but I do enjoy doing it. Maybe we can…go through a couple of flows this morning. See if you like it?” She hesitantly asked. She wasn’t used to being so giving and outgoing towards anyone. Her entire life, Lily had been closed off and quiet. But now, she felt safe enough to go about her true desires and say the things that were on her mind. Because these were her parents, believe it or not. And they’d been through some shit, just as she had. They deserved nothing but her kindness.

Things wouldn’t be smooth forever—she knew better than to think that—but for now, she would enjoy the time as long as she could.

“I only know about half of the words you just spoke to me, but I would like that. Any time spent with you, will be time well spent.”

Lily chuckled at her words, but instead of trying to refute her claims she simply set the woman up with a stack of pancakes.

xxx

Over almost the next two weeks, yet another routine was established. Lily walked Henry to school every morning. Most of the townspeople avoided them at all costs but more often than not Cruella and Ursula would join them if Regina and Mal couldn’t.

The Charmings kept their distance, but ironically enough Emma made herself more and more present. She and Lily were on rocky terms for the most part—for reasons they didn’t care to explain to anyone. But they managed. Though the tension was still there, it didn’t overwhelm the bonding of the little family, or the progress both women were making towards doing better and being better in general.

Before they knew it, Cruella and Ursula’s wedding was upon them. It came right on time, as Lily was able to help with the preparations and keep both her mothers as calm as she could. Regina and Mal were scrambling about, putting the final touches on the wedding decorations and food, but eventually the hard work paid off. It had been a painstaking process, but the result was gorgeous. Planning a wedding in Storybrooke was much more difficult than it first appeared to be. Getting the supplies in and moving the decorations, as well as getting the dresses for not only the brides and the bridesmaids—who were only Regina and Mal, Henry was acting as flower boy—fitted and tailored to perfection.Despite the difficulties, they were able to get everything together just in time.

On the morning of the wedding, Regina went to the beach house to assist Ursula, while Cruella went to the manor to receive help from Mal. 

When Regina arrived at the serene beach house, Ursula was already pacing. When she saw the shorter woman, she stopped and tried to take a deep breath.

Today, she would marry the love of her life.

Today she would start her life with a woman who meant everything to her, in the world in which they would raise their future child.

Her hair hurt with the amount of energy buzzing through her body.

How could she do this? Be with someone forever?

Thirty years ago she would have never entertained the idea of being with someone at all yet here she was about to marry a woman who was admittedly the love of her life. She was preparing a nursery with the same woman two doors down from _their_ bedroom in _their_ house.

“Ursula, shut up.” Regina said calmly.

The woman turned to look at her friend. Regina wore an amused look.Her hair was in its natural state, curls resting just below her shoulders, She was clad in a blue bath robe and she held out a flute of champagne.

“You’re thinking too loud. Come sit.” She grabbed the sea witch’s hand and pulled her to the kitchen island. Ursula took a sip of the champagne and hummed at its taste.

“You and I are very similar. You think you don’t deserve to have this. To have her. I feel the same, every day. Every time I see her smile, every time I wake with a face or chest full of blonde hair, when I see my children. The truth is, we don’t deserve it. After everything we’ve done and after the people we'vebeen, we don’t deserve it. But we have it. By the grace of the gods we have it and I can’t say I’m upset about it. So,” Regina stood and pulled a case of makeup closer on the island. Ursula hadn’t even noticed it. “Enjoy yourself. Become the person that deserves all of this. Ok?” She placed fingers beneath Ursula’s chin and forced their brown gazes to meet. “Ok?”

With a small chuckle and a watery smile, Ursula nodded.

“Good. How do you want to look?”

They had talked in length the night before about what look to go for, what colors to use, but Regina wanted to get the woman’s mind off her fears. She knew full well that fear could ruin a day like today.

“Something simple. I bought the pearls last week and the tiara is in a case in the dining room.” Regina nodded and summoned the needed items in swirls of magic, then got to work.

Ursula had wanted to go for traditional. She missed her homeland and wanted to have a piece of it with her on this day. So she described as best as she could to Regina what weddings under the sea looked like. What the brides and grooms looked like, what the archways looked like, what the food was like. It was all glamorous. Buckets of jewels spread about in designs and patterns. Jewel encrusted seashells and decorated coral. That was just the common folk. But Ursula was a queen in her own right. Queen of the Seven Seas and she wouldn’t take anything less than luxury. Lucky for her, Regina had attended a mermaid wedding or two—even it had been to search for that insipid princess.

Regina started with her hair. Massaging product and sea water into her hair to keep her natural curls healthy. Then braiding and plating it with pearls and diamond and sapphires and emeralds until she lit up like a caramel Christmas tree. Next was makeup. She kept the base simple, a bit of gold eyeshadow, then some blush, a coating of a red lip tint and a splash of powder. Then the fun part. Carefully, she tweezed a pearl from the collection and placed it above Ursula’s eyebrow. Five pearls later and the eye brow was adorned, ten and both were done. She adhered a few more to Ursula’s color bone then added on more jewels. When she stepped back to look, her heart swelled with pride.

Ursula was glowing. Happiness radiated from her and with the sunlight pouring from the open windows, the jewels had her lit up from the chest up.

For the final touch, Regina placed the tiara atop the intricate hairstyle. She had made it on a sleepless night. Had woven the white seashells and diamonds together in a way that she knew Ursula would love. When she handed the woman a mirror, her suspicions were confirmed.

Ursula gasped placing a hand on her mouth as she stared at her reflection.

She looked like something from her dreams. Like the siren from the depths of the sea she had once been. Regina did her makeup just as she’d imagined. Light and airy but oh so luxurious. She was dripping in jewels. Her chest was covered in patterns of rubies and sapphires and her face had dustings of jewels as well. She looked just as she’d always hoped and she couldn’t process for a moment.

At the struck dumb look on her face Regina laughed and with a gentle hand, put the mirror on the woman’s lap.

“Ok?”

“Perfect. Thank You…For everything.Truly, I cannot thank you enough Regina.” Tears burned her eyes, and Ursula was certain she would cry. Since their arrival in Storybrooke, Regina had done everything she could to help them. She truly had changed and to be in her inner circle was a blessing.

Regina swept away a stray tear with a watery laugh. “Don’t ruin all my hard work. Come along, you have to do me so we can get you cinched up and in your dress.”

Regina left to start tea, which gave Ursula just enough time to pull herself together.When she returned and the tea was prepared, the woman switched seats, and Ursula took the helm. Barely touching Regina’s face with makeup, but doing a host of jewels from her temple upwards and downwards.

As she tweezed and adhered the jewels, she cleared her throat to speak.

“So, when are you and Maleficent planning on getting married?” Regina sputtered in her tea and almost dropped it. She hit the now laughing Ursula.

“I don't know…As I’ve said before, if she asked me tomorrow I would say yes but…”

“You don’t want to start your marriage in the middle of a war.” Ursula answered. The laughter has subsided for now and she returned to placing the jewels around Regina’s eyes.

“Exactly. My last marriage wasn’t much of a marriage and I want this one to be good. It needs to start when things are….better and when we’ve settled more into our new dynamic. We just found Lily, and Snow and Charming are still currently on my kill list. It wouldn’t be fair to her to start something like that now.”

“Do you think you’ll ever forgive Snow?” Ursula moved behind Regina and began to carefully braid rubies and sapphires into her hair.

“…For Henry’s sake yes…But not anytime soon. Although we have Lily now, what Snow and her husband did won’t be erased anytime soon.”

The door to beach house opened and in stepped the woman in question.

“Speak of the dragon and she shall appear. I finished the decorations. What’s next?” Lily had volunteered to set up the decorations for the day. She had started early and was only now finishing, which most likely meant it looked amazing.

Ursula placed a final jewel on the side of the brunette’s face, before turning to her goddaughter.

“I’m done. We can get dressed now. Crue should be here in an hour and then the ceremony will start.”

They hadn't anticipated any townsfolk coming, but when Lily was setting up, people had begun trickling in. She didn’t recognize any of the people, but the older woman and her brunette companion looked familiar.

“Uhh there are some people sitting. I think they own the diner?”

“Oh Eugenia and Ruby. I hope she didn’t bring Snow.” Ursula muttered as she put away to jewels.

“Who?”

“Eugenia—better known as Granny—and Ruby. Ruby is Snow’s best friend and Granny is her grandmother, who just so happens to be a friend of ours. You have your dress?” Lily nodded. “Good. Let’s get dressed then. If Granny and Ruby are here ,more people will coming soon. We need to get the bride looking ready as soon as possible. There’s a guest room you can use. Go up thestairs two doors down on your right.”

The women moved into position, cinching waists, shaving legs and putting the final touches on their looks.

The show was about to start.

xxx

Across town, Cruella, Maleficent and Henry were in a different state of being.

The house was buzzing with excitement. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Cruella’s dress hadn’t fit, the cake had almost melted, Henry ripped his pants and Mal lost the makeup. In the end though, with the help of magic, the problems were solved and things were back on track.

Cruella was dressed and standing in the foyer, waiting for Mal and Henry. Her dress was vintage of course. Fitted to perfection, with chiffon cap sleeves, a drop waist and beading up the wazoo. Topped off with a dotted black and white fur shawl. Her hair was pinned and curled, her lips blood red and eyeliner so sharp she was sure to cut any bitch who would try to ruin this day.

She was calm. Calmer then she’d been in a while. Even with everything that had happened, she wasn’t fazed. Maleficent was certainly rubbing off her. Ursula was most likely having a conniption at this point, as in moments of crisis the women seemed to switch personalities.She was cute when frazzled. And Cruella couldn’t wait to meet her down the isle.

“Are you ready?” Maleficent asked.She and Henry were coming down the stairs, bags in hand.

“Yes darling, let’s get this show on the road.” She said. She could already imagine who her starfish would look. So poised and exquisite standing in the sunlight, jewels shining and a happy smile on her face. a smile that would hopefully be shared by their future children.

As they entered the car, Maleficent sent an enchantment to the car and it began to move on its own. Henry plugged in headphones, staring off onto the road when he sensed the tension of a very adult conversation.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Mal asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. In all the year’s they had known each other, Maleficent and never heard Cruella so vulnerable.

“Be a good parent… I want to be one but..I am not sure how..with my tendencies and all.” There was a reason she and Maleficent were so close. They shared the same blood lust, the same carnal desire to destroy and murder as any other monster. Regina understood in a way, but she was softer by nature in that respect, as was Ursula. Which left Maleficent and Cruella to fight off their instincts on a regular basis. Maleficent was the only person in this town who could understand how difficult it was for her not to wreak havoc on everything she came in contact with. She couldn't kill, not anymore, but she could still destroy, and the urge to do so was overwhelming on the best days. Cruella was hard-wired that way, Ursula understood, but their children might not.

She had heard of the destruction Henry had caused to his mother when he realized who she was. He had been raised by Regina for ten years and yet, in the blink of an eye he was off chasing after his ‘real’ mother because he didn’t trust his old one. Cruella didn’t want that to be her. She didn’t want to be a mother with secrets or a mother with a permanent dead gaze as Regina had at times. Henry’s rejection had torn her apart, and she was strong enough to come back from it. But Cruella wasn’t sure she was.

“Your tendencies don’t matter Crue. Your children will love you just as theylove Ursula. Your ‘tendencies’ don’t have any standing on your ability to parent. I would know that better than anyone.”

“You and I are different darling. You were just born like that and I—

“—Was just born like that. In my world you would have been an asset to many an army. Your blood lust in unmistakeable, sure, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a good woman. Under all the bravado, the fur coats and pounds of makeup you are good Cruella, whether you believe it or not. Lucky for, Ursula believes it and is willing to start a life with.”

The car pulled to a stop in front of the beach. From here, it looked like an average beach, but Cruella knew that beneath the glamour spell, her wedding awaited.

As she and her companions stepped from the car, her heart began to flutter.

She was ready to start her new life.

xxx

The ceremony started at Sunset.

It would take place under a white tent that stood on the edge of Cruella and Ursula’s property. It was simple on the outside, but on the inside jewels hung from the ceiling, as well as various shells and stunning items of luxury provided by Cruella.

In the crowd of various, most almost unrecognizable faces—Regina knew most of these people by their cursed names, because they had looked almost completely different in the real world. For instance, Scar—exiled prince of Pride Rock, which stood on the the southern edge of the Enchanted Forest—was gifted the ability to shape shift into a Lion as were the rest of his family. She had only ever seen him in that form, therefore is his human form,she only knew him as Kambo Ncuti.

Regina spotted Robin and his family. He waved and reluctantly Regina waved back. She didn’t exactly ant to interact with him, not just because of their previous smothered flame of a ‘relationship’ but because she saw something in his eyes that unsettled her. Nothing malicious, but it was clear he wanted to speak with her in ‘private’ and she was not in the mood.

Before she could ponder more on just why she didn’t want to talk to the former thief, someone cleared their throat behind her. It was Lily, and she was fully dressed, ready to be the ring bearer as she’d been designated. She looked stunning in her fitted silvery gown. Her hair was loose and pulled up in a simple half up half down style. Her dress was strapless and around her neck were some of the leftover jewels and shells Ursula had scavenged.

Regina was also adorned in them, as well as shimmery eye makeup to compliment Ursula’s. She smiled up at her daughter—because ofcourse she would have the nerve to inherit Mal’s height.

“You look stunning my darling. How are you feeling?”

“Good! Still a bit unsure though. I’m still getting used to the feeling of being included in all the ‘family outings’ and being considered to be one of the kids but I’m grateful. And most importantly, I’m happy for Ursula and Cruella. I’m excited to see how mermaid weddings go, and I’m hopeful that things will go off without a hitch.” She replied.

“I’m hopeful as well. Thank you for having patience with us. We’re still trying to figure out how to function as a family. And how not to over do it.”

Lily gave a small smile. “You could never over do it. I have to admit—I haven’t had much of a family most of my life, so any version of a family is something.” She took a chance for a moment, and reached over to hold Regina’s hand.

Regina squeezed it.

xxx

The ceremony was short and sweet.

Ursula had provided a long list of information in regards to the culture of her people, giving examples of their customs and historically accurate notes for Archie to ensure he was on the right track in marrying the Queen of the Seven Seas to the infamous Cruella DeVille.

He did well. Ursula came down the aisle first, in a stunning gown that was fitted to her body in the most perfect to of ways. It had thin straps that accentuated her sculpted body, and stayed fitted until it reached just above her knees. Then it fluffed out into the most tasteful ‘mermaid’shaped gown. It shimmered in the sunlight, iridescent and gorgeous in every way with hints of lace around the bottom of the gown and the straps.

Regina stood at her side, in her grasp the make shift bouquet she and Lily had cooked up nearly 24 hours before. It was a nice mix of seashells and the simple white lilies that adorned the beachside tent.She had a bright smile on her face, a tear in her eye as she looked on a the sheer amount of love that ended from Cruella as she looked on at her wife.

She didn’t look so bad herself. Mal was at her side, in a blood red knee length dress that fit her form perfectly. Her gorgeous breasts were practically on display, waiting for Regina to taste them. She had to look away, as the sight of them so far from her mouth was nearly painful.

She quietly cleared her throat as she took her spot beside Ursula. As happy as she was for her friends, she simply could not keep her eyes off of her partner.

Mal looked radiant draped in red fabric, her hair curled into something akin to Cruella’s vintage tastes. She held a bouquet of red roses in her hand and her nails were painted blood red as well. She was sky high in her heels, and all in all she looked like a vision.

Through the entire ceremonyRegina kept her eyes firmly planted on Mal, and only took them off when she felt it absolutely necessary—like the sweet moment Ursula and Cruella were announced to be wife and wife. They shared a tear filled chaste kiss beside Archie, and the crowd rumbled with applause and approval all around.

Regina was filled with the purest of happiness for her friends, and in the very back of her mind could not help but imagine her own wedding to Maleficent.

xxx

The reception was as pleasant as Regina could have asked for. The food was great and the music was perfect—not too loud but just right, just loud enough to coax nearly everyone to dance. The company was even more pleasant. Though Mal went to get a drink for them both just when the rhythm was starting to get good.

As such, Regina was left alone to watch Lily and Henry dance around like a pair of dork in the middle of the floor, and Cruella and Ursula make love eyes at each other—their foreheads pressed together as they stayed in their little cocoon of love.

As Regina searched the small crowd for her dragon, a familiar voice cleared their throat beside her.

“May I have this dance milady?” Robin asked. Regina sighed and looked over to him.

“Just one, since I have the feeling you won’t be giving up any time soon.” Regina replied quite dryly, allowing herself to be pulled into a dance. Robin pulled her flush to his chest, and on instinct Regina stiffened. She wanted so badly to pull away, but if she did now she’d hurt the man and not hear what was so clearly on his mind. As a result, the cycle of him sulking around like a dog waiting for her to give him attention would only continue.

Regina sighed as he swayed them to the music. “Don’t play this game Robin. What do you want?” She questioned harshly. 

“I don’t want anything from you.” He replied, his tone full of longing. SO much so that it made her teeth hurt. “I just…I missed you . I didn’t expect to come back here and see you entangled with Maleficent of all people. I just…I wanted to ask you—

“—if you have the nerve to ask me if I’m _certain_ or if I _missed you_ then you can shut your mouth here and now. I’m not leaving her for you Robin. I’m not you. I don’t fly back and forth between my lovers when it suits me.” Regina spat. 

Robin gave a tired sigh, his brow furrowing as he fought to remain composed. “That’s not what I did Regina. She was my wife—-

“And she still is. She’s pregnant too, and thought that I was going to try and kill her baby to get back to you.” Regina snorted. She’d never admit out loud just how much Marian’s reaction to her attempt at assisting her morning sickness hurt. She knew better than most how impactful the loss of a child was—unborn or otherwise—and as such had made a point not to harm any child during her time as the ‘Evil Queen’.

“I will never understand the way the world chooses to see me. Chooses to believe that I am some evil creature. I’m just…a woman. Who loves another woman, who happens to be a dragon. If Marian is your wife then Mal is my…she’s the other half of my soul Robin. She’s what a soulmate is supposed to be.I didn’t realize it until I had her back, until she chose to love me, stay by me and force me to see how loved I am.But I need her just a much as I need air. She’s everything. And comparing what I felt with you to what I felt and feel in my very bone for Maleficent is just…it’s an insult. So no. I won’t be coming back to you. And no, I won’t make myself available for fucking because I deserve better than that. I have my other half. And I won’t do anything to jeopardize that.”She ripped herself away from Robin’s grip.

In the time it had taken for their exchange to come to an end, both Lily and Mal were paying close attention. Lily with a fury in her eyes directed at the man who dared touch her mother. Mal’s eyes were filled with the same fury ten fold, but also something that Regina recognized all too well. Something that didn’t have a name, but meant that Regina was in for a long night in the best way.

It was a mix of tenderness and pure hunger.

Maleficent stalked forward, ignoring Robin’s presence all together. And with a growl she pulled Regina by the sides of her neck towards her. She smashed her lips against Regina’s, growling even more as she tasted her lover and felt the warmth of her mouth. Regina whimpered at the feeling, but surrendered to it happily.

When Mal pulled away, Regina didn’t dare look away. Her eyes were glowingand a shiver ran down Regina’s spine.

The rest of the night was a blur. Ursula and Cruella left early, no doubt to enjoy themselves the way all newly weds do. Emma took Henry to her room at Granny’s while Lily seemed to just…disappear.

Regina knew that she was not in danger, as Mal didn’t say a word. She simply led her back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really opened alot of unresolved issues for me regarding OUAT, specifically the OutlawQueen romance arc thing so I'm gonna go on a small rant lmao 
> 
> I absolutely hated how Robin treated Regina when Marian came back. Hated it. Hated the fact that the plot point happened in the first place, and hated how quickly he left her for his dead wife. It was so stupid, and originally I was going to have Robin become a close friend of Regina's in this story but fuck that. I don't think she'd be able to have respect for him after seeing him first leave her for his dead wife after claiming she was his soulmate, then add literally nothing to her life or anyone's at all when he came back. And I have the strongest feeling that if, per say Dr. Facilier had come around right after he left and wooed Regina, Robin would have been super mad and made a big scene despite what he did. It feels in character somehow. I love Roland and I could love Marian so maybe I'll play around with them but Robin is just...not it for me right now lmao. 
> 
> Also this story is going to be...long. I can feel it. We haven't even begun to hit the plot I have cooked up so please bare with me. I love this pairing so I'm looking forward to writing them more and more. I hope you all will enjoy reading. Thanks again, see you soon!


	19. Lily White and Poppy Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this chapter because I feel rusty in the smut department but I hope it's good regardless!

The door to their bedroom—yes, Regina could admit now that this space, this house, even this life, was something she shared with Mal—slammed closed. Mal was sensual, seductive, and downright scary as she stalked towards Regina.

Regina sat down on the bed, and let herself look up—her neck craned—as Mal towered over her. She ran her hands through Regina’s curled locks, purring at the feeling of having her lover so close and at her mercy.

“You made me very happy tonight my darling.” She husked.

“Did I? And what exactly did I do?” Regina whispered, her eyes wide and trusting as she looked up at her lover. 

“You told that filthy, worthless man that he was nothing to you and you told him…..you told him that you loved me.” Her voice cracked with emotion. 

“I love you Mal…but it’s more than that.” Regina whispered. Fear welled up in her, an age-old habit, but she closed her eyes against it and nuzzled her cheek into Mal’s touch. “I—I don’t know how to describe it. I love you with every fiber of my being. And now that I can say it I can recognize that it's more than that and that I—I—

Emotion welled up in Regina, as she forced the tears at bay. There wasn’t a word for what she felt for Mal, it simply didn’t exist. She just…loved and needed her dragon more than anything else in this life and it was tearing her up inside that she couldn’t articulate that. But Mal understood. In a graceful sweep, she pressed Regina down onto the bed and climbed up over her. Their eyes locked.

Regina watched in quiet awe as Mal stripped her of her dress. She pulled the silvery thing down and threw it off the bed, then ripped off the lacy black panties that resided underneath. Her nose trailed from the crown of Regina’s head to the crook of her neck, where her pulse beat heavily. Her tongue swiped out and tasted the skin there—a pleased sound slipped from her throat. A mix of a growl and a purr. Regina knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Do it. Please.” Regina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You are my mate. If I do this, there will be no turning back.”

“Good. I need everyone to know that I’m yours and you’re mine. Please.” Regina practically whined. She needed this. She needed this moment, between the two of them where they agreed with no interference that this was what they wanted. They wanted and loved and needed each other in the highest way possible.

Regina had done research about this. Though it was hard to say exactly howMal’s magic would interact with Regina’s, she didn’t care. It wouldn’t kill her. It might even make the two of them stronger. But there was no telling what else it would do.

“Regina, please be certain—”

Words didn’t seem to change Mal’s mind in the slightest. Nothing Regina said seemed to convince her of the truth of Regina’s feelings, and the brunette couldn’t exactly blame her.

They’d had a rough road to this point. Regina had done despicable things to Mal. She’d been responsible for her death in a way, and in Regina’s mind she was the reason their child grew up without them. But still, Mal loved Regina and came back to her regardless.

They were meant to be, and Regina could only think of one way to show Mal that she was serious. That she was dedicated.

She whimpered aloud and bared her neck to her mate. She whined when the dragon didn’t immediately take the bait then pulled out the big guns.She flipped onto her belly and pushed her backside up into the air. Presenting her wet pussy to her lover’s gaze and hoping this would prompt her toward action. She’d read up on this, understood that this act—this mating ritual—was meant to encourage fertility. Presenting herself in this way would call to Mal’s most basic instincts. “Please my love. Mark me. Make me yours. Fill me up and mate me the way you should have been able to long ago.” She whispered in Mal’s native language, the draconic slipping easily now that she’d gone back to both hearing and speaking it regularly.

With a roar of what was close to pain, Mal gave in. She first took Regina by her throat and pulled her up to balance on her knees—and enjoying the brunette’s excited little whimper—then bit down on her pulse, hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to take a chunk out of her.

Regina moaned, wrapping her hands around Mal’s wrist and nearly screaming when Mal conjured her magic cock. It felt different this time, larger and more oddly shaped and unfamiliar to an extent but still, as long as it was attached to Mal she didn’t care. Maleficent didn’t waste a single second in filling Regina, siphoning the lewdest moan from her love.

“Fuuuck that’s good. Please Mal, please.”

“Please what little one?”

“Mate me,” Regina begged, craning her head back to try and lock eyes with her love. What she saw made her gasp. Mal’s eyes were lurid green. Her horns were on full display, as were her wings and tail.She was a vision, and Regina felt her body melt even more under her touch. She didn’t often get to see this side of her and she was enamored. She should have felt maybe an ounce of fear because even in this tamed form she could do much damage but she could not muster up the strength. Her love for Mal and everything she was overriding every other feeling.

They didn’t often fuck in this position, but when they did it was always intense.

Regina saw stars as Mal began to pick up a rhythm. As her hips pressed against Regina’s ass cheeks. It was hard to keep herself from making the most obscene noises, but it was _impossible_ when Mal tightened her grip around Regina’s throat and fucked even harder.

“Yes! Oh, gods yes!” Regina moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

In response, Mal gave a rumbling growl.

“My darling little one, that’s it. Take all I have for you. You feel divine.” She husked.

Their fucking was feverish, the only sounds echoing around the room were the lewd slapping of skin against skin, the sounds of Regina’s choked pleased sounds and Mal’s growls of satisfaction.

“You feel so tight my love. Soaking wet. Like your body is coaxing me into releasing. Trying to convince me to mate you and fill you up, fuck!” She was getting close. Regina could feel it in the frantic thrust of her hips.

“Give in Mal. Please, mate me. I’m yours and you’re mine. Jut as it should be. Pleaaase.” Regina whined.

“Soon little one. Not yet, I’m not ready. And don’t you dare come, it’s not time yet.”

“I won’t I promise. I’ll be good for you Mal I swear.”

“I know you will darling.” Mal husked before she—so suddenly that it left Regina stunned— slipped out. She took in a shaky breath and her fingers through the slick wetness between Regina’s legs. The brunette whimpered and looked back at her, eyes wide and pleading.

“Why did you stop? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing my darling. I simply want to take you in a way we have not engaged in for a long time. Have you let anyone else have your ass Regina?”Her eyebrow quirked in question, her eyes flickering with a challenge. If Regina was anything less than honest, it would not end well for her and she knew it. But if she played her little games and tried to hold out for as long as she could maybe—

Mal smacked her ass. “Tell me the truth, Regina. Has anyone else had your ass since the start of the curse?”

Regina couldn’t find the words. She simply shook her head no.

Mal smirked and gave a low chuckle. “Good my darling. Because every inch of you, every single freckle, scar, and hole that is meant to be fucked or otherwise is mine do you understand?”

Regina nodded, gulping as she felt Mal dip her fingers past her cunt and down to the other twitching hole. She gasped when a finger began to coax its way inside and hissed when—with the help of magically conjured lubricant—Mal pressed her entire finger into Regina’s ass. Her back arched, and something inside her snapped. A broken little whimper fell from her lips, and she felt the pieces of her shattered soul begin to mend from Mal’s touch.

Mal let out a low sound of satisfaction.

“You feel so good. Nice and tight. I want to fuck all your holes at once—may I?”

Regina nodded, though she felt a jolt of apprehension. They’d never done this, she wasn’t even sure she’d like it—but with Mal, it was never a matter of _if_ she’d like it, truly it was a matter of whether or not she would crave it day in and day out.

Even in her state of animalistic lust, Mal was careful. She eased the head of her cock back to Regina’s cunt, and swirled it around her folds to tease her lover. Another finger found its way in her ass, and a slow rhythm began to emerge. Then she slipped her cock into Regina and she was lost.

She couldn’t even keep an eye open as she feels the most intense pleasure. There is nothing but this. Nothing but their union and the underlying commitment that for the first time felt more right than ever before.

And it was wonderful.

She didn’t last long, and neither did Mal. the dual sensation was overwhelming both of them. Regina came first with a keening moan. She arched her back and gave one last push back with her hips before her body gave in. Her vision went black as she clenched down on Mal’s fingers and cock, and overwhelming pleasure filled her body. Mal gripped her hips with her free hand, and gave a final thrust of both her hips and her fingers, before releasing into her lover with a satisfied moan.

They waded in the pleasure for as long as they could, enjoying the near painful pleasure as it overwhelmed them. When Mal pulled out of both holes, Regina fell onto her face, rubbing her face against the pillows as she gave a stunned chuckle.

Mal magicked her cock away and magically cleaned between hurlers and her fingers before coiling herself around Regina. She positioned them, they both were on their sides and cuddling as close a humanly possible. Mal let out a soft purr at the feeling of her lover—her **mate** —in her arms. Regina melted in her arms, the feeling of safety she’d become familiar with running over her again. She fell asleep easily, as did Mal.

Their dreams were peaceful, and in sync for the first time.

xxx

Lily was no stranger to waking up in a bed that was not hers.

There had been a period of her life in which she’d had repeat one night stands—a long period of her life, unfortunately. She had been less than happy during that time and had only engaged in those ‘outings’ to keep the darkness of her mind at bay with the help of a warm body. But since coming to find her parents, brother, and the little family she’d come to cherish—she didn’t think she’d find herself in this position ever again.

But she wasn’t exactly complaining.

The sheets were soft and the bed warm. It smelled heavenly, as did the warm body she was cuddled up to. The scent filling her nose was vaguely familiar, but as she opened her eyes she properly recognized it. Warm Caramel, freshly cut grass, and the unmistakably iron of Blood.

Long, chestnut and caramel tresses filled her vision. She blinked against the sleep that threatened to pull her back under, and back into the comfort of the plush blankets. She sat up with a deep breath and looked down with curiosity at her bedmate.

It was Ruby.The granddaughter of the owner of the diner. She briefly remembered seeing her and her grandmother arrive at the ceremony yesterday, but they hadn’t interacted really outside of that…, right?

Flashes of a riveting conversation by the drinks table registered briefly. still, that didn't explain why they were in bed together, fully dressed but…it was a start. Ruby sighed as she slowly made her way into consciousness, rubbing her face into the satin pillowcase and rolling closer to the warmth of Lily’s body. Her arm wrapped itself around Lily’s waist. She didn’t move it. Instead, settling in and watching as the beautiful brunette slept. Maybe it was weird to watch her, but for reasons, Lily could not explain she was compelled to keep watch.

As she waited for her to wake, the memories of the night came back slowly but surely.

xxx

_It was late, but the energy under the tent was contagious. The lateness of the evening did nothing to quell the energy running through every person in attendance at this beautiful event._

_The ceremony was long over, but the celebration was just beginning. Lily had already had a few drinks, but she wasps not planning on getting drunk so she went to the little buffet table in the corner. There was a woman there, her back facing the dancing crowd as she observed the assortment of food. Lily walked up slowly, keeping her distance as she had a habit of doing with everyone in this town._

_As she grabbed a plate, she felt eyes on her. She glanced up and recognized the woman looking over at her. She was stunning, She was wearing a black dress, fitted to her body and showing off every gorgeous curve and muscle. Her hair was left down, curled slightly, and styled to show off her perfect bone structure._

_Lily felt like an imposter of a woman standing beside her in the silvery dress Ursula had provided she wear, but by the look in Ruby’s eye, she looked good enough._ _Lily cleared her throat and moved closer to Ruby. She had no idea why she was so curious about this woman. She knew exactly who she was and who she was affiliated with but she was still compelled to speak with her. “You’re one of the women who runs the diner right?”_

_“In a way, yeah.I do the books a lot but my gran does the real work. You’re Regina and Maleficent’s daughter right?”_

_“I am. Feels weird to hear that, but it’s the truth…You know, I read the book Henry had about you guy, so I know you’re best friends with Snow. If you’re staring to try and intimidate me on her behalf it’s not gonna work.”_

_Ruby chuckled. “I didn’t expect it to work. You’re the daughter of two of the scariest women the enchanted forest has to offer. I imagine that it’s very hard to intimidate you. I just…What they did was beyond wrong, bordering on evil, and since I found out I have been distancing myself from them. From her. She was a good friend once but now…she’s just too much. But enough about her, how are you adjusting? ”_

_Lily considered the woman for a moment, observing the sad look in her eyes and the fear in her body. She was certain that the person behind the mask of ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ was just as broken she was, and that was extremely comforting._

_They moved away from the table of food and moved to a smaller and more quiet corner of the tent. They sat, and attempted to begin having a decent conversation. Despite their difference, they managed to have a respectable conversation. Lily was intrigued by Ruby and her and demeanor, one hiding a ferocity that made Lily’s pulse jump. Eventually, the celebration wound down, and most people were beginning to leave. Instead of ending the night there and going their separate ways, they moved to the Rabbit Hole._

_After that, it was all blurred.But it was the best kind of a blur. One that made both women smile at the thought of the evening._

xxx

Lily was forced out of her reverie of the evening by a tensing in the body that rested in her arms. She looked down at the waking woman and tried not to linger on the emptiness in her chest as Ruby woke and pulled away. She was just as confused as Lily had been earlier,but with a deep breath, she tensed even more. Consciousness filled her. Recognition. Ruby tried to sit up, but Lily pulled her back down. Her head rested on Lily’s chest.

“Morning gorgeous.” She murmured, giving in to her desires and pressing a gentle kiss to Ruby’s head.

  
“We—I—I'm so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not…I don’t even think we did anything in all honesty, though I wouldn’t have been mad if we did.” Lily replied coyly, her eyebrow-raising in a humorous tease.

Ruby gulped, but at the comforting words, she relaxed a bit.

“I…am unsure of how we ended up here but not exactly upset now that I know you’re not,” Ruby admitted.

“We went to the Rabbit Hole after the wedding. I think we came back here to sober up before I went home and ended up falling asleep.” Lily explained based off her memory. 

“Sounds accurate to me.” Ruby chuckled. “I’m getting hungry though…What are you in the mood for? Unless you….uh, heading out soon.” Ruby said, a slight bit of disappointment in her voice.

“I’d love some eggs and bacon. Maybe some french toast too?”

“Sounds perfect.” When Ruby stood to start breakfast, Lily grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to the bed. With a well-placed foot hooked under an ankle and a flip, Ruby was far enough away from the edge of the bed for Lily to get up without a problem.

“You work hard enough on a regular basis. Let me make you breakfast.” She said.

  
Breakfast was easy and pleasant. Ruby and Lily were…very much agreeable and interacted so easily that it was almost scary. They spent as much time together as they could before Lily figured it was time to go back to the manor. Regina and Mal would be getting worried soon.

They did the dishes and put the leftovers away quickly enough. Ruby offered to walk Lily to the door, and she agreed.

At the door of the complex, Ruby gave a big smile. “I had a great time. I’d like to hang out again…if that’s ok.”

Lily returned a shy smile. “I’d like that a lot….I'll call you soon ok?”

“Ok.”

They exchanged phone numbers, and before long Lily was on her way back to the manor much to her chagrin.

She’d enjoyed the little bit of time they’d gotten to spend together. Despite her assumptions based on who she was around, Ruby was pleasant. She could get used to spending time with her and getting to know her though she’d never admit it out loud.

On the walk back to the manor, Lily felt a sudden jolt of pain in her chest. Panic filled her, and her feet were moving faster than her mind could even process it. She made it to the steps of the manor, just in time to hear a gut-wrenching scream of pain.

She didn’t think as she raced up the stairs and up towards the master bedroom.

xxx

Maleficent could count on her fingers, with many leftovers, the number of times she’d been truly afraid in her life. It came with the territory of her species—the lack of fear. She’d lived hundreds of thousands of years as an invincible being capable of great destruction and as such, fear was not introduced into her bloodstream until she’d met Stephen, fell for Briar Rose, and lost her fire.

And now, in the early hours of the morning,she was reacquainted with fear once more.

After the long night they’d had, sleep was much needed. For the first time since arriving in this realm, she slept peacefully, for a few hours anyway. But as she was woken from her sleep by her body’s natural clock, she heard the gasp of pain.

Regina was beside her, writhing in pain. Her veins were visibly throbbing, full of unnatural light and magic that made Mal’s skin crawl. Mal reached for her, intent on using her magic to try and alleviate the pain but to no avail. The second their skin touched, Regina let out another wail of pain, twisting on her side to hide from it as the smell of charred flesh filled the room.

Regina cried out in exhaustive pain, pushing her palms towards her chest and trying to hide them from the painful air. Mal wanted to call out to her, try to understand what was going on and who was behind this pain but she knew it would be of no use. She brought a hand to her back and let the tiniest bit of magic slip from her fingertips to comfort her mate. Just as the pain seemed to be calming down, the bedroom door opened and a frantic Lily stepped through.

“What’s going on?! Is she ok?” Lily questioned in a panicked tone. She was in the same clothes that she was in the night before, but Mal couldn’t find it in her to make a teasing comment.

“I—I don’t know. I—“

“Mal—-please—“ Regina whimpered, rolling closer as the pain began to burn even worse. Lily gasped when she moved, and at first, Mal thought it was due to their nudity but she quickly found she was wrong.

Regina’s movement had jostled the covers away from her feet, and Lily got a good look at the source of her pain.

On the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet, there was a strange symbol.

Mal didn’t recognize it, but she felt the malicious power exude from it.

And she was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to finally get into the plot we've got coming. This is just the beginning of the angst, and it will be a wild ride I'm gonna warn you now. I love Ruby, and love involving her in fics because she deserves so much more. Maybe I'll put together a fic with her and Regina as a pairing, idk. Pairing her with Lily just made sense in this story, so we'll see how that goes. Who is responsible for the symbols on Regina's hands and feet? Why are they showing up now? And will the person or persons responsible be making an appearance in Storybrooke any time soon???
> 
> We'll find out eventually. Thank you for reading!


	20. A Mind to Its Undoing: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once a behemoth almost 9000 but I cut it down...this is by far the most important chapter plot-wise. I tried not to pack too much into this but I got so excited. I hope you enjoy it. Part 2 is not far behind.

Regina was incoherent.

After the initial ‘attack’, or whatever it had been, she’d fallen into a fever. Her body was fighting against whatever magic had tried to infiltrate her, and it was fighting **hard.**

Mal was by her side constantly. She’d taken Regina’s trembling hand into her own, and kept it close to her heart nearly every second though she avoided touching her palms. They were _ **hot**_ with pain. Lily called Ursula and Cruella, luckily catching them right before they crossed the town line for their honeymoon. They were over in a cloud of Ursula’s magic, and they rushed up the stairs in record time.

Ursula burst in, worry on her face, and a bag full of her best magical remedies. She dropped them beside the bed and dropped beside Regina.

“What happened? Who did this?” Ursula questioned. She brushed a stray sweaty curl from Regina’s forehead and winced at the heat coming from her forehead.

“I don’t know. We were sleeping and as I woke up I felt this surge of magic. Then, Regina cried out in pain, and these…these things appeared on her hands and feet.” She gingerly took Regina’s hand and showed Ursula the mark. As she looked closer at it, she recognized that it was a brand of some sort. A claim. Whoever was responsible had made an attempt at claiming Regina’s body. Maybe even her soul, if their power was great enough. There was no telling just what the outcome of this would be, but Mal knew it wasn’t good.

“I—I don’t recognize that symbol or even the spell that used it. I’ve never seen anything like this.” Ursula worried. She took a closer look at the marks and winced at their severity. She reached down into her bag and pulled out long strands of what looked like seaweed. Mal smelled the magic on it and figured she’d previously dosed it with some sort of magical medication.

“I don’t recognize it either, but that’s the last thing I’m concerned about right now. Please, help me make sure she wakes up from this.” Mal practically begged. She didn’t care at this very moment who was responsible or what their reasoning was. The most important thing to Mal was that Regina was healthy and alive enough to help her figure this out after this.

“Is she gonna be ok?” Lily questioned from the doorway. She looked like a child, her eyes wide with worry and her hands wringing. She was terrified, and if Mal hadn’t been equally as terrified she would have tried to comfort her. But she was frozen at Regina’s side, only reassured by the frantic beating of her heart.

“She’ll be fine darling. We just need to break her fever and the worst will be over. Help me and Ursula tend to her wounds.” Cruella tried to assure her. She took the young woman’s hand and brought her into the room. They worked together to bandage her hands and feet, and though at first, it seemed it to be a futile effort, slowly her breathing came easier.

She let out a low groan of pain and called out Mal’s name. The dragon didn't hesitate.

“I’m right here my love. I’m here. What’s wrong?"

“The kids,” Regina whispered, her voice low and gravelly from pain. “Where are the kids?”

“Henry is with Emma. Lily is in this room with us. She’s very worried for you, but she’s been so strong.” Mal reached out for Lily, but the girl beat her to it. She fell to her knees beside her mother’s bed and let her forehead fall against Regina’s arm.

“…Mom? Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok.” She practically begged. Her walls of self-confidence and self-control fell down, and for the first time, she was simply the scared little girl she’d tried to put down since finding her parents. 

Regina took in a sharp shocked breath, her eyes did not open but she found a way to press her hand against Lily’s head to comfort her.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just…I need you to go get Henry for me.” She whispered.

Lily looked up at her suddenly. “What?” She questioned.

“Go to Emma’s and get Henry for me. Please darling.” She begged, tears of fear streaming down her face as they finally found freedom. Mal could not push her power to read Regina’s mind, to try and find a hint of what was going on and it scared her.

Lily gave one last worried look before gathering her keys and leaving to collect her brother. When the front door closed, Regina let out a wail of pain. She gripped the sheets with a punishing grip, and her back arched with the worst kind of pain.

They all tried to soothe her, but it was of no use. No matter how many spells they muttered, no matter how many sets of medical magic herbs applied, nothing worked. The marks burned anew, and the cycle started all over again. No end was in sight. And no solution worked.

Regina lay in the bed, her skin sinking under the weight of fiery marks. She was pouring sweat and tears and was covering the bedsheets in her perspiration. The whole room was like a boiling hot pot, the floor stung their feet and the air was suffocating. None of it compared to the sight of the bright fiery marks burning into Regina’s hands and soles of her feet.

It was hideous. The way the skin would sink in the shape of the new marks in the most sickening way, the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

Her screams were only worse now. Her voice was leaving her. And she looked to be in so much pain.

Until she wasn’t.

But the fear in her eyes, eyes that were focused on the window of her bedroom, was disconcerting beyond belief.

She did not scream, but that would have been preferable.

xxx

Lily could barely see as she stumbled down the stairs and towards her bike. She was shaking. The fear that was filling her body at this very moment was so overwhelming and so unfamiliar that it was paralyzing. But she had no choice but to push forward. She had to find Henry. She had to bring him to see his mother just in case she…just in this was the last time…

A sob fell from Lily’s lips.

Regina had looked possessed, half-dead at that, writhing and flailing about in the bed while _whatever_ had branded her like chattel.

Things were so perfect 24 hours ago. Not a problem in sight, and yet here they were now trying to find ways to keep Regina alive. What if they didn’t succeed? What if whoever was responsible for this had found her weakness and was utilizing it to the fullest. What if she didn’t make it?

Lily didn’t know just when she’d gotten on her bike, nor did she know when she’d taken a wrong turn and ended up on some off the beaten path road, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She kept going, hoping to find a shortcut of some sort towards the main town whilst avoiding the town line. Eventually, she found something, but it was not the main town.

In fact, it was the convent. She'd heard about this place and the beings that inhabited it and if she’d been in a better state of mind she would have turned right around. But at this moment, the only thing she could process was the sickening smell of charred flesh, metal, and what could only be described as **_despair._** It was the same scent that had surrounded her mother, as she’d writhed in pain. It had been all over her palms and the bottoms of her feet, and it was wafting from the convent.

Lily moved without thought, parking her bike in a legitimate parking spot just in case and walking up to the stairs. No-one greeted her. As a matter of fact, the convent was eerily empty. She followed her nose towards that acrid odor and stumbled across a stairwell behind a door left slightly ajar. She descended almost immediately.

The room was dark, but there was a low and steady hum coming from the center of the room.

Lily stepped towards it, cautiously.

It seemed she was in a storage facility of some sort. The place was full of discarded bookshelves, chairs, desks, and things of that nature. They posed a problem for her little one-man search party, as the pieces of furniture created a labyrinth of sorts. She pushed past them and turned the corner to see a woman hunched over something, with her back towards Lily.

She was mumbling to herself, her hands moving frantically with sparks of blue light jumping out from them.

Lily cleared her throat.

The woman turned around, and finally Lily recognized her as Mother Superior or the Blue Fairy from the Story Book. She had made it a point to avoid her, but seeing her now in the flesh was much more disconcerting than she’d originally imagined.

The woman was pale and gaunt. Had a mad look in her eyes that was unsettling. She gave a chuckle as she looked Lily up and down.

“He told me they’d found you. That they’d bring you back and that you might be a hindrance. I hadn’t believed him until I saw your display in the streets. So dramatic, just like your mothers.” 

“…What did Mr. Gold say to you exactly? Where is he?” The woman didn’t respond but slowly based on the things she’d been told and the things she’d seen with her own eye she began to piece things together. “He's here, isn’t he? He’s got something to do with those marks?”

Blue chuckled again. “You’re a clever girl, but not clever enough. Yes, he is here but the spell allowing him entry won’t last for very long. We’ve got a short window you see,and I cannot have you jeopardizing this. You shouldn’t have come here.” She pulled her wand out of her pocket and brandished it like a weapon. Lily scoffed. 

“I hate to break it to you lady, but that thing isn’t going to stop me from getting to the bottom of this. You’d best give me the answers I need, ‘cause this meddling kid has got claws.” She cracked her knuckles and in the back of her mind, cataloged the room.

Something was…growing out of the walls. Blue must have, for lack of a better term, made a nest of sorts here to hone her magic and perform whatever spell she was planning to perform here tonight. There was a black, sticky substance seeping from the wall, wrapping itself around the nearest pieces of furniture and creating a woven layer of magic for Blue to draw off of. Lily knew that at this level fight training let alone magic/dragon training, she would not be able to stop her, but there had to be away.

She had the worst feeling about this, but she knew if she didn’t pull through and at least try, she’d regret it. Blue took a step forward, her eyes beginning to glow with blue light, a mark of her magic. As she stepped forward, she saw something glitter in the space she’d been fiddling with and muttering over. It looked like a dagger.

Some brief memory sparked in the back of Lily’s mind, something in the Storybrooke mentioned a Dagger. And it had something to do with Mr. Gold. If Blue had it, that was the worst kind of crossover ever. Right? It was so fucking frustrating not knowing all the pieces of this ever-evolving puzzle,but she knew enough to be a contender. So she lunged.

Maybe this would end badly. Maybe it wouldn’t, who the fuck knew—but the screech Blue let out as Lily managed to wrap her hand around the hilt of the dagger. She managed to dodge whatever spell was thrown her way the first time, but the second time there was no way.

  
She was launched into a nearby bookshelf, her breath stopped for a brief second but her survival instincts prevailed. She ducked and dived and dodged until she was sufficiently hidden, and when Blue lost sight of her she bolted. 

Every inch of her being was focused on escape. All she could think about was making it out of this room and returning to her family. That's all that mattered. She didn’t notice the growing burgundy smoke around her feet, nor did she notice until it was too late that she was mid-air—jumping up the stairs of the basement to be more precise— when her magic activated for the first time.

The next time Lily blinked, she was in the middle of Main Street right in front of Granny’s diner. Also, a good 4 feet in the air. She had just enough time to mutter a quick “For fuck’s sake” before gravity did its thing. She fell to the ground with a hard thud. A really hard one. If she’d been anyone else, her arm would no doubt be broken but Dragon biology dictated she felt the pain with no consequences thankfully.

With a groan, she rolled onto her back. The dagger was still clutched in her hand. For the first time, Lily looked down at its intricate design and noticed the lack of name. If there wasn’t a name…who was it bound to?

“Lily?”

xxx

_“Lily?”_ Henry questioned.

He’d seen her cloud of magic appear in the middle of the street, and watched as she fell—a sense of fear overtaking him the second she hit the ground with a loud sound.

He’d woken up feeling hopeful for the day, but as the day progressed a sense of foreboding fell over him. And he wasn’t the only person to notice. Emma and Killian had tried to keep him happy, to cheer him up with jokes and a trip to Granny’s but nothing seemed to stick. And now this, something was definitely going on.

Henry rushed to his sister’s side, only hesitating briefly when he spotted the dagger in her hands. It was blank. That should have reassured him, but it didn’t.

“Hey, Lil? Are you ok??” Emma questioned from the stairs of the diner. She and Killian rushed to her side and helped her stand. She shook off the pain of her fall like acat shook off the water, and she gave a small chuckle.

“I’m fine. Just came back from the convent. Something fucking weird is going on. We need to get to the manor. Regina asked Henry to bring him her. She’s…she’s not feeling well.” She tried to explain, but Henry could tell that she was underplaying the situation for one reason or another.

“Is Regina ok? What’s going on? Is that the Dark One Dagger?” Henry winced at his grand mother’s voice as it echoed around the diner.

Lily tensed but managed to keep herself in check in order to keep the peace.

“Something’s going on, and I don’t exactly know what but I think—no, Iknow—that Blue was involved. Blue is involved in this somehow, and I found the dagger in her possession. She was trying to use it for something nefarious so I took it because I didn't know what else to do. My moms will know what to do, we just need to get there to figure this stupid shit out.” Lily explained in a rush of worried syllables.

“Are you out of your mind?! You took this from Blue without even fully knowing what it was? You could have gotten killed, or worse you could have killed us all! What the hell were you thinking?!” Snow snapped, but David luckily pulled her back with a scowl.

“Not now Snow, we’ll deal with that later. Right now, we _all_ need to get to the manor and find a way to solve this problem before things get worse. And we need to find out the truth. Emma? Can you take us all?”

Emma nodded reluctantly. She motioned for everyone to hold hands, and they did though Lily made sure to rearrange herself so she was only holding Emma and Henry’s hand.

In a cloud of golden light, they disappeared and reappeared in the foyer of the manor.

Lily was on the move the second she realized they were steady and ran up the stairs with Henry close behind.

“Moms?” Lily asked hesitantly.

“We’re here dear,is Henry with you?” Regina replied from the bedroom. Henry gasped at the painful sound of her voice. She sounded exhausted.

“I’m here Mom. What’s going on?” He said as he entered the room. Regina was on the edge of her bed, dressed in her usual business casual. Her hands and feet were wrapped in what looked like seaweed.

“We don't’ know, but Mal said that she sensed the presence of a large creature entering the town.”

“It’s either here, or nearly here, and from what I can smell we are in for a world of trouble,” Mal said.

“What do you smell?” Emma asked hesitantly.

“I don't know yet. I can just...smell its malicious intent and violence. Its sheer size. It is running under the town now, under the command of someone who wishes us harm. I believe they are connected to the person who tried to attack Regina this morning."

“Someone attacked Regina?!” Snow questioned loudly, though no-one cared enough to fill her in. Her very presence was annoying at best.

“I found this on Blue,” Lily said, holding out the Dagger. “She tried to attack me but I….poofed to Main Street just in time. She also said that Mr. Gold was here in town, but he wouldn’t be for long. Some sort of spell or something was allowing him to be here.”

“…How do you know of Rumple, beastie?” Mal questioned curiously. No judgment in her voice, just curiosity.

“He’s the guy that found me in New York. We met at a bookstore, and he knew everything about me. He knew my entire life story from the moment I was found in the forest to what I ate twenty minutes before I met him. Then he told me he knew my parents, so we went to a secluded section of the store and we…just talked. He didn't hurt me, he just showed me a bunch of names and pieces of information. When he explained the curse and who was involved, it kind of made sense. He told me to wait, and that Emma would come to find me at some point. So I did.”

“You trusted the word ofthat slime ball?” David questioned, astonished.

Lily growled at him but did not lunge thankfully. “Yeah, I did. At least I trusted him based on evidence he provided, not bullshit allegiance like you all do Blue. She’s going fucking crazy, and you two don’t want to see it because you’re too busy blaming everything on me and my fucking family. Blue is orchestrating the destruction of this town and none of you care one bit—

“—What you’re saying is crazy Lily! Blue is the epitome of goodness and light in this world and the next. She can’t be corrupted by evil.” Snow argued, taking a step toward. David stood behind her and they moved closer to the little group despite the tenseness. Unintentionally, Regina and her family—extended included—had huddled together to talk.

“No-one is incorruptible Snow. Not even the most saintly saint. For the right price, anyone would go dark. It just seems as though whoever Rumple is working with has whatever it is that the blue moth wants.” Regina pointed out.

“Rumple’s not the only person involved? Are you sure?” Emma asked, her hands wringing as she tried to figure out just who else could be behind all of this if not Rumple.

“We’re sure. He saw firsthand a power beyond even Rumple’s that took control of Regina’s body and forced their mark on her. Rumple will be coming back, no doubt to gloat and make a dramatic entrance as he always does. Though, I’m not sure in what state. It seems as though he has an accomplice besides Blue, someone with more power than the two combined.” Cruella added.

“That is troubling…someone more powerful than the Dark One and the Blue Fairy wants this town…Is there anything we can do to stop them?” David asked.

“…I don’t know—“ Regina admitted, though her admission seemed more out of exhaustion than anything. She most likely had an idea but she couldn’t articulate it at the moment. Especially not in the draining presence of the Charming duo.

“—What do you mean you don't know Regina! Lives are at stake here you have to—“ David only managed to take one more step towards her before he had a face full of angry dragons. Lily and Maleficent were side by side, both sporting horrid snarls as they forced David back to his wife’s side.

“I mean what I say. **I.Don’t.Know.** I don't know who he’s dealing with, what _they_ are dealing with and without that information, I can’t tell what we’re dealing with here. All I can tell is that it’s something bad and that the first order of business is making sure Blue doesn’t succeed in her plans. Whatever they might be. The only way we can do that is—

“By keeping the dagger hidden.” Maleficent finished for her. They locked eyes. Silently communicating just how difficult of a task they faced. Blue was powerful no doubt, but her power had been dampened by her moral code. If she wasn’t playing by the rules then…they were in for a world of trouble.

Regina’s heart was racing. Fear coursed through her veins as she looked upon her lover. Maleficent would do the right thing if she couldn’t, but sometimes the right thing wasn’t the thing that was best for her family. She had only just gotten them, she couldn’t tear them again, even if it meant sacrificing someone…herself included

“The Vault is the safest place to hide it, but it’s going to take longer to get there than we have time for. Blue knows Lily has the Dagger, so she is no doubt heading in this direction now. And the vault iscloser to the convent than here. .”

“What about the Jolly Roger? At least until we can get to the vault. It’s not safe to try and make the trek with Blue on the prowl. She’s probably conjuring something to track us now if she isn’t outside already. At least the Jolly Roger is an unexpected place to hide it.” Killian offered. ”

Regina nodded but clutched the dagger tighter. “Emma, Ursula, and I will go to the Jolly Roger.”

“We’ll distract the creature, whatever it is,” Maleficent said, summoning a faux dagger in her outstretched palm. Tendrils of green light formed into a dagger which she gave to Lily.

Her eyes went wide “No way no fucking way. No NO no I am _not_ doing this I can barely turn into a dragon on cue at this point, how the hell am I supposed to be without dying?!”

“We don’t know that Blue has even called anything to fight on her behalf. She might just be outside, which is good for you because you’re a dragon and dragons are immune to Fairy magic for the most part.” Henry explained, ignoring the confused looks thrown his way as he spoke the truth. Mal gave him a proud look.

“Henry’s right. As dragons, we are immune from the effects of Fairy magic. If Blue is the one waiting for us outside, that will be a good thing. Something we can use to our advantage.” Mal explained, though her words were partially drowned out by a sudden rumble beneath their feet.

Everyone froze.

Eventually, Cruella built up enough courage to ask the question they were all thinking. “What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀🏃🏽♀️


	21. A Mind to Its Undoing: Part 2

Collectively, they rushed back down to the foyer to get a look out the window.

They only managed to sneak a glance before Mal yelled “Everyone away from the windows! **NOW!** ”

They all obeyed, but Henry had gotten a good enough look to figure out what he’d seen.“A Basilisk. Blue called a fucking Basilisk! What the fuck!”

“HENRY!” Both his mother’s scolded, though Mal let out atiny chuckle.

“Sorry. But, those things are...so creepy and awful all around. A Basilisk could kill everyone but Mal and Lily.” He pointed out. 

“He’s right. We need to do this right or else we can’t do it at all. Lily and I will distract it, the rest of you will take the path through the backyard and made your way out. No Magic, Blue can no doubt track our magic now. This means…” She looked over at her child and gave her a reassuring look. “Are you ready to try the next step in your training darling?”

“What? No no no, now is SO not the time for more training I—“

Henry turned Lily to him, taking her face between his hands as he spoke. “You’re a Mills now Lily. You’ve just gotta figure it out. Just yell and scream with the dagger until it shows up, Mal will take care of the rest. Worse comes to worst you’re stuck in stone until we can make a cure but that’s better than a bite—trust me.”

Lily looked at him incredulously. “How the hell do you know all this?”

“Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.” He shrugged, before pushing her out the door, Mal following close behind her. If he waited one more moment she’d try to chicken out, he knew that.

The last image the little group saw of Lily was her diving beneath a car as the Basilisk came at her.

“What about the rest of us?” Snow asked.

“Gather the dwarves. Have them meet us at the well as soon as possible.That’s the only portal in and out of this town anymore and that will be his only option. Be ready for a fight.” Regina ordered. The others agreed without hesitation and dispersed to go about their tasks.

xxx

Lily dove beneath a car before immediately rolling to her side as the Basilisk slammed its head into the ground where she once was. She rolled to her feet before sprinting into the opposite direction of the house. Her plan was to lead it away from the house long enough for Regina to get Henry and the dagger safe. She was scared shitless. She literally had no shit to give and that would have been a good thing had her mother not been floating above her.

“Turn into a dragon Lily. Lead it to the town line, I have an idea.” Maleficent said as she floated farther into the clouds, out of the Basilisk's sight. She was speaking through their silent connection for the first time in a long time but Lily could not help but respond verbally. 

“Wait! How am supposed to do that and not look it in the eyes?”

“You’re a dragon Lily—whether it's one half or one fourth—and Basilisks are only a subspecies of dragon. You’re impervious to its charms. Look it in the eyes all you want.” Maleficent said with a smile, before floating in a cloud of smoke towards the town line. She was obvious enough to give Lily a direction of where to go, but she was honestly too distracted to notice.

She’d turned into a dragon on accident last time and even that didn’t end well. How the hell was she supposed to turn into one of her own volition?

Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She never once stopped running but hoped for the sake of the mission that she’d avoid running into anything.

She thought about fire…The burn of it in her belly and the strain of it as it coursed through her veins. The weight of her wings, the freedom of flight, the hunger for it. The feeling of it cooling her humungous back—

Lily’s feet came from the ground, swirling tendrils of smoking red light flew around her, and larger than life wings grew from between her shoulder blades. Black as night, almost identical to what her wings in her dragon form looked like. They shined and glittered in the oddest way in the sunlight, and each breath prompted a slight movement in them. They were heavy, but not…wrong. They felt right. More right than anything had ever felt. She didn’t have time to enjoy them now though, as a shrieking Basilisk flew at her baring its huge teeth and curdling its feathers at her. They were face to face now, Stoney eyes meeting chocolate. Lily smiled and hefted her wings in one large sweep.

She made her way into the air, flying to meet her mother in the sky.

“Come and get me you ugly fucker! Shriek at me all you want, I’m a fucking dragon. You’re never gonna stone me out.” She screamed amusement painting bright stripes in her voice. The Basilisk hissed from the ground but continued to slither along the ground beneath, following them.

They reached the town line quite easily. The streets were practically empty, so navigating in a way that kept the Basilisk’s attention on them, and not anyone else was not difficult luckily. It was on Lily’s heels, even as she flew through the air ducking and diving from its swipes. Mal was just above them, keeping an eye on the interaction and ensuring that her child was not in immediate danger. As they approached the line, Mal called out to Lily.

“Toss me the dagger! And don’t let yourself fall over the line, no matter what!” She yelled, and Lily gave a nod of affirmation. She lured the creature closer with the help of the dagger, using it as bait as it was clear that it was hellbent on retrieving it. When he dove for it, Lily tossed it up to her mother who caught it in her mouth.

In a cloud of lurid green magic, Mal flew down to the ground right at the edge of the line and held out the dagger in her human form. The Basilisk lunged for it, and just as its foaming mouth graced the hilt, Lily pushed it over the line.

It twisted around to attack, as it registered the cruel trick but it was too late.

It took a second for Lily to process just what she saw next.

She knew, that creatures from the realm of the Enchanted Forest could not flourish outside of the town line without magical assistance. But, to see such a powerful creature disintegrate into ash before her very eyes was jarring. Well, it didn’t disintegrate fully. Mal had stopped its attack with a flash of her magic, like a slice of a knife through the air. The rest of its body fell over the line, but the head remained. It rolled from the line over to Lily’s feet and she shuddered.

She looked over at her mother, as she stood up and brushed off her clothes. The most powerful being Lily had ever known, and she was standing close to that god's forsaken line. Lily reached for her and pulled the dragoness back.

She seemed to read Lily’s mind and pulled her into a hug. Lily tucked her head into the crook of Mal’s neck. “I am safe beastie. I will not meet the same fate as that creature. I assure you.”

“I just…I just found you guys…I don’t want to lose you,” Lily admitted quietly, her words full of tears.

“You won’t…Come, let’s go catch up with the others.”

xxx

Snow ran up the hill, her legs burning and aching with exhaustion. It had been only 20 minutes since they managed to escape from the manor, and she had done as Regan had told her. The Dwarves' presence did nothing to alleviate her worries. The air in Storybook was thicker, darker now that the sun was going down.

It was barely 2:00 now, and although it was far from normal for the sun to set at this time, Snow couldn’t help but enjoy it, despite the underlying implications of it. For all they knew, if Blue fulfilled her evil deeds the sun may never come up again.

“She should be here by now, do you think we should call her?” David asked. He was pacing beside her, wringing his hands as sweat dripped down his brow.

“She’ll be here David. She’s probably just held up. She’ll help us.” She replied.Leroy stomped towards her, steam billowing from his ears.

“How do we even know we can trust that evil bitch? She’s lied so many times I find it hard to believe she even knows what the truth is.” He growled. His brothers mumbled their agreement, but a halting hand from Snow set them to silence.

“Regina is right. Blue had been acting out of character for the past few months. Regina and her friends are experts at this type of thing—unlike us—and we will trust their judgment. If they turn out to be wrong or working _with_ Blue then we will handle it. But right now, what Regina needs is an army. A faithful one, and we will be that.”

Blue of all people. Snow had trusted her for years, taken everything she said as law. She had questioned Blue’s motives when they had created the portal to this world for Emma but had set it aside in favor of keeping the one person in this world she trusted implicitly other than Charming. Now that was ruined and Snow couldn’t help but feel guilty. If she hadn’t turned a blind eye, had she listened to her instincts none of this would be happening.

Rustling in the trees caught the group’s attention, and all eyes fell on the pair entering the now blocked off area. (On instinct, Cruella and Ursula decided it would be best to block the area surrounding the Well with wards, in addition to the traps the Dwarves set up. It would prevent whatever was coming out the well from leaving with ease)

“Hold your horses darlings, it’s just us,” Cruella said with a humorless smirk. “If you’re all standing around doing fuck all, I imagine our favorite queen has not arrived?”

Snow shook her head. “No, but I think she’ll be here soon. Do you two need weapons? We have a few spares.” Snow glanced behind her to the pile of pickaxes and makeshift bows. Apparently, Leroy made them in his spare time.

Ursula shook her head with a polite smile. “We’ll be fine.” Her tentacles climbed from nothing and spread around her. Cruella brandished a knife with the sickest smile before whistling. A bear with glowing red eyes appeared from the bushes. Snow wanted to vomit at forgetting that these women were once feared warriors.

She had been a witness to their carnage. Had watched as the world had burned around the queens of darkness. To this day she could still smell the burnt flesh and hear the cold laughter of the queens of darkness. They were different now, yes, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t turn it on when they wanted to.

The sound of flapping wings carried in the trees and turned the heads of the group. Lily was in the sky, clutching what appeared to be a Basilisk head in her hands. Maleficent floated beside her in a cloud of swirling lights and lurid green smoke.

They landed beside Cruella and Ursula.

“When the hell did you get wings?” David asked. Snow wondered the same thing but didn’t have the gall to ask it out loud. The last time she’d seen the young woman, she had been wingless and very afraid. Now she had this glint in her eyes. The kind that said ‘I’m-fearless-as-fuck-and-am-proud-of-it’. It would prove useful in the coming battle, but terrifying for Snow and her companions. She had been waiting for retaliation since the blowout on Main Street. Now it seemed as though Lily had gotten full access to her many abilities and was real to use them.

“Mal. She told me to turn in to a dragon and I failed because I’m a doofus, but I got these cool wings out of it instead. And a nice trophy to stick on my wall.” Lily smiled with a shrug before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a vile of black liquid. “ I was told to give this to you Ursula.”

“Basilisk blood. I’ve already pulled its teeth..” Maleficent said as she brandished a drenched satchel.

“Nice wings, Lil.”

Snow turned around to see Emma, Killian, and Henry bounding up the hill. A sign of relief escaped both Snow and David and they ran to hug them.

“Where is Regina?” Maleficent demanded, her eyes wild and panicky. Emma pulled away from her mother’s embrace.

“She’s on her way. A few Harpies invaded the town to intercept us after they figured out we had the real dagger. We were forced to bring the dagger here. Regina wanted to set up some spells to keep the townsfolk safe, so she stayed behind with Ruby and told us to go ahead. She should be here any minute.” Emma reassured, and on cue swirling purple magic appeared beside Maleficent. The dragon held back from berating the blonde woman for leaving Regina when she was still recovering—just barely—as relief overrode everything.

Regina looked a little worse for wear, with scratches and bruises already forming on her face. But, she still smiled at Maleficent’s face and held her tight. She moved to each of her children before finally speaking.

“I’m alright darling. I just got a little sidetracked. We need to hurry though, there’s not much time left.” But she didn’t let go. Maleficent had a horrible sinking feeling and pulled her tighter too, but black clouds formed around the well.

She felt Regina sag against her, frustration, and resignation filling her.

“He’s here,” Regina said.

Everyone held their breath.

xxx

The black clouds grew heavier and heavier until the well was barely a vision. A shot of lighting blue light shot out from the darkness, then in a swirling spiral, it was gone, revealing Rumplestiltskin.

He looked just as he did all those months ago. Dapper as always, with long hair and no cane, but still the same. He wasn’t smiling his smug smile as they all expected of him. He looked quite grim, but no-one could focus on that when the hourglass in his hands glowed a bright light.

The hourglass held nothing but swirling darkness and Regina gulped at the sight of it. She knew what it was. After years of training and studying, she knew enough to know that the Dark One was gone and now contained in that hourglass. Blue would be here soon, and then it would begin. She had a plan, of course, one that involved a shit ton of help but would work out in the end. Hopefully.

“Hello, Regina. Maleficent. You look well.” Rumple said. His eyes were surprisingly soft, and it sent shivers down everyone’s spines. Out of instinct, Lily clutched Henry’s hand and pulled him behind her. Regina was pulled behind Maleficent just as Snow was to David. Cruella and Ursula held tight hands as the man of the hour took a step towards them.

Power was running off him. Unspeakable, unimaginable power was flying off him in sparks and no-one wanted to be near him.

“Why are you doing this Rumple? Why, after everything are you doing this? Allowing Blue to take the mantle of Dark One.” Regina snarled. She was frustrated with the man. He had been given so many chances. So many. And he squandered them all. Each offense was worst than the last, but this was the worst of all. He had traded his powers for others and willingly handed over his powers to the Blue Fairy of all people.

He smiled. “You shall see in time dearie. It seems as though our resident fairy is here.” His eyes moved behind the group and sure enough, the Blue Fairy was limping towards them.

She—in essence—was one big bruise. Her whole body was a mix of black and blue—which was ironic to say the lead—but she kept limping. She was determined—no—desperate. When she spotted Rumple, her blood-stained smile grew.

“Finally. You’re here. Give it to me.” Her outstretched hand—bloody, broken fingers and all—stretched towards the hourglass. She had the small group and Rumple between her and the Dark One, but they wouldn’t stop her. Nothing would.

“Blue. You know that if you choose this, I will be forced to kill you. You will become a danger to my family and to this town and I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. You know this is not the right answer, your body is rejecting the darkness as we speak. You will die before you get the chance to enjoy the power you are seeking.” Regina said. Her words weren’t a growl, or even a threat really. Just a promise. A promise of action if Blue didn’t change her ways. 

But Reul Ghorm didn’t care much for promises at the moment.

“As if you or any of your little friends could. I have proven time and time again that I could kill you all in a heartbeat. You are all pests, standing in the way of destiny. Hand over the dagger Regina, before I make you wish you were never born.” Reul took a step forward. So did the entire group.

They would stop the Blue Fairy from reaching that dagger, even if it meant certain death. A powerful entity like her controlled and wielding such powerful dark magic—she would surely destroy the world.

“You know we can’t do that Reul…You have one more chance. After this, it’s free game. We will end you.” Ursula said, her tentacles flexing preparing for the fight.Though she knew very well what Blue’s response would be.

It had been clear that Reul was not turning back the moment she decided to work with Rumple. Stooping so low proved her conviction to this cause and all of the queen’s of darkness recognized that.

With a loud battle cry, she flung herself at Regina, her magic wrapping around her wand as she moved to pound into the Queen. Regina did not back down, she simply advanced. Lily was right behind her, a street sign clutched in her hands as she flung herself into the air above Reul. She prepared to strike when something swept her from the air. She tumbled to the grown, scratching and punching at the thing above her when she got a good look at it.

It was a fairy, one with a long ponytail and sharp eyebrows. No eyes and no life. She was dead, but her body was on top of Lily trying to rip her throat out. She smelled of death and looked like it. Lily couldn’t have been more thankful when someone pulled the dead girl off of her.

It was Henry. He took her hands and shook off her jacket before chucking one of the pickaxes at the not so dead girl. By some miracle, it managed to hit her and incapacitate her long enough for Lily to finish her off.

“What the hell was she?”

“No time, keep moms safe, and don’t let the Blue Fairy get anywhere near the hourglass or the dagger got it?” Henry ordered and she nodded out of instinct before propelling back into the air. Fairies were coming left and right, all of which Lily had never seen before. She smacked a couple around with her street sign and hoped to hell that someone was helping her mothers.

xxx

Maleficent was next to Regina, spell after spell flying to both hit the insipid blue fairy, and also protect her comrades. Reul was weakening, but so was Maleficent and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could fight before her body caved. Though Regina was giving a valiant effort. Her magic mixed with Mal’s, as they threw every spell they knew to take Reul down. A blast of a smokey fist forced Reul to her knees. She growled and flourished her wand to cast a hex. It trapped Maleficent in its grips, summoning a cage around her head and sucking the air out of her lungs.

“No!” Maleficent heard Regina scream, but she was too focused on getting the damn thing off to really register where Regina was. Maleficent fought and fought, scrambled and clawed until a stream of yellow smoke destroyed the cage. Emma held her hand out to Maleficent and pulled her up, before ducking when a fairy dipped too low. Lily was in the sky, hitting fairies and Harpies alike with her newly acquired weapon—still a street sign. In her peripheral, Maleficent could see Henry fighting as well, his grandparents at his side. He was holding his own, back to back with Killian, who had his sword in the chest cavity of a Harpy.

Snow and David were shooting and stabbing at groups of skyward fairies, but the little demons seemed to come from nowhere. You took one down and twenty more replaced her. With a growl, Maleficent sprung into action at the sound of Regina’s distressed cry. Reul had sent her flying into a tree. Mal took one look at Regina’s crumpled form and charged. Her tidy connected with Reul’s face in a spark of magic before she blasted the woman backward. She reveled in the sound of her back snapping against the tree trunk.

Then, all together, everything seemed to cease.

Darkness fell over the well. The air tensed and flowers withered. All life was sucked from the air.

Regina struggled to her feet in time to see the hourglass crack open, and dark matter spill into the air. It hovered, floating in the air in swirls of madness.

Reul laughed from the forest floor. “Finally. Come to me Dark One. Merge with me, and create an allegiance worth reveling in. One all the masses will be forced to bow to.” Her hand outstretched to the powerful magic. But it didn’t go to her. No, it went to someone else.

Regina watched in horror, as the magic of the ancient Dark One descended upon Lily.

xxx

The power of it forced Lily’s body to the ground. In painful spasms, it attempted to invade her body. Everything stopped around her. The fighting ceased, the fairies and Harpies fell to dust and all that was left were Regina’s screaming cries and Maleficent’s heartbreaking sobs. Tears fell down Henry’s eyes as he watched, but he knew in his heart it wasn’t over.

Something else was coming.

The cries hurt Regina’s throat, they ripped at her soul, but none of that mattered when her child was struggling to breathe against the darkness.

She had known that same feeling. Had been privy to feeling her own light be smothered by her own darkness. Regina wouldn’t have wished it on Snow, and had prayed for it to never happen to her children. Now it was. It was consuming her eldest child and there was nothing she could do.

Except…There was.

She silenced her anguished cries, before lifting the dagger into the air. She couldn’t let her daughter suffer, even if it meant, in the end, she would too. Maybe someone would take mercy on her, lock in her a cage filled with squid ink and keep her there. Maybe some god somewhere would take pity on her and cast it out of her. But now, she had to.

The darkness froze, before extricating itself from Lily. She breathed a screaming breath as it finally left her body.

“Regina no!” Emma screamed. She ran to Regina’s side, attempting to wrench the dagger from Regina’s hands but it was too late. The darkness caved around her, pushing Emma back onto the ground with a hard thud. It filled her mouth, her eyes, her ears, her fingers, her everything. The pain was like nothing Regina had ever experienced. Her entire being burned. Burned with hellfire. She could focus on nothing but that pain and parts of her hoped she would die. Hoped she wouldn’t have to live like this or have her family see her like this again.

Have _Mal_ see her like this.

But no such luck. As her vision blurred and the darkness took over completely; Regina thought of how devastated her family would be to see her suffer. To see her grovel in pain as the darkness ate its way through her. 

They didn’t deserve to see that.

But they would.

At least it wasn’t Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....see you next time 🏃🏽♀️


	22. The Coldest Time of Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with this chapter for so long I don't know what else to do. I don't hate it but I don't love it either. The next will be much better I promise. Enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I'm trying to balance all of the personal storylines going on but this chapter just wasn't having it.

The clearing was eerily silent. Not even the rustling of the winds penetrated the crushing silence. From the moment the darkness took Regina, not a word had been spoken.

When the smoke cleared, and the shock of the recent events wore off of all who were present, they looked to the spot Regina had been. There was only empty space. Then the glint of metal as the sun shifted. It was the Dark One dagger. Seemingly innocuous sitting in the scorched grass unmoving and non-intimidating, but it’s presence alone was proof that what they’d just been was not an illusion.

Maleficent dropped to her knees beside it, her hands clawing at the earth, holding back from breaking down as the grief overwhelmed her. The dagger seemed to glimmer in ataunt of sorts, as a name began to etch itself into the surface.

Regina Mills appeared in the finest of handwriting, and Mal could not hold back a harsh sob.

Regina was gone. Her mate, the mother of her children, the love of her life—was gone. She’d sacrificed herself to save their child, to save this ungratefultown and all of its inhabitant and now she was gone into the abyss that was the mantle of the Dark One.This was the work of the Blue Fairy. Her selfish actions had invited the catastrophe that just transpired, both the parts of it that were taking place above the surface, as well as the parts working under the cover of shadow.

Her anger at the insipid Fairy quickly faded at the sight of Henry’s tear-streaked face. Another sob ripped itself from her throat. She curled into a ball around the dagger, succumbing to the pain of her loss for just a few moments. Ursula moved towards her carefully, tears streaming down her own cheeks as she caught sight of the dagger. With a sigh, she kneeled beside Maleficent and took her in her arms.

“We’ll find her Mal. We will. I know it hurts, but we’ll find her and bring her home.”

The words were of no comfort to her.But the attempt at comfort was sweet in its own way. Even if Mal couldn’t see it now.

Across the clearing, Lily startled awake. She had been the only one to see nothing, as the power of the darkness attempting to overtake her forced her into unconsciousness.

Lily woke with a groan. Her head ached and the space behind her eyes throbbed but it was nothing compared to the all-around burn that encompassed her very being. She sat up slowly with someone’s help (it hurt too much to actually move her eyes and figure out who it was) and sat on the cold earth for a moment.

“What the hell happened to me?” She asked. Her only answer was a heavy silence. Lily forced her eyes to move and met Emma’s misty ones. Cruella came to rest beside her and spoke when Emma could not.

“The darkness…It went after you instead of Blue darling…Regina she—“ Cruella cast a look to Mal’s crumpled form and Ursula’s crouching beside her. They all flinched as Maleficent let out another loud sob.

Tears filled Lily’s eyes at the sound. Her heart fell to her feet. Regina hadn’t…She couldn’t have—

Lily stumbled to her feet, pulling away from Emma’s grasp, and staggered around the clearing. Cruella and Emma were at her heels, looking on with sadness in their eyes.

“No where is she, she has to be here Em she can’t—I just found her she…she can’t—“ Lily stumbled on a tree root and would have hit the ground in a shuddering heap if Emma hadn’t been there. They crumpled into a heap together, as Emma held Lily’s shaking figure to her own. “I just got her back. She can’t be gone. She has to come back—she has to.” Lily cried. The pain in her voice shook Emma to the core but there was nothing she could do. Nothing she did could ease the pain unless it brought Regina home.

Lily had been there for a little more than three weeks and yet she found herself loving the little family she’d found. It was everything she’d dreamed of and more. Now it was broken, divided as wherever Regina was it was surely impossible to follow.

All because of theBlue Fairy. 

The rage was sudden and harsh, but no less powerful. Burgundy light projected from her body and coiled around her iris as her magic jumpstarted. It launched her forward, out of Emma’s grip arms, past Cruelly’s pleading gaze and right on top of the Blue Fairy. Her hand—transforming halfway into a claw— wrapped around Blue’s throat and squeezing with all the self control she could muster. Which was not much at this moment. Later, she would shudder thinking back on the wonderfully pained noise Blue made when her claws dug into the skin of her neck, she watched with delight as silvery blood fell down, l.

Emma was behind her, attempting to pull her from Blue but nothing would keep her away. There was a fire burning in her belly, something wretched and all-consuming that was so very hard to control. She could feel her magic permeating the air, making it both harder and much easier to breathe. She’d been practicing her newfound abilities, had killed creatures she’d only thought to imagine nearly minutes ago, but she had never felt as much power as she felt in this moment. Nothing would keep her from finishing what that Fairy had started.

“You did this. You selfish, evil _bitch_. You set this all up. You called the Dark One here, you helped him get here and you helped him transfer his power to my mother somehow. I promise you that I am gonna rip your heart outof your chest with my bare hands if you don’t _tell me where she is_.”Lily growled, getting close enough feel the heat of the pain the fairy was experiencing.

She didn’t care one bit, nor did she think for even a second to let up on her.

‘I..Don’t... _Know_ ” Blue wheezed. Her fingertips buzzed and her throat ached, but her words were the truth. Lily could see it, which meant there was no way she knew anything about how Regina disappeared or where she went. “She wasn’t ….’posed to go …anywhre…Wherever she went—” Blue choked on her own saliva before she forced herself to continue. “— She went of her own free will…I don’t know where she is I swear it—” Her words were cut off with a cough of pain, and Lily finally let up.

As powerful as this made her feel, it would solve nothing.

Lily pulled away and stood up on shaky legs. Emma grabbed her forearm to steady her and led her towards the nearest place that could pass for a seat.

She tried not to let the feelings of grief overwhelm her. It was nearly impossible, but as much as she wanted to give in to the pain and wallow in it, there was no time.

Henry held on for as long as he could, but tears were falling fast. Mary Margaret tried to tend to him, but she knew that the only thing he wanted at this moment was his mother’s embrace.

xxx

Regina could feel nothing.

Nothing but cold, dead distortions of what she figured were emotions. But she could not quite place them.

There was nothing but pain. Nothing but anger, and misery. 

Then she heard it. A voice. The last voice she wanted to hear at this moment.

“Don’t ignore me, Regina. I know you can hear me. I know very well how this works. It is only right that you hear me now, and you will listen.” Rumple said, his tone much softer than she expected.

Against her own wishes, her eyes pried themselves open, and she met his gaze.

She couldn’t speak, but he seemed to know just what she was thinking. He seemed to hear the words she was trying to say, but she couldn’t for some reason. Her throat felt as if it was full, not to a disturbing degree, but to a limiting one. “You know just as well as I do what is happening to you. Either you can fight against or you can embrace it. Your choice… for now anyway. But it won’t always be that way.” He warned. His eyes were soft, sorry. He took her hand and squeezed.

“I am sorry Regina truly, that it had to come to this. But in time, you’ll see what I see. You’ll understand. In due time, you’ll come to thank me. I’m sure of it.”

He left just as soon as he arrived, in a cloud of dark blue smoke. Regina shivered against the cold of loneliness and fought hard against the voices swirling around her mind.

They were all familiar in some way, but none comforting.

xxx

They returned to the manor in solemn silence. Ursula and David had been forced to carry Mal to a squad car until they reached the threshold of their home, and she was faced with the scent of her lover.

Her entire body was breaking down. The loss of her mate summoned a physical translation of her despair. Her very bones ached. Her mind cried out with wails of sorrow to the tune of the loss that permeated the very air in Storybrooke. Maleficent stumbled inside the house and up the stairs to their bedroom, her instincts taking over and guiding her to the place where her lover’s scent was most prevalent. She needed to lose herself in the closest thing to Regina.

Lily remained downstairs with Henry, trying to distract herself from her fear by caring for him and trying her hardest to be as present for her brother as she could be. He’d barely processed what happened—hadn’t spoken a word since the darkness fell and Snow’s hovering wasn’t making him feel any better. But she wouldn’t leave, none of them would. Emma and Hook were the only competent individuals in that little family, but no-one had the energy to force them out.

  
The recent loss had taken a huge toll on everyone present, and the effects of Regina’s disappearance would be felt for so very long.

Time seemed to pass in a jumble of emotion, but nothing concrete enough to put a name to. Lily and Crue made nachos for everyone. When deciding how to begin comforting poor Henry, Lily was firm on the idea of nachos for some reason. She had many memories of the comfort of nachos, and he deserved to be comforted as best as it could be.

Ursula checked on Mal as often as she could. She was barely lucid, but she kept a tight grip on the dagger at all times, as if the mere fact that she held it close would bring Regina back.

When Ursula was making a plate for Mal, the dragoness moved to open the master bedroom window. Tears ran down her face as she held the dagger to the air, closing her eyes against the now swirling winds. She spoke the words loud and clear, the slightest bit of hope budding in her chest: “Dark One, Come to Me.” 

There was only silence in response. Silence soon penetrated by 5 more attempts to call forth the dark one. All of which went unanswered.

Then sobs. Heart-breaking sobs echoed around the property as Mal recognized how lost this entire situation was.

xxx

1 month passed quickly when in a split second of tragedy, life as you’d known it fell apart right before your very eyes. 

The fractured family tried their best to establish a new rhythm, a new routine that didn’t make them feel as broken as they truly were.

Ursula and Cruella practically moved into the manor by the end of the first week of Regina’s disappearance. They spent all of their time trying to keep Henry occupied. He was still having a hard time digesting what happened and had fallen into a semi-depressed state because of it. He barely spoke, had to be prompted to eat, and disappeared for hours on end for so long Lily had to go out to find him.

Ursula, Mal, and Emma spent all of their time searching for answers. Searching for ways to answer the burning questions born from the events near the well. No answers were found. All information about the Dark One was lost to some vault of secrets none of them had access to. Even Belle couldn’t find the information she’d once been privy to, which left them with no way of knowing how to bring Regina home.

They never stopped trying, but life had to go on.

Lily let out a sigh. She flicked her cigarette and watched as the flecks of ash fell to the ground. The sun was rising above the clouds behind the manor, casting rays that warmed her skin enough to keep her awake. It was nearly 5 AM, and for the second time this week, Lily’d been plagued with insomnia.

This vice was one she was all too familiar with. She’d struggled with it for most of her adolescence and teen years. She managed to quit right before getting the job that landed her in New York, but this was the literal definition of a stressor and she’d had no choice. None of her other coping mechanisms were working. In order to be a functioning adult, she had to give into some sort of indulgence.

“Still having trouble sleeping?” Henry asked, creeping out of the sliding door slowly,his bare feet padding softly against the wood of the back porch. He was wrapped up in one of the blankets from Regina’s room, and he too looked like he hadn’t slept in a long time.

“Yeah…I feel like it’s been years since I slept. But, I’ll live. Why are you up so early?”

“I’m going to the library before it gets busy to do some more research. I doubt I’ll find anything but I’m…I’m running out of options at this point.” He admitted.Lily chuckled.

“You’re not alone in that. I keep waking up and trying to formulate a plan to bring her back, but I’ve exhausted all of my options. I’ve gone through every scenario and nothing is working….I don’t know what else to do.”

“Neither do I….but in my experience at this point, the answers come when we least expect it. We just have to keep moving forward…that’s all we can do.” He tried to advise, though he was clearly having a hard time believing his own words. Lily gave another sigh and took another drag of her cigarette. She knew better than to pretend that he didn’t know of her habit. He was still a child, but he’d seen enough now to know that at this point, coping was coping and there was no place for judgment. Not anymore. Still, she put it out once it was clear he wanted to talk for more than a few seconds.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the sun rose high above the clouds and signaled the beginning of the day. After finishing her cigarette, Lily followed him into the house.

It was a weekday, so Henry had to head to school soon enough. Lily cooked breakfast, as she always did, and did the housework because she knew enough about Regina from Henry’s anecdotes to know that a dirty house was the last thing she’d want to come home to. Mal was at the vault with Ursula, and she doubted they’d be back anytime soon. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence at this point, to not see Mal until dinner time. Everyone’s main focus at this point was Regina.

Henry got ready fast enough, and by the time they were walking to his school both of them were awake enough for the most part. Even though no-one else outside of Regina’s immediate family was affected by her disappearance, there was an air of loss—a monotony, a sepia tone to the world— that was disturbing, to say the least, and overwhelming in every inch of the town.

They walked slowly, side by side down the nearly empty Main Street. Sluggish to a certain extent, but all of a sudden Henry froze. He looked towards the diner, and it didn’t take Lily long to recognize exactly what he was looking at. It was Blue, sitting in a booth near the window as if she hadn’t ruined a number of lives with her selfishness.

Lily saw it happen before she could properly stop it.

Henry stalked forward, his eyes blazing with fury, unlike anything Lily had seen in him before. He’d remained largely numb since the start of this whole thing started. His eyes were filled with tears, but when he ripped the door of the diner open they went aflame with forest green magic.

She only got the chance to gasp, before she was forced to watch as he ripped off his backpack—steadily, like a burning flame his magic encompassed every inch it—and slapped it across Blue’s face. He screamed out words filled with a rage that was uncanny. “ ** _You fucking bitch! I hate you and your stupid fucking face_**!”

The force of the backpack colliding with Blue’s face was so strong that it echoed around the diner. Everyone was shocked to silence. All eyes were on them, and almost everyone was shocked by this sudden display of both magic and violence from a child they considered to be wholesome. His swing was so ferocious that Blue was forced out of her seat and propelled across the room.

She was pinned to the wall farthest from any other patrons with a loud noise. Debris fell around her, and she was still injured enough from the fight at the well to unstop the impact. She looked pained, but Lily was not concerned for her welfare. As a matter of fact, Blue’s welfare was the absolute last thing she cared about.

Henry fell to the floor the second Lily looked away. He fell to the floor with a loud thud that startled her out of her stupor. She could not lose him too. She fell to her knees beside him. He looked pale, but he was still breathing thank God. She picked him carefully and cradled him close to her as she walked began to walk back to the manor but before she left, Ruby ran to her side.

“Is he ok? What the fuck just happened?” She questioned, panic overtaking her, and her eyes slightly turned lurid yellow for a moment.

“I—I don’t know. He just…he’s supposed to be at school. He saw her and I couldn’t stop him before he launched at her. He—I think he has magic.” Lily stuttered. She was stuck in a shocking state, as the sight of Henry losing his composure so thoroughly was unsettling. She was scared for the child, scared of what having magic would mean for him right now. The most magically well-versed person in this fucked up little town was currently missing. The other was processing shock as best as she could, which meant working day and night to fight for her love and take care of their children. She’d lose any shred of sanity left if she found out about this. Even though it was inevitable, Lily vowed to keep it on the down-low for as long as possible.

“Yeah—I think that’s obvious. We need to get him somewhere safe. There’s a backroom used mostly for employees. We can take him there for now. Does Mal have a phone?”

“She does, but I don’t know if she’ll pick up. She’s been underground all day, and the reception will no doubt be nonexistent. I don’t know how else to contact her.”

“We’ll figure something out. For now, our priority needs to be Henry. I’ll tell Granny. I’ll help you.” Ruby easily took half of Henry’s weight and guided Lily to the small backroom.

As freaked out as she was, she could not help but admit that she was thankful for this woman and her uncanny ability to make everything better by some miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted Henry to have magic, and I wrote the scene of him decking Blue forever ago I could not resist.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, no all questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
